A Thousand Lifetimes
by rememberholly
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has terminal cancer. But she can live now, if she gets a donor. But when she gets it...she finds that Cato's little sister Rosie will die if she doesn't also receive a donor. Consequently, Katniss gives up her heart for Rosie's. Will Cato and Katniss fall in love? or will Katniss never allow herself to love due to her numbered days?
1. The Beginning

Hi to whoever's reading this. I hope you enjoy this project of mine. I dedicate this to Holly, my cherished sister, and Courtney a wonderful girl who encouraged me to do this. I do not own Suzanne Collins's book _The Hunger Games_ nor any characters that came from her world. Thank you.

* * *

><p>A tall, blonde, dashing man sat at his desk, his pen tapping rhythmically upon the wood. Writers block sucks, he thought. He just didn't know what to write about. Then, as he looked at a picture set on his desk where he could always see it at any point in the room (he had tried every corner just to make sure)...He suddenly knew. It was time to write <em>their <em>story.

_5 years ago, on a cold, wintery day_

Cato knelt next to Rosie. "It's ok, you'll be out of here in no time! And I'll be right here waiting for you when you do come out!" People rarely saw Cato show genuine concern, or a smile. Rosie Stone, Cato's three year old little sister, was one of those people who was able to extract more than one from Cato's stony exterior.

"But what if I don't?" little Rosie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that!" Cato rebuked. "That won't happen! I won't allow it. I'll never let you go," he promised.

"Otay," was Rosie's simple, lisped response.

* * *

><p>Rosie's father exploded. "What do you mean that her heart donation isn't available? We were told that she would be able to receive hers here, and if she didn't…" Jonathon Stone wasn't usually this high strung, and easily explosive, but for this occasion, it was easy to understand. His three year old girl had heart cancer. And she was going to die if she didn't get a heart donation. Money wasn't the problem, no, the Stone's were filthy rich. But, Rosie needed her heart <em>now<em>. They had flown all the way to sunny California to this hospital, it was the closest one with a heart ready on the spot. However, now that they were here…

"Exactly what I said," the clipped, measured, un-emotional voice of the doctor stated. "Miss Katniss Everdeen, about 30 minutes ago also needed a heart donation, and she requested it before you came. I'm very sorry." The doctor left the room.

The whole Stone family collapsed into the chairs, all except Rosie who was unaware what was happening. Mentally and physically in anguish, they were exhausted… Just then, they heard a girl's voice in the corridor.

"Did I just hear that conversation correctly? That girl is going to _die _because I came before her? You don't have another donation? What kind of hospital is this?!"

The doctor's cold voice answered, "Miss Everdeen, there is no alternative."

Their voices faded into nothing…The Stone's again resumed their despondent attitude, with Mrs. Stone shedding tears, Cato clenching his hands so hard, his nails created wounds on his hand, Mr. Stone simply staring into space, and…and little Rosie laughing after spinning so much in circles, she had fallen to the floor, and was laughing at the 'moving room'.

Soon, a girl and a doctor were in the room. The girl, whom Cato assumed was the Miss Everdeen, had dark brown hair in a braid over her shoulder, and was wearing a some hospital clothing. She had a look in her eye, a challenging, 'I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer' look. Cato glared at her, knowing it was this girl who had taken Rosie's heart. This girl was going to live, and Rosie was going to die.

But, what the doctor said next, surprised them all. The girl had a stony look on her face, but it wasn't menacing, it was what Cato had been accustomed to wearing, when not around Rosie..A mask. "Your girl may live," he intoned. "And I would like Mr. Jonathon Stone to come with me, Miss Katniss Everdeen as well." Cato's face lifted, and started crying, but not tears of sadness this time.

The girl scowled, but it wasn't at that Rosie could live, "Why do I have to follow you? I already told you that I was sure!" she retorted at the doctor.

"Do you want it to be official or not?" Doctor Snow inquired. She scowled again, but followed Doctor Snow and Cato's father to Doctor Snow's office.

* * *

><p>Inside the office, Doctor Snow said, "Miss Everdeen has given up her heart for your daughter. You both need to sign this paperwork for it to be official."<p>

Katniss eyed the papers, "What does it mean?"

With a roll of the eyes, "It simply means that you don't hold us responsible when you die."

Katniss flinched, and Mr. Stone spoke up for the first time, "What do you mean by, 'when you die'?"

With a sarcastic smile, Doctor Snow replied, "Your daughter and Miss Everdeen were in the same condition. Either your daughter died, or Miss Everdeen here would die. Chances fell that your daughter would die, but Miss Everdeen stepped in, and gave your daughter the heart. Now would you please sign the papers?"

Mr. Stone stared at Katniss, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Katniss sighed and rolled her eyes, "_Yes!_ Now could we please get on with it? I want to get home, and not die here! Or do you want me to start jumping up and down and smiling my face off, screaming, 'I'M GONNA DIE!' too?"

* * *

><p>After Rosie got her surgery, and had been told about what Katniss did, she told Cato, "Why don't you go say hi to that lovely girl, Katniss, while we're waiting for Rosie to come out?"<p>

Cato gaped at her. "Because of her, Rosie almost died!"

"Just go!"

Cato sighed, grumbling about the things mothers made the poor kids do. He sat down next to her. She wasn't wearing hospital clothes anymore. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of converse. He looked at Katniss with a sarcastic smile, "So you're the one who almost made my sister die," he said coldly.

She smiled grimly, "And your sister is the one that's going to make me die. Funny how things work sometimes, huh?"

Cato gaped at her, "What? Ok, and now we know that you're a freaking liar too, huh? Good to know, nice meeting you, and I am out of here."

She shouted sarcastically after him, "Well nice to meet you too, call me 'Bitch' next time, why don't you, just to shorten the list!"

Cato ignored her.

* * *

><p>In the car, Cato told them of his conversation, he laughed, "What was wrong with her? I mean, Rosie make her die? She must be crazy!"<p>

But, to his surprise, his parents simply pursed their lips and drove home in silence. Once Rosie went to bed, they said, "Cato, don't make fun of Katniss."

"Why not?" he scoffed.

"She was telling the truth," his mother said gently.

"What?" Cato stared at her.

"She gave up her heart for Rosie. She let Rosie live, and now, she's going to die."

"Dad?" Cato was in shock, it wasn't true, it wasn't…

"It's true son."

"How much longer does she have? I mean, Rosie had about 12 more years. She was what 18? She would've lived a long time, so it's ok, " Cato tried to ease his conscience.

His mother had tears in her eyes, "This is just an estimate, it could be longer couldn't it?" she pleaded to her husband.

"Mom, what is it?" Cato had wide eyes, and he was impatient.

"10 months, son, she has 10 months," his father stated quietly. His words hung in the air, like icicles, jabbing at their family.

Cato felt as though he'd been hit by a train.


	2. The Careers

Dedicated to Holly, and Courtney. Thank you.

Disclamer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins, nor do I own any characters from there.

PS. I hope you feel better Courtney!

Since Rosie had had her surgery in Cali, the Stone family decided to make the best of it. They went sight seeing, and ended up liking the place a lot. In just one week, they decided to move to Cali, officially. Cato was to start school tomorrow.

Cato hated waking up. Everyone was just so damn chipper. When he got to school however, the minute he saw a blonde cheerleader, his face perked up. His mother seeing this, dryly remarked, "I'll have to hire her to wake you up, and not end up looking like a living zombie."

"Now would you really want her in my room, mother?" Cato smirked.

* * *

><p>Cato walked to his locker. Girls stared after him, while boys glared at him for taking their girlfriends attentions, nothing that Cato wasn't used to. Smirking at all, and girls would blush, boys would glare even harder. What a joy school was. Not.<p>

After depositing his supplies, he had to go to English. Room 203. He didn't know what room that was, so he simply winked at some girl, and asked her if she could help him out. Same routine, every time. When he got to the room, the freaking teacher just had to make him introduce himself…But, it wasn't so bad when he got to sit to some girl…Glitter? She was some good eye candy.

* * *

><p>Catching a ride with some other school bitch, his next stop was Spanish…However when he got in the class, he stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in the back, talking with some guy, was Katniss Everdeen. They were talking in fluent Spanish, and the guy got a laugh out of her. He was frozen in place, how different she looked without a scowl on her face. Her hair was still in a braid. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and black leggings.<p>

When the bell rang, Cato was five minutes early, Katniss and that guy were still talking, just in lower tones. He narrowed his eyes at them. They looked like they could be related. They both had dark hair and eyes, and they were both lightly tanned. It seemed like they were poking fun at the teacher, or saying something funny, for all the students in the back row were giggling at what they could understand. Then once the teacher called on Katniss. He asked her to repeat what he just said. She replied word for word, she had proved the teacher wrong. He wondered how she knew. He noticed when Katniss, one time, leaned on her partner for support, what he had said was so funny.

Then Cato heard a snippet of their conversation. The boy murmured, "Bet you can't do as many sit-ups as I can."

"Psshh, you needed to lean on me after we each did 500."

"But, do you have a six pack?"

"I bet my one pack is bigger than your six pack," Katniss smirked.

"Oh shut up."

"Ooh, remind me to get you a book of comebacks."

"Ah, sarcasm, such a lost art."

The bell rang, and they laughed. Cato still didn't know who her companion was, and he was curious. Katniss didn't know he was here. Thankfully, the teacher didn't make him introduce himself.

* * *

><p>Cato stood in the cafeteria. He was claimed by the same girl from before, apparently her name was <em>Glimmer <em>not Glitter. She brought him to her table, the cliché popular table. There were four girls and three guys. Marvel, Brutus, Gloss, Enobaria, Cashmere, Glimmer, and Clove. They called themselves the Careers. Apparently, they were waiting for a fourth guy, which just so happened to be him. 'Yay for me', Cato thought…'not'….

"Oh Cato!" Glimmer simpered. "I'm just, like, so glad that you, like, came!"

"Yeah, dude. After we got betrayed, it was pretty rough. You know, the school thought that they could resist us, the Careers, after that," Marvel commented.

"As if! That, like, betrayer Finnick, left us for, like, that piece of, like, scum, Katniss," Cashmere hissed.

Clove squealed, "Like, totally!"

"Dude, do you play a sport?" Brutus, cracked his knuckles, eyeing Cato.

But, Cato wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Cashmere. "Katniss?" he asked, his voice incredulous.

"What about her? She's not pretty at all you know, she, like wears t-shirts from, like, Goodwill!"

"Guys, here she comes now!" Gloss broke through.

The lunch doors opened, and Katniss walked through. She was laughing, and she pushed someone beside her. It was the same guy from Spanish.

"Who's that?" Cato queried.

"Oh, that's Gale. He's, like, Katniss's best friend, they both, like, bonded over their, like, dead fathers, or something like that. I mean, like, bo-ring!" Clove separated 'boring' as if 'bo' was one word, and 'ring' was another.

"Yeah, both of their fathers died in some sort of train crash," Marvel put in.

Cato watched Katniss and Gale walk over to another table, only two away from theirs. There was only boys there.

Then Cashmere said, "We should totally like, do something to them!"

Gloss smiled, "Hell yeah!"

"C'mon newbie!" Brutus smirked, "We're gonna kick some ass!"

Glimmer tossed her hair, and led the group over to the separate table. "So Finnick!" Glimmer smiled widely, "How do you like the new group? I mean, like, I didn't know how you could stand being with such, like, low life!"

Clove sniffed, "I mean, do I smell trash, or what?"

Katniss stared at Marvel and raised an eyebrow. "What, princess?" Marvel smirked. "See something you like?"

"Marvel dear, it's my reflection in your spoon," she smirked pointing to the spoon he held in his hand.

"Like, whatever!" Cashmere simpered. "Finnick, you can join us now, or you can forsake our presence forever. Like, otherwise, like bring it on!" She giggled as if she had said the funniest thing ever.

"Oh mi gosh!" Katniss squealed, impersonating Cashmere. "She actually said a sentence without using the word 'like'!"

"Darling," a bronze haired, well built, Finnick paused. "I would love to-"

Glimmer squealed, "Oh, that's like, great!"

"-see you bring your pathetic on!" Finnick smiled brightly at the group.

"Look," a blonde haired boy stood up. "anorexic bitches and steroid takers, please leave this table, because some people are trying to eat!"

"Like we didn't know that!" Brutus cracked his knuckles, and rolled his eyes.

"Wow, do you have to do that every single second?" a dark skinned, tall and muscled guy spoke up.

Clove growled, "Let's go guys. They like, totally disrespected us. They, like, don't deserve to be in our presence!"

Cashmere sniffed, "Like totally!"

But before they could, Gale said quietly, "Oh, but you've already found someone to replace Finnick, didn't you. It's the same guy who-"

He was silenced by Katniss who threw him a quick glare, and continued, "-whom we met in English class. Such a charming fellow!" she sarcastically put in. 'So Katniss knew that I was in English class,' Cato thought. Katniss continued, "It's really too bad you got your claws sunk into his back already…Well, I guess we'll just have to let this one go! By the way Glimmer, being a bitch doesn't suit you…Maybe you should try to write it out of your calendar. Well, by for now, and don't forget to join us next time!" And with that, Katniss turned her back on the careers.


	3. Wierdos

Thanks to InLuvWithHG and Courtney, it's nice to get support. :D This story is dedicated to Holly my cherished sister, and Courtney, she inspired and encouraged me to do this. So thank you.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to or from _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins, nor do I own anything to do with "Weasley is a King" from _Harry Potter_ by J.K. Rowlings.

P.S. This is sort of like a short, funny chapter. As you can tell, this is sort of a tragic story, so I put this as sort of a comic relief chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Katniss sighed. The Careers finally left the table. She turned back towards Peeta, Thresh, Gale, and Finnick. "We all have gym together, right?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah," Peeta answered, "But before that, Finnick has music with you, while Gale and I have History, and little Thresh is all by himself."

Thresh cut in, "I seriously resent the 'little'."

"He's right you know," Katniss said. "You can't call Thresh little, like, at all."

Finnick gasped, "YOU SAID THE L-WORD!"

Thresh cocked his head, "She didn't say 'love'."

Gale rolled his eyes, "She said 'like', _that's _the l-word."

"Yeah, what made you think of love?" Katniss paused, then smiled evilly. "Were you thinking of a special someone?"

Thresh blushed. "Yes!" Peeta jumped up and pointed a finger at Thresh. "It must've been someone 'little', after that was what we were talking about."

Thresh blushed an even deeper red. "Wow, didn't know that color red was possible," Finnick commented.

After a period of teasing, Katniss cut in, "We've had our fun, let's give Thresh a break." Just then, the bell rang. "Whaddya know Thresh, perhaps we were saved by the bell. Finnick, my dearest love, come!"

"Katniss, I come towards your radiant beauty, like the sun upon the sea!"

Peeta shook his head, "Sometimes, I wonder how I put up with such wierdos."

"-Finnick, peril lies ahead! Run, please-"

Gale grinned, "Hey Peeta?"

"-No peril shall stop me from attending music class with you, as if-"

Peeta answered, "Yeah?"

"-I could not live if you were to die! No, save yourself, my-"

"What do you find when you look up wierdo in the dictionary?"

"-I shall get to you, even if it means giving up my beautiful butter knife, have no fear-"

"A obscene picture of you doing the can-can."

"-don't give up, my lord! I shall save you with my spoon of power, no one shall-"

Gale looked at him as if he was an alien, then continued, "You find a definition of a wierdo, wierdo, and that's what you are!"

Katniss and Finnick paused. Finnick asked, "Did you just call Peeta a wierdo?"

"That is so uncalled for, if anyone's the wierdo, it's you Gale."

"Yeah," Finnick agreed. "Now, come my lady, let us waltz into the dungeon of music."

Thresh stood up and said, "It's obvious that I have spent too much time with you guys when I start thinking that doing a rain-dance when there's no rain would totally be normal…"

There was a pregnant pause between Gale and Peeta, then, "Didya hear that Gale? Katniss thinks you're the wierdo, not me! Ha! I'm even going to leave the room before you do, just because I'm that cool!" Peeta left cackling his head off.

Gale sat there for a minute. "Am I the only sane one in my group of friends?" he paused, "Wait a minute! I'm talking to no one! That's a sure sign of the beginnings of craziness! Nooo! I don't want to be like them-" He left the room muttering about craziness and signs….

The group of kids who sat next to Katniss and her friend's table sat in dead silence, staring at the lunch table as if after everything they saw, they next expected it to break out into a full, "Weasley is a King" verse…


	4. The Start of Something

Hey Guys! Happy Valentines day! Thanks to all who followed me, are visiting this, etc. This story is dedicated to Holly, my cherished sister, and Courtney, who encouraged me to write this story. Thank you.

I don't own _The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins, nor any of the characters from there. Enjoy!

P.S. This story has some DEEEP stuff in it. You'll see why I put in that silly chapter before this. Sorry these aren't very long. I'll try to write more over the weekend.

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

Cato walked into the gym with his - oh what a surprise- gym bag. Note the heavy sarcasm. Yesterday, Glimmer had pestered him all night with texts…And of course he had to answer, _and_ pretend that he 'like, _absolutely_, _loved_, it'! Cue the obnoxious squealing. Yeah. This was his new life in freakin', sunny, California. Oh the joy.

As if on cue, Gale and Katniss walked in. Here the Dynamic Duo _actually_ split ways! Oh jeez, Glimmer really had left a bad mark on him…Even he would admit that he was cranky and that was rare. He went to the sword section. He actually had taken fencing lessons when he was younger, so he was able to leave his mark on a few dummies. Soon gym started. The teacher, Abernathy, said, "We're going to be having races today," his gravelly voice proclaimed. He smirked, "No rules, two mates per team. Let the games begin!"

One student, she had red hair and reminded Cato of a fox, she had a certain slyness about her, asked, "Do you have any advice for us?"

Abernathy smirked, "Stay alive."

Cato mentally groaned. Teamwork…That meant he had to work with someone…Oh, here came Clove…Well, at least she was fast.

"Oh, Cato, we're working together, yeah?"

Cato frowned, "What happened to your 'like's and 'totally's?

"I just have to do those to fit in…It's silly, but I really don't want to be like Katniss…An outcast."

"But, they always seem to have fun…I mean, look at them," Cato pointed at a laughing Gale who gently pushed Katniss who lightly punched him back.

"Katniss! That actually hurt!"

"See, that proves that I've got arm muscle!"

"Yeah, but-"

Clove's face softened, "Maybe…But, I'm already at the top, why go to the bottom?"

Cato's next question surprised her, "Are you happy?"

Clove bit her lip, "I-"

Abernathy shouted, cutting her off, "Racers, to your marks, or whatever those stupid announcers say!"

"Is he seriously trying to sound like Claudius Templesmith?" Katniss asked Gale, raising her eyebrows. Cato and Clove were right next to their lane.

"More like Caesar Flickerman."

"Ewww…He's the one who has blue hair."

"Come on, it's coolio, I mean-" Gale got cut off.

Abernathy announced again, "Stop chatting, I changed my mind…You will race sportmanslike, and whoever is fast enough will be sorted into two relay teams…And the survivors of that race will be on the track team!"

Clove smirked at Cato, "You ready?"

"Darling, ready is my middle name," Cato smirked back. It's odd, he felt more comfortable with Clove…Maybe it was because he wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable with the Careers.

They decided that Clove was going to start off, and Cato would go second. On the other hand, in the lane next to them, Gale would be going first, and Katniss would get the baton handed to her.

The cap gun fired. Clove, Gale, and one other girl with black choppy hair fired off, way in front of the others. Gale reached Katniss first, the girl with choppy hair reached her partner, a small girl with short, curly, brown hair, and Clove reached Cato milliseconds before the other. Cato smirked, thinking that he would definitely be the fastest out of all of them. But, surprisingly they were able to keep up…Cato was in shock when Katniss passed him. She outran both of them, the small girl and Cato were almost tied, but Cato was able to pull ahead at the last minute. The rest of the teams reached them from a minute later to five minutes.

Abernathy called the three teams up. He had Katniss, the small girl, and Clove on one team, and Gale, Cato and the fast girl from the beginning of the race on the other team. However, when the two teams had races each other it was an equal tie at the end, even when they ran it two times over.

So stinkin' Abernathy decided both groups would go on the track team. While the girl with choppy hair, whom they found out was Johanna, fist punched the air, and yelled, "Yes!" - and the small girl, Rue, simply smiled but you could tell she was happy…However, Gale, Katniss, Clove and Cato all had similar looks of displeasure on their faces. How would the 'lowlife' and Careers mingle, when they had to _work together_! Cato was glad - no, Cato was never really _glad, _but he was happy that it was Clove and not Glimmer or Cashmere, who would hear no end of it.

"You will meet a 4:30 P.M. on the track field. And jeez, people at least _try_ to look happy? Ah, whatever, if you're fast, people will bet on you at the track meet, you're good…Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>Cato was walking home. Track meet was boring. Katniss and Gale were easily the fastest out of all of them. Turns out they weren't even trying during gym. He wondered how they got so fast. Everyone else, including him, were fast, but never as fast as them. Cato wasn't in the mood for Glimmer at all, so he decided to just wander around the town, getting used to it. What was surprising was that no fights arose, and the Careers didn't make a big deal out of it. They basically told Cato and Clove to 'cream them, make them wish that they were never on the same team as them. You can be faster than them' and of course, Brutus cracked his knuckles, and the girls made annoying 'like's and 'totally's.<p>

He had wandered around for quite some time, when he came across a wide, open, grassy, area…And there was someone sitting in the middle, just sitting there, staring into space, obviously contemplating something.

Although he didn't seem in the mood for company, he decided to join whoever was there, something compelled him to. He walked over to the middle, and sat down beside the person. It was Katniss. He didn't know why, but neither of them said a word. They knew the other was there, but neither of them did any action to force the other out. They simply sat there. Contemplating their separate subjects, sitting in companionable silence. Eventually, Katniss stood, and Cato followed suit. They left the field, walking side by side. Then they split ways, Katniss going one way and Cato the other.

This happened for the whole week. They would just sit together for an hour or so. They never acknowledged each other at school, but never aimed any direct attacks at each other either. They never conversed during their meadow time, but Cato depended on Katniss to come into the meadow, and Katniss always waited for Cato to sit down next to her.

Then one day, Cato got his guts together. He spoke. He asked, "Why did you do it?"

Katniss didn't lose her cool at all, "Why did I what?"

"Why did you give away the heart donation to Roise? You never even knew her."

Katniss sighed, "I spent most of my life, since I was eight, thinking I was going to die. Thinking that I didn't have any more hope. The doctors all said there wasn't. My father and sister had both died from it. What were the chances? Even my mother shut me out. The only person from my family who actually loved me for who I still was, was my step-brother. Thom.

"Then a few months ago, it was like the sun shone through the clouds, no matter how cheesy that sounds…I had a chance. If I got that heart, then I would be free. It was so…so awesome. It was then I knew there was a God in the world, who must've seen me. But, that's off topic," she added, seeing Cato's confused face at the last sentence.

Her eyes became unfocused, "There were now so many possibilities. I could enjoy life. Find someone who I truly loved. Grow old. Go to college. My mother started talking to me again. Then, before all these things could become true, I found out that someone, who was younger, more pure than me, would have to go through what I had gone through for my life. Through all that pain, and anguish, and she would never experience the feeling that I had felt for that one month…

"After that terrible course of the future, giving my life didn't seem so bad at all."

Cato cautiously asked, "Does your mother still talk to you?"

Katniss's eyes came back into reality. Pain showed in her face. She sighed, "No. My step brother is the only one who talks to me. Again. And he's upset that I gave away the heart."

"Well, if it helps, I'm not upset? And for sure, Rosie's not upset."

Katniss barely had a smile on her face. She answered, "That doesn't help very much. Your opinion is nothing to me." She lightly pushed my shoulder.

Cato was in shock. Did Katniss just joke around with him? She was obviously not as comfortable with him, as she was with Gale…But it might be a start of something. 'No, not "might" ' Cato thought, as he exchanged witty banter with her, 'I'm not going to let it be anything else.'

**_It was indeed a start of something, something far more different than either of them had ever dreamed of. _**


	5. Betrayal, or Courtney

Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting for this long awaited chapter. Sorry I've been MIA for sometime...Personal family matters. Anyway, this chapter especially is dedicated to Courtney Gostic. It's her birthday tomorrow, so whoever's reading this, I would really appreciate it if you would check out her profile, read a story of hers, and wish her a sincere happy birthday. If you're busy and you can't do all that, I totally understand, but say a quick, "Happy Birthday Courtney" in your mind, aloud or not, just do it, and this chapter will be partly dedicated to you too! :D She has been a very great blessing to me, this past month, a comfort and I'm so blessed to call and have her as my friend. Also, this story in general is again, dedicated to Courtney, and my cherished sister Holly...Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins, nor any of the characters in it, nor do I own the _Harry Potter_ series, which is briefly mentioned here. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Glimmer called Cato and told him that there was a party going on at her house. Cato's mind was still reeling from the information Katniss had told him earlier. There was going to be liquor, booze. Cato made up his mind in a split second. He was going to get wasted.<p>

The party was in full swing when he arrived to his destination. There was teenagers dancing, drinking, making out. He immediately headed towards the drink table, and scooped some punch out, which of course was spiked, everyone knew that, and sat down at a table…That one cup turned into three more. Cato was mildly drunk, he knew how to hold his alcohol, but he was still drunk. He saw Glimmer making her way over to him.

"Hey," her sultry voice said. "Glad you could make it."

Somehow, her voice had dropped all the 'likes' and 'totally's, she turned from the ditzy, bitch queen, to a sexy, erotic hooker. She was wearing a form fitting, white shirt, with a tight, little black skirt, which showed all her curves, and…and she wasn't wearing a bra underneath…

He said, "How about we get a drink together, then maybe some dancing?" his voice was gravelly, and deep. He felt the old Cato returning into him, the one that spent his nights drunk, teasing girls, and choosing the sexiest to spend the night with…After they had both had two more cups of punch each, they hit the dance floor. They were obviously the best dancers, then the dirty dancing came. Glimmer grinder her ass against his groin, and he moaned, he trailed his hands up her shirt, and sucked at the base of her neck, it was her turn to moan…

She whispered in his ear, "I know a place with a lock on it."

"That's all I need."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katniss walked into the kitchen. Thom was sitting there drinking an energy drink. "Hey."<p>

"Hello."

Katniss grinned, "Do all rich people really have to be _so _proper about their grammar? I mean seriously, what's wrong with a simple 'hey'? It's not like, 'Whassup, my homie g'!"

Thom smiled, "Do all formerly poor people really have to be _so _vexatious?"

"Thom, you're gonna kill me with all your properness and vocabulary."

Thom winced, "A bit too early for those types of comments."

Katniss sat down, "I'm sorry. But, there's no use of hiding from the truth…"

They were both slumped in chairs. It was at times like these, when they actually looked related. They wore exact expressions of exhaustion and frustration. They only shared their mom's blood. When Katniss's father was still alive her mother had been cheating on him, and had already had a son with another man. She had been pregnant with Katniss, for the second time, when her father had died. For this reason, Katniss rarely conversed with her, all her life, Katniss had looked up to her mother, although she looked up to her father more. Then, she learned her mother had been unfaithful. Her mother fell from the pedestal Katniss had set her up on, and to make matters worse, her step-father hated Katniss. More than once, when they were younger, Thom would say, "He doesn't hate you! He just," here Thom would struggle for words, "Doesn't like you!"

Then Thom spoke up. "What am I going to do when you're gone?" Thom muttered softly. "There's gonna be no-one here for me."

Katniss scoffed, "Mother doesn't ignore you, and your father sure as hell doesn't hate you. He adores you!"

"Only since I'm a 'goody two shoes'. I don't ride a skateboard, or care if I get bad grades," Thom half smiled at me.

Katniss shrugged, "Hey, If I was gonna die, I figured might as well go all out."

Thom sighed, "They want me to become a lawyer, but that's not what I want to be. You know that. I've been wanting to fight back, and I always had you as, like, backup support, and then we got the news that you'd be okay, but then…" Thom trailed off.

"You can still do it," Katniss encouraged Thom. "Sometimes, you just have to try it, even if you don't know what happens from there," she smiled. "At least, that's how I started skateboarding," she joked.

Thom smiled, ruffled Katniss's hair, or tried to, and stood up with a sigh, "I've got to go to another logic class…So, later Catnip!"

Katniss smiled innocently, "So long _Thommy-babes_!"

Thom scowled, "Ugh…I will forever wish that I never dated Delly. I don't even know how she came up with that…_horrid name_!"

"Like, whatever Thommy-babes!" Katniss squealed. Immediately, she dropped the act. "Eeew….Not doing that again…But, back to the original topic. Run, off you go, no longer shall you disgrace my presence!"

Thom chuckled, and left.

* * *

><p>After Thom had gone, Katniss had decided to go to the nearby park. She sat on the swings and swung slowly, and leisurely. As she was in mid-swing, she witnessed the Careers moving toward the swing. There was also another man walking towards the swings. The man reached her first, he had red hair, and a well built body.<p>

"Hey, is this seat available?" he asked.

Katniss thought for a second, 'Eh,' she thought. 'yeah, he's good looking, but _no._' She took a breath than smiled sweetly, "Yeah, but if you sit down than this one," she pointed at her own seat, "will be available too!" She eyed the Careers, who were now watching them, hearing everything, and smirking at Katniss at her hearing her answer. "Actually, maybe this seat will be empty anyway!"

"Wait!" the red headed boy exclaimed, "I know that you've got some sort of a bad relationship with those guys over there, but we can go somewhere else! C'mon, please?"

Katniss shot him an incredulous look, "I don't even know you!"

The boy smirked, "Yes, you do! I remember you, for one! Katniss, remember," he cleared his throat, "'It's such a beautiful place…to be with friends?'"

Katniss gaped in shock, "_Darius_?" But, she was so shocked, it came out more like, "_Daaa-riii-uuuss_?"

Darius laughed, "So you do remember me!"

"Of course I do!" Katniss had recovered from her shock. "What _are _you doing here? And I could _never _forget Dobby…Never!"

"Well…" Darius drew it out on purpose, knowing that it would infuriate Katniss, "I am…"

"Spit it out already, Dari!"

"All right, all right, fire girl!"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "So?"

"So what?"

Katniss growled, "Why are you here?"

"I'm moving here," Darius lazily smiled at her.

Katniss grinned so wide, Cato thought her face might split, and she launched herself into his arms. "We are so going to the nearby ice cream shop and catching up!"

Darius raised an eyebrow, "Girly much? I can't wait till I see you old, and snapping at poor little kids passing your house!"

Then, Glimmer called out, "Well you, like, won't!"

Darius turned around to face Glimmer, "Sorry?"

"Your little, like, girlfriend has cancer, idiot! You didn't, like, know? Ohmigosh, she didn't like, tell you? Oh wow, talk about, like, relationship problems!"

"Totally!" Cashmere sneered.

Darius again, turned around, "Katniss?"

Katniss was rooted in place. She was staring at everyone, when her gaze landed on Cato. Her face molded into an inexpressible amount of fury. Darius apparently recognized this look, and said warningly, "Don't, Katniss."

Katniss immediately slumped to the ground, and glared at Darius, "No fair," she said like a little child.

"Aww, look at that! Like, she listens to that, like, poor boy!"

"Is it true? I thought it went away," Darius asked softly, tentatively.

Katniss hesitated, then gave a quick sharp nod, "It came back," was her simple answer. Then she called out to Cato, "You are done for," in her deadliest tone. "I actually thought I could trust you!" She lest out a bitter laugh, "but I guess I was wrong. Well, don't worry!" her face masked into fake happiness. "I learned my lesson! Yipee." She turned deadly serious again. "I'll never trust you or anyone who's _ever_ like you _again_. Kapeesh. Hey, Dari, I'll see you tomorrow, you're coming to our school, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Cato put his head in his hands. Last night, he had done what he wanted. He had gotten wasted. And…and he had spilled Katniss's secret to the Careers. And had sex with Glimmer on top of that list of horrifying things he had done last night. They had wanted to get rid of him, but they decided that since he had, after all, told them about it at the end, they would let him stay. Although, Glimmer was mostly on his side after what he had done to her last night.<p>

The whole time at the park, he wanted to just reach out to Katniss, apologize, and punch that red headed bastard in the face. How did he even know Katniss in the first place? Yes, Cato Stone was jealous. He wasn't sure why, it must've been because that was the first time anyone had turned down being a friend to Cato. But that wasn't the point. He had betrayed Katniss, and she obviously wasn't going to the meadow anymore, let alone spend time with him. Yet, Cato still waited, he wished with all his might for Katniss to come into the meadow, and sit down with him, and maybe talk about whatever came to their minds.

She never came. Cato thought over everything that had happened. She was so strong during the confrontation. She kept her cool. Hell, she was better at keeping her mask on than even Cato was. He wondered how much she had to go through to achieve that mask. Everyone had to go through something to get a mask that impenetrable. The news was bound to be over the whole school by Monday. Today was Saturday. He wondered how fast Glimmer would be to spread it. He sighed, got up, and headed home. Katniss was gone. But, he was going to get her back. There was no question. And once he did, he would never let go. Never.

* * *

><p>Katniss ran. And ran. And ran. She ended up at yet another park. She sat there at the deserted swings, and finally let her emotions break through. She cried. And cried. And cried. Notice a pattern yet? Then a girl with shoulder length brown hair, black glasses, and eyes that were not a single color, but many different colors approach. She looked about fourteen. She sat on a swing next to Katniss.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" was Katniss's biting reply.

The girl ignored it and said, "You're crying. Are you alright?"

"How many times are you going to ask that? And, do you think I need to be told that I'm crying? How terrible are you that you would do that?" Katniss hoped to chase her away.

But, the girl dragged her feet in the sand and replied softly, and gently, "I'm Courtney. Who're you?"

Something, something about this girl. The way she kept on being gentle, yet steadfast, and determined made Kantiss like her. She gave Courtney a half smile, "I'm Katniss."

Katniss never apologized. They both knew that she was thankful that Courtney came along. She lived in England, but she had come to California for a vacation, her birthday was todady, February 17th, and she was fifteen now. Well, Katniss had been partially right, thinking she was fourteen. She ended up telling Courtney everything.

"Maybe…Maybe he just needs time to come around," Courtney said softly. "I think he really likes you. Why else would he come to the meadow every day, just to sit beside you?"

"To betray me to the Careers."

Courtney smiled, as if she knew something Katniss didn't, "Don't worry. I promise, he'll come around. Sometimes, you just have to trust what your heart says, instead of your instinct."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

Courtney considered this, "No. Your instinct automatically does what's best for you. Your heart calls out to who _you love_.

"Just trust me on this. I'm sort of a writer, I think I could see where this story's going. It's going to be a good ending."

"I'm dying, and you call that a good ending?"

"No. It's not dying that's the good part. You're going to die _happy_. I don't know. I'd rather die happy, than live unhappily."

"I'm not unhappy."

Courtney thankfully let it go. They talked about a lot of things. She told Katniss of many things, she was so optimistic…She said more than once, "Happiness can be found in the worst of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light." It was from _Harry Potter _and it was one of the few series Katniss bothered to read. Katniss wasn't sure how long they were out there, simply talking, sharing…It was night when they finally parted ways. They never exchanged phone numbers, hell, they didn't even know each others last names. But, Katniss was glad that they had met each other. Even if it wasn't a lasting relationship, although Katniss memorized the girl's features, just in case they should ever meet again.

Courtney left, thinking that all she did was talk to a girl for a few hours, a girl that was dying, that she might never see again, probably not. This encounter probably didn't even register as a blip on the timeline of life…How wrong she was. This encounter made such an impact on Katniss's life, if Courtney had never thought of comforting a girl who was crying, if she hadn't persisted in helping her, what would have happened, then...Well, you'll have to wait to see. Courtney would only realize this later, when Cato himself came to her to tell her of everything.

Katniss had never had anyone to help guide her, at least for the past eight years. Sure, Thom was there for her, but he wasn't able to help her when her, erm, time of the month came, she couldn't come to him for boy advice, and he was only one year older than her, he couldn't guide her like an experienced parent could. He tried his best though, and Katniss loved him for it. But, even she, Katniss, badass girl, needed help, motherly and fatherly help. Yet, it was almost never there for her…Ever since 10 years old, her mother had stopped being a 'mother' to her, her step-father always had insults paved for her…It was bearable though, when Thom was with her…He was the line, that held her connected to this family, if one could call it that.

Usually, something this bad never happened, and it's only happened once or twice before. During the first, her mother had still been a motherly guide to her, and had helped her through it. The second time…She was on her own. She cried it out, and it was a horrible feeling. The feeling of no one being there for you. Katniss had been going through this, until Courtney, wonderful, helpful, Courntey came along. She had helped Katniss through it. Odd, how Courtney, four years younger than Katniss, had been the one to guide Katniss through her dark, murky thoughts, had been the one to guide Katniss to the light. She showed Katniss that there was still light, in this dark, evil world. She had let Katniss talk, not interrupting her, not imposing that she tell everything either. She had also done something that would lead to something even more wondrous, that would make Cato think of her, praise her, and almost _worship_ her for years…She convinced Katniss to give Cato a second chance.


	6. Music Class and Lunch Line Drama

Hey guys! I decided to post another chapter, since tomorrow and Sunday, I won't be posting. If you want to hear the rendition I think of, when Katniss and Finnick sing, 'Just Give Me A Reason' (which I don't own by the way), you just google, 'Just give me a reason tiffany alvord'... This story is dedicated to Courtney and Holly, my cherished sister. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins, nor any characters from the wonderful world she created.

* * *

><p>Although Katniss had agreed to give Cato a second chance, Courtney was responsible for that, she still needed time...Time to do what, Katniss didn't know, but she did know that she needed time, or she might regret what she said...Big time... So she waited.<p>

When she got to school the next day, she knew that Glimmer had spread the news out. People scanned her up and down, looking for a difference in her…A few people avoided her, but Katniss couldn't care less, they weren't her friends. When she got to her locker, she saw Gale, Peeta, and Darius waiting for her. Gale and Darius were laughing.

"Hey, Catnip," was Gale's absentminded greeting.

"Hey yourself." Katniss turned to Darius, "Gimme your schedule?" she asked, with a pleading look.

Darius chuckled, and passed over the much wanted slip of paper, "Whatever you wish, Princess."

Katniss shoved him, "You can't call me that during school-"

"Yeah, it'll ruin her bad-ass reputation!" Gale cut in.

Thresh joined their circle, "Who's bad-ass rep? And who's- Darius?"

Darius grinned. "Weeelll," he said, drawing it up, obviously enjoying torturing his victims, dying to know why he had moved back.

Katniss pushed him, "Stop it! You're soooo mean Dari!" She turned to Thresh, "He moved back here!" with a grin.

"What's with all the abuse, Katniss?" Darius rubbed his shoulder. "That's the second time you've pushed me! What happened to the kitten loving, sweet Katniss I remember?"

Peeta scoffed, "Yeah, right…Even as a kid, she was kicking and biting."

Katniss smiled, looking at Darius's schedule, "You've got Math with Peeta, Gale and Thresh have English, and Finnick and I have Music together," looking up as Finnick joined their circle.

"Who's this?" Finnick asked, looking up, obviously looking confused.

"Oh, that's right!" Gale snapped his fingers. "Finnick never joined our circle till recently, Finnick, this is Darius, our loooong time friend…Katniss, Peeta, Thresh, Darius, and I were friends since elementary. Katniss and I were friends long before that, because…" Gale trailed off.

Katniss sighed, "Because our fathers died, in the same incident. But, moving on, Darius joined our circle at Pre-K, but Thresh and Peeta joined our circle in 1st grade…So, we're pretty close."

"Yeah, and Dari, this is Finnick," Peeta added. "He used to be a Career, but he changed his ways, after-"

Finnick slammed his hand over Peeta's mouth, "Hush! We wouldn't want the whole school to know, would we?" he added sarcastically.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Gosh, over-precautious much?"

"Well, what if she was here, like over hearing us?" Finnick protested.

Thresh commented absentmindedly over his phone, "You said 'like'."

"Who're you texting?" Katniss asked inquisitively.

"No one," Thresh said, a bit too quickly, shutting his phone down immediately.

Katniss grinned, and made a mad leap at his phone. "Come on!"

Thresh held the phone out of arms reach. "No."

The bell rang, and Katniss sulked, "Fine. But, this is the only time," Katniss warned.

Thresh nodded solemnly. "Ooh, the two singers are in music together…Aww, I wanted Finnick so I could get a good grade."

"Wadddya mean?" Darius asked.

"Finnick and Katniss are the best singers. They always team up, and they're awesome!"

"Oh, that's cool. Katniss was always a singer, even as a kid."

Eventually, they all dispersed, to their different classes, in groups of two.

* * *

><p>Cato walked into his first class of the day. It was Music. He had been a pretty good singer as a kid, but he rarely sung at all these days. He froze. Right there, in the first row seats were Katniss…And Finnick. He sat down on the other side of Katniss. Here was his chance. He saw Finnick and Katniss's spines stiffen.<p>

"Welcome Class!" the teacher called out. "Today we will be operating in pairs. You will sing a song, as a team. You are allowed to pick your partners. You will write your names down on this paper," she pointed to a slip of paper, "and then we will go down the list.

Cato watched as Katniss and Finnick teamed up without question. They were the first to write their names down.

He was paired up with some girl. He didn't bother learning her name. He was all eyes and ears when Katniss and Finnick stepped up to sing together.

**Katniss**

_Finnick_

**Right from the start**  
><strong>You were a thief<strong>  
><strong>You stole my heart<strong>  
><strong>And I your willing victim<strong>  
><strong>I let you see the parts of me<strong>  
><strong>That weren't all that pretty<strong>  
><strong>And with every touch you fixed them<strong>

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**  
><strong>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Tell me that you've had enough<strong>  
><strong>Of our love, our love<strong>

**Just give me a reason**  
><strong>Just a little bit's enough<strong>  
><strong>Just a second we're not broken just bent<strong>  
><strong>And we can learn to love again<strong>  
><strong>It's in the stars<strong>  
><strong>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<strong>  
><strong>We're not broken just bent<strong>  
><strong>And we can learn to love again<strong>

_I'm sorry I don't understand_  
><em>Where all of this is coming from<em>  
><em>I thought that we were fine<em>  
><strong>(Oh, we had everything)<strong>  
><em>Your head is running wild again<em>  
><em>My dear we still have everythin'<em>  
><em>And it's all in your mind<em>  
><strong>(Yeah, but this is happenin')<strong>

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
><em>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh<em>  
><em>There's nothing more than empty sheets<em>  
><em>Between our love, our love<em>  
><em>Oh, our love, our love<em>

_**Just give me a reason**_  
><em><strong>Just a little bit's enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a second we're not broken just bent<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we can learn to love again<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never stopped<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're still written in the scars on my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're not broken just bent<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we can learn to love again<strong>_

**Oh, tear ducts and rust**  
><em>I'll fix it for us<em>  
><strong>We're collecting dust<strong>  
><strong>But our love's enough<strong>  
><em>You're holding it in<em>  
><strong>You're pouring a drink<strong>  
><em>No nothing is as bad as it seems<em>  
><strong>We'll come clean<strong>

**_Just give me a reason_**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>**  
><strong><em>And we can learn to love again<em>**  
><strong><em>It's in the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<em>**  
><strong><em>That we're not broken just bent<em>**  
><strong><em>And we can learn to love again<em>**

_**Just give me a reason**_  
><em><strong>Just a little bit's enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a second we're not broken just bent<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we can learn to love again<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's in the stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<strong>_  
><em><strong>That we're not broken just bent<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we can learn to love again<strong>_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_  
><em><strong>Oh, we can learn to love again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we can learn to love again<strong>_

The classroom sat in silence, including Cato. What was the most special about theirs was they sung with so much emotion, yet as soon as the song ended, they snapped out of it. Katniss and Finnick just grinned, headed back to their seats, but not before giving each other a high five.

The other students came and went, but none of them matched up to Katniss's and Finnick's song. When class was over, the teacher singled Katniss and Finnick out, "Would you two like to perform in the upcoming choir performance?"

Katniss and Finnick shared a look. Finnick cleared his throat, "We appreciate the suggestion," Finnick started out, as though he had said this many times.

"But, we'll have to decline," Katniss finished.

The class stared at them. Apparently, no one had declined a spot from Panem High's Choral Performances. College scouts went there, it was even on TV.

"You don't want to?" The teacher repeated, albeit a bit stupidly.

"_Yes_." Katniss and Finnick replied, in sync.

The teacher sighed, "It's a really good place to be you know, most people would kill to be on there."

"We're just not ready for that type of attention yet," Finnick replied smoothly.

"I'll have professionals train you! You could go really, really far in this business. Believe me, I can tell," the teacher was getting desperate now.

"We're fine," Katniss said firmly. "Thank you for your consideration."

Finnick and Katniss walked out of the class, and out into the halls, just as the bell began to ring.

The teacher put her head in her hands and muttered something about, "I could've been famous for introducing the world's greatest singers,"

* * *

><p>Cato walked into the lunch room a few hours later. He walked into the lunch line. Katniss and Gale were there, making faces at the disgusting concoctions some cooks had made. Finally he caught up to them.<p>

"Hey," he murmured to Katniss.

Katniss shied away from him, almost instantly, leaning into Gale. Of course, this caused Gale to notice Cato, and he glared at him. "Watch it," he growled. "You mess with her, you mess with all of us."

"And who's us?" Glimmer whimpered. Geez, Cato hadn't even noticed she was there. How much more of a stalker could she be, lining up right behind him, staring at him from behind.

"Us, my darling girl, includes me," Finnick piped up behind Glimmer.

"Oh, geez," Katniss rolled her eyes. "We are not starting a fight in the lunch line. Honestly, I don't need drama right now. I need lunch!"

"Says the drama queen," Peeta teased her.

"Oh shut up! Everyone is sooo mean to me!" Katniss cried over-dramatically.

"Remind me to get you a book of comebacks," Gale smirked at her.

Katniss stuck her tongue out at Gale. "Ugh, how immature can you, like, get?" Cashmere popped in.

'Since when did half of the Careers get here, along with Katniss's friends?' Cato wondered. But he stayed silent, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Katniss.

"Oh, they're still there?" Katniss asked. "I forgot about them…Wow, I didn't know immature was in her vocab."

"A big stunner, believe me," Thresh dryly commented.

"I am so not, like unforgettable!" Cashmere whined.

Katniss suddenly perked up, "Oh, here's my lunch tray! Buh-bye suckers!" She grabbed her tray, and left the line with Gale.

Thresh shook his head, and turned to Finnick, "She'll be such a drama queen when she's hungry, but as soon as she gets her food, it's like the light shone out of the clouds, and suddenly she's back to her normal, snarky self."

"That's just her personality," Peeta said.

"Are we just like invisible to you? Why aren't we getting, like, attention?" Glimmer demanded.

"I'm sorry, darling, food's here, it calls to me, I respond, so I'm out of here," Finnick picked up his steaming pizza and left the line, leaving only half of the Careers left in the lunch line, wondering why they were there in the first place.


	7. Cancer Home and Bucket List

Hey Guys! I'm back!This story is dedicated to Courtney, and my cherished sister Holly...Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins, nor do I own any of the wonderful characters she created. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cato was walking around town, when he heard two voices harmonizing, sounding wondrous together. He recognized them immediately as Finnick's and Katniss's voices. He looked on as he saw their friends, and a bunch of children, cancer patients, Cato could tell, having a baby sister with cancer had obviously helped him to recognize this. When they were done, he saw a little girl run up to Katniss and say, "I love you. When I grow up, I wanna be just like you."<p>

He saw Katniss smile sadly, "I love you too." He noticed she left the second statement the small child, Julia, had made uncommented. However, after the girl had left Katniss's lap, he saw her whisper, "No. You don't want to be like me. Never."

He didn't know why, maybe her voice, full of pain triggered something in him, but he spoke up, he said over casually, "I don't know, you seem like a good role model to be."

Katniss whirled around, instinctively holding up a fist. That fist didn't relax when she saw who it was. "What do you want?" she looked tired. She had ill concealed bags under her eyes, just enough so that the kids wouldn't worry. "I'm not in the mood, so spit it out already, don't play games with me."

Finnick noticed them, and strode over. With a similar forced smile, like Katniss's, since they didn't want the children noticing, he asked, "What do you want?" he turned to Katniss, "Did he do something to you?"

She simply shook her head wordlessly, and Finnick wrapped an arm around her. Cato found himself wanting to smack that arm off. He told himself it was just because she saved his sister's life, and he just felt over protective. "I'm tired," she told Finnick. Then she eyed Cato, "You never answered my question. What. Do. You. Want."

Cato felt himself stumbling for words, something that was a new experience to him. "I, uh…" then he blurted, "How much time? How much time do you have left?"

He felt the atmosphere change. From tired, exhausted, annoyed, to sad. Yes, it was one syllable, one word, yet it had so much meaning, so much…pain…

Finnick leaned down to her, and whispered something in her ear. She shook her head, and lifted her chin.

"Nine months, you inconsiderate bastard!" then she fled, and ran away.

Cato started to chase after her, to tell her that's not what he was trying to say, but Finnick held him back. Gale came up to them, face murderous, "What happened?" he growled.

Finnick jerked his head towards Cato, obviously too mad to form coherent words.

"Listen, I don't know what you're playing at, but you are not going to mess with Katniss. I already told you, you mess with one of us, you mess with us all," Gale said menacingly.

Peeta joined in, "So stay away, you jerk. If you even think of harming her,"

"You will regret everything you have done," Thresh interjected.

"Why would you even do that?" Finnick interjected, obviously distraught. "She gave up her life for your sister's, and you do this to her? What kind of repayment is that? You know what you deserve, you deserve-"

Just then, Katniss's voice came again, "Guys, stop." She had obviously been crying. "You're scaring the kids. We're fortunate that Darius actually kept his head, and kept them distracted."

"When will you ever think for yourself instead of everyone else, Katniss?" Gale asked annoyed.

"Hello? I just said, 'you inconsiderate bastard' in front of five to eight year olds?" Katniss snorted.

"And that inconsiderate-"

"Don't say it!" Katniss warned.

"But, how come you get to say it? And he is a-"

Katniss sighed, "Look, I'm over it. Just leave him be. And if I'm over it, maybe you should be too. I'm not saying that him being…well, what he is, wasn't bad, but for goodness's sake, we are in front of kids! What type of example are we setting?"

Just then, a little boy, Jake, came and tugged on Katniss's sleeve, "Can you play hide-and-go-seek with us?"

Katniss sighed, Cato thought that she should sleep, or something, she looked terrible, only kids couldn't notice that she was tired enough to pass out as soon as she could put her head on a pillow.

"How about I play with you guys?" Peeta suggested, trying to help Katniss out.

"You're no fun! Katniss is fun!" the little 1st graders always told the truth, didn't they.

Katniss smiled gently, "Of course I'll play with you!" she turned to Peeta, and with a bit of the old Katniss, "Booyah! In your face! You got REJECTION! How does it feel to be rejected by a FIVE YEAR OLD!" albeit a bit tiredly.

Soon, Gale and Finnick joined in the taunting, while Katniss and Darius played Hide-and-go-seek with the little kids. Cato almost thought that he had been forgotten…

But then, Thresh said in a low undertone, "You leave her alone. She's going through enough right now. She doesn't need you adding on to her pile of problems right now."

Cato sighed, "You don't understand! I'm not trying to hurt her! I'm her friend!"

Thresh raised an eyebrow, "A friend who's friends with her enemies? A friend who always stands on the enemy's side when confronted? A friend who spills her secret to the entire school? A friend who ends up rubbing in the fact that she's going to die, when she's at one of the few places she's happy? Cause to me, that sounds like you're a really crappy friend."

Cato ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, "I know I've been a crappy friend. I want to fix it. I just hope I'm not too late."

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Katniss called all her friends over to her house, and had Thom join them. They were all in the living room, chatting, joking, and hanging out. Thom asked, "So, Katniss, what is your ulterior motive for bringing us all together here?"<p>

Katniss cleared her throat, "I'm making a bucket list."

Her friends sobered up immediately. "And I want you to help me," she added.

"All right…Let's do this," Thom said.

"Right!" Katniss wrote down, 'Bucket List', and wrote 'Number 1:".

Peeta raised his hand. "Geez, Peeta, we're not in school you know," Gale said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Peeta rolled his eyes, "Perform publicly."

"No!" Finnick and Katniss said together.

"Yes!" the rest of the group said.

"Honestly, I don't know what's holding you back! You guys sound great, and you should share your talents with the world! You guys don't nearly sound as good by yourselves than how you sound together. You need to do it know before," Thresh faltered. "Before you can't do it anymore."

Katniss and Finnick exchanged a look. They were communicating by their eyes. Somehow, Katniss and Finnick had clicked together before anyone else, they understood each other better.

Then Finnick took a deep breath and said, "Ok." while Katniss nodded. The room let out a cheer. Finnick and Katniss had been obstinate at the prospect of performing for so long. None of them knew why, although many wanted to know, Katniss and Finnick refused to discuss it, or do the action.

But, now, at last they would perform. "Details!" Gale called out. "When, where, and all the rest of that trash."

Peeta rolled his eyes, "Of course, they should do it in the Panem High Choir Recital. Duh!"

Katniss and Finnick exchanged a look. "We turned that down two days ago," Katniss revealed.

"You what!" Darius looked shocked. "You turned down the PANEM HIGH CHOIR RECITAL?"

"Umm…Yes?" Finnick tried.

"You idiots! How did I ever become friends with such idiots!" Darius burst.

Thom groaned, "Oh yeah? Tell me how I'm related to one!"

Katniss and Finnick looked at a loss for words. "Umm…If you don't mind explaining, what did we do wrong?" Katniss immediately suffered the consequences for her ill chosen words, and cringed at the din her ears suffered.

"YOU TURN DOWN THE PANEM HIGH CHOIR RECITAL AND YOU ASK WHAT YOU DID WRONG?" Gale shouted.

"IDIOTS, YOU IDIOTS!" Darius moaned.

"HOW AM I EVEN RELATED TO YOU?" Thom looked at the ceiling.

Before Peeta could scream something, Katniss said, "A part of me just died. Most likely my ears. Please stop," she begged.

"Ugh!" Their friends flopped on the couch.

Suddenly, Peeta perked up, "So, can you revoke what you said and still go to the Recital?"

"Maybe if they cried about how they were idiots, maybe ten times more than what I did," Darius commented.

After a lot of thought, they finally finished the bucket list.

Do a Panem High Choir Recital with Finnick.

2. Find out a random person's half birthday, and throw a party for them.

Peeta said, "I always wanted a half birthday party."

Katniss smirked, "No way am I throwing one for you...I can only cook squirrel."

"Same here," Gale affirmed.

"How about we find someone else's half birthday, and throw a party for them?" Finnick suggested.

Katniss grinned, "They won't know what hit them, when they walk in, and see a party for them."

3. Destroy Glimmer's perfect nails

"Honestly," Katniss sighed. "I always used to stare at Glimmer's nails. They were so...annoying. She used to wave them in my face, and whenever she talked, all I could see was bright neon colors."

"Ooh, let's destroy them!" Gale clapped happily.

It was at times like this that you could see Katniss and Gale were closer than anyone else in this room. They wore identical troublemaking smiles, "Hell Yeah!" Katniss high fives Gale.

4. Watch Thom become what he really wants to be.

"I want to see you become what you really want to be."

Thom sighed, "No."

"Yes. A friend once told me," Katniss smiled at the memory of that friend, "that she'd rather die happy than live an unhappy life. I want you to be happy when i die."

Everyone in the room winced, but Thom sighed, again, and whispered, "Ok."

5. Watch my step father's purple vein burst out when 5. happens.

Katniss wrote this down as soon as Thom agreed to Number four. No one argued but Thom silently raised his hand for a high-five, and Katniss grinned.

6. Act in a movie.

"We're such great actors," Finnick said. "We should put our acts to use, you know, before we can't anymore."

Katniss chewed her lip, "I don't know."

"C'mon, Catnip!" Gale said. "You're a great actor, Finnick too, you guys should act in a movie."

"No choice." Finnick said and wrote down, 'Act in a movie.'

7. Die at home.

"I want to die at home," Katniss said. "I don't want to die in a hospital, looking at those terrible white rooms. I want to die at home."

No one argued.

8. Have 'If I Die Young' and "Here's to Never Growing Up' recorded by me and Finnick, and play it at my funeral.

"We should record a song," Finnick said.

"Let's play it at my funeral," Katniss suggested.

Finnick sighed, "I really don't want to think about it, but what song?"

"If I Die Young," Peeta suggested.

"Here's To Never Growing Up," Thresh put in.

Katniss grinned, "Both of them...Ha, you'll all get old and cranky, but _I_ won't!"

Darius whined, "No Fair!"

9. Give out free hugs for a day.

"Let's give out free hugs for a day," Katniss suggested.

Everyone stared at her, "What brought that on?" Peeta asked, incredulous.

"I just want to," was all Katniss replied.

Thom shrugged, "Ok."

10. Punch Cato (Inconsiderate Bastard)

Katniss said, "And we need to save the best for last."

"What is it?" Gale asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna punch Cato, gosh, I wanted to punch him at the Cancer Home, but with all those kids there," Katniss trailed off.

"I told you, you are way too thoughtful," Gale chided.

"Shuddup."

"Ooh, remind me to get you a book of comebacks."

Katniss sighed, "You always steal my best lines."

(After Katniss wrote down 'Punch Cato' Gale put in parentheses, (Inconsiderate Bastard))

* * *

><p>The last fleeting thought Katniss had possession of before she drifted off to sleep was, 'Such a beautiful place…To be with friends."<p> 


	8. Just Like That

Hey Guys! Slowly accumulating followers and faves. Thanks so much to everyone who has helped me...Special thanks to Courtney! :) This story is dedicated to my cherished sister, Holly, and to Courtney, my inspirer and my encourager, she has been a great blessing to me. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own _the Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins, nor any of the characters from the amazing world she created. Enjoy!

P.S. I might not be updating for the next few days. I have a terrible cold. :(

* * *

><p>Katniss stretched when she woke up the next day. "When are you going to start the bucket list?" Katniss turned her head, facing Peeta.<p>

"I think I'll start today."

"Is there a specific reason?"

Katniss tilted her head, thinking. "Nah." She laughed. "It's more like I want to punch Cato as soon as I can."

Peeta laughed, "Can I take a video of that?"

Thresh's head popped out of his blankets, "A video of what?"

"Of badass Katniss punching inconsiderate bastard Cato."

"Wow, didn't know you had that vocabulary in you, Peeta," Gale commented. "I'm gonna cry! You're growing up!" he traced a fake tear down his cheek.

"You're all so childish!" Katniss said. She pouted, "I'm not talking to you anymore!"

They dissolved into laughter. One of the last times they would.

* * *

><p>When they got to school, Peeta immediately took out his phone to video Katniss punching Cato, as did the rest of her friends.<p>

They watched as Katniss marched up to Cato. "Hey, you bastard," she growled. "Thi-"

Cato cut her off, "Sorry, I don't screw people with cancer."

Kids gasped in the hallway. Katniss however furrowed her brows as if something puzzled her, then she said softly, "You're high aren't you?" She said, "I'm disappointed. I thought you were better than that."

Cato drawled, "Not all of us can be goody-goodies like you. Then again, my baby sister and father hasn't died. I bet your sister hated you, and was a bitch. And my stepfather doesn't hit me. Oh no, did I spill your secret?" he taunted, sneering in her furious face.

"You jerk!" she cried, and punched his stomach, causing him to bend over, then punching his face. She leaned over him, "I don't care if you report me. The first one, was for being an inconsiderate bastard, the second was for slandering my sister. You better not bother me or any of my friends again, or you will pay, I can do much worse than you just suffered. Got it?" she questioned pushing him up against the lockers.

"You're fortunate I'm high right now, you bitch!" he snarled. Then he promptly fell over, the drugs and injuries overriding his system.

The teachers flooded the halls, two of them hauled Cato to the Nurse's office, another took Katniss to the Principal's office, and the rest guided the rest of the students back to their classes, despite their protests for one reason or another.

* * *

><p>Katniss surveyed the Prinicpal's office. Effie Trinket sat at the mahogany desk. "Well, Katniss," she trilled. "I didn't think you'd be one for trouble, now would you like to tell me what happened?" she leaned over her desk, "You can pretend I'm your very best friend and tell me all your secrets!"<p>

"Right," Katniss said sarcastically. She leaned over the table towards the very much excited Effie, and whispered, "I've got no secrets, I'm an open book, I'm afraid."

"Well, Katniss what exactly caused this, erm, display of aggression?"

"What are you, a counselor?"

"Well that's on my side job calendar," Trinket waved a hand dismissively, not catching Katniss's sarcasm, or her disbelieving look at her answer. "Now, tell me, do you like Cato? Was punching him showing your way of showing affection for him? Because, dear, that's not the right way to go about it…I could help you if you want, to win his heart over, you could do it, although I'd have to call in a make-up team, and oh, the changes we'll have to make!" Trinket looked sympathetically at Katniss.

Katniss pulled a knife out of her boot and slammed it on the table, "I am _done _here!" She stood up.

"That is mahogany!" Trinket shrieked.

"Like I care!" Katniss retorted.

Trinket looked like she was on the verge of tears, "I would expel you right now, if not for the Panem High Recital! You have to participate in that, I'll tell you what, you have _one more chance_ Katniss," she trilled dramatically. "And you better not mess this one up."

"Don't worry, I tend to screw things up a lot."

"Language!"

Katniss walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cato woke up with a start, then groaned and pulled at his hair. Unfortunately, he remembered everything that had happened yesterday. He remembered being frustrated, and getting high. He remembered spilling Katniss's secrets, mocking her, calling her a bitch. He saw the bruises she gave him. He felt sore. Thankfully, he had been able to hide it from his parents.<p>

He thought of what was going to happen when he got to school. When he _actually _got there, the first place he went to was Katniss's locker. He saw her there surrounded by her friends. When Thresh, the first guy to see him, he glared. "Get the **** out of here!" he growled.

Katniss stopped abruptly and turned, "Did I not give you enough grief before? What more do you want?"

Cato sighed, "I need to talk to you."

Katniss sneered, "What? Afraid of me telling your family you're on drugs?" Her face dropped. "Well you don't need to worry. I wouldn't dream of doing that to Rosie." She took a step closer towards Cato. He found himself catching his breath. She was beautiful, even when angry. "You know, she puts you on this pedestal. I'm not going to knock you off of there. She cares about you too much," her face softened.

"I need to talk to you," Cato repeated.

Katniss hesitated. "Fine, but Gale gets to come with me."

There was no question in the statement, Cato nodded, and beckoned for Katniss and Gale to come.

"Look, I'm sorry," Cato started.

"You're sorry?" Gale asked incredulously. "That's all you've got to say?"

"Well if you had let me finish," Cato said annoyed.

"All right, all right," Gale said.

"I shouldn't have done what I did."

"No shit Sherlock!" Katniss looked angry.

"You're not making this any easier for me," Cato was annoyed.

"Sorry," Katniss and Gale exchanged a glance, "Were we supposed to make your life as easy as possible, I mean compared to what you gave me?" Katniss asked.

Cato groaned and felt his hands ripping out pieces of his hair, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done what I did. I betrayed your trust, and I regret it so much. I was a jerk. Or whatever else you want to call me. I deserve it. I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I want it so bad. Please, forgive me?"

Katniss sighed, and mumbled, "I'm gonna regret this so much later on, won't I?"

Gale shook his head up and down emphatically, "Yep. But, you're gonna do it anyway."

Cato looked at Gale in shock. "D-di-did you just take my side?"

Gale rolled his eyes, "Geez, that hard to believe, I'm a great guy on the inside!"

Katniss smiled, "Gale, Gale, Gale, don't you know it's not good to tell lies?"

"You're so mean to me! What did I ever do to you?"

Katniss suddenly jumped in the air. "Oh gosh," she said. She pulled out her phone and said, "Yellow?"

"No Blue…" Gale said sarcastically.

Katniss motioned for him to be silent, "Shut up," she mouthed. Then she spoke clearly, "No.

"No way.

"Gosh," she rolled her eyes. "You are not gonna post that on YouTube. Yes, it was epic. Yes, it was badass, and yes, I was AWESOME and kicking ass in there, although I think that's redundant, but whatever, but it also puts Cato at fault."

Cato's eyes went wide. She was doing this for him?

"Of course I forgave him! You know me, forgiving personality, smiles for everyone, I'm practically Miss Sunshine!"

Gale made gagging noises behind her, and shook his head side from side.

"Oh, shut up Gale!" she talked into her phone again, "I'll tell you what, how about you video me destroying Glimmer's nails, then you can post that on YouTube, no protestation whatsoever." Katniss smiled into the phone. "Bye!"

Katniss shut down the phone and turned to them. She was immediately swallowed into Cato's arms. "Ummm…Love you too?" She asked confusedly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked.

"Uh. Nothing, duh!" Gale said.

"He is so right, you should be bowing down to me, and groveling at my feet!" Katniss claimed imperiously.

And just like that, Cato was accepted into their circle of friends. All that was left, was to break it off with the Careers. Cato hoped that it would be 'just like that'…But he knew deep down, that it wouldn't. For now though, he was going to enjoy this special friendship they all shared now that he was accepted. Just like that.


	9. Of Recitals, Heartbreak, EXES

Hey Guys! Thanks for waiting for this long awaited chapter. :) A lot of italicization in this chapter. I'm feeling better now, but not completely. REALLY ÜBER LONG chapter here. It boosts my story up to 20,000 words! This story is dedicated to Holly my cherished sister, and Courtney a great support and inspirer for me...(I wish I could just keep her with me for a personal stock of support. :) ) Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _the Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins nor the world and characters she created. I do not own 'Just Give Me a Reason', 'Waiting for Superman', and 'Back to December'...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cato woke up, and smiled. He remembered yesterday perfectly…Then, he also remembered that he'd have to break it up with the Careers today…Finnick had told him that when he left the Careers the whole school called it 'The Break Up', which just sounded so weird as if he was dating the Careers.<p>

Cato was worried over what he would do, about leaving the Careers, but he didn't worry about it too much.

When he got to school, Glimmer attached herself onto his arm immediately, Clove a bit farther away. Cato said, "Glimmer, I have to tell you guys something."

Glimmer smiled, expecting it to be good news and said, "How about, like during lunch?" she tossed her hair. "I _guess _I could, like, squeeze you into my, like, tight schedule."

Clove threw Cato a confused look. "You'll see," he mouthed. He wished that Clove would come with him. He had tried asking her before, but she always avoided the question. He wished that he didn't have to leave her without a real friend among the careers again. But it was what he had to do.

At lunch, he stood up. "Guys," he started.

They gave various nods, thumbs up, and smiles to show that they were listening. "I-I have to leave," he said.

The Careers shot confused looks at each other. "Leave, like, where?" Cashmere asked.

"To the Bahamas?" Marvel cracked.

Cato looked uncomfortable, "Um. No, I mean I'm leaving the Careers."

Silence hung over the table for a bit. Then it exploded.

"Dude! No! Why would you leave?" Marvel shouted.

"Why? Like, there's no way you'd, like, want to leave our, like, totally awesome group!" Glimmer wailed.

"Are you ok? Maybe he's delirious. You're not gonna leave, just no!" Brutus cracked his knuckles.

"Look, like, we're not going to like, let you leave if you don't, like have a good reason. Like, leaving to join Goodwill's clan," she sneered at Katniss's table.

But, it was Clove's statement that hit him, that made him admire her. "Are you sure?" was all she asked.

The whole group was too engrossed in putting up reasons he shouldn't. He looked at Clove. "Yes."

Then, Clove stood up, "Then I'm leaving too!" she shouted with finality. The whole lunch room was in chaos. The Career table was in havoc.

To build things up, Katniss sauntered over to the table, and slung an arm over Clove and Cato. "Well, guys, welcome to the Goodwill Group. The first step, is to go to a charity store, and get ratty t shirts that infuriates the Careers, these anorexic, steroid taking people," she smiled innocently at the Careers who were now seething at her new comment.

"The second step," she continued, "is to make a jab at them whenever it's possible."

Brutus cracked his knuckles.

"The third step, is to run away when you hear that horrifying sound, before Brutus attacks you," she slowly was backing away. "Run!"

The Careers had gotten up from the table, and was ready to attack the 'Goodwill Group'. Katniss beckoned to her table, and they all sprung up, and dashed out of the lunch room. Clove and Cato learned that they had to work hard to keep up with them. They were fast…Ok, that was an understatement.

They easily outran the Careers. They stopped in a clearing in the woods. Gale and Katniss high-fived each other. "We outran the rest of you," they bragged.

"So, we've got newbies, eh?" Thresh asked.

"No, they've been on our side for as long as I can remember, and they have been spying on the Careers as a futile attempt to bring them down to the level of the 'Goodwill Group'," Katniss said dryly, and rolled her eyes. "Duh! OF COURSE THEY'RE NEWBIES!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"Thanks, I will!" Katniss smiled innocently.

Peeta eyed Clove, "How do we know that she's on our side?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Katniss questioned. "I mean, just look at her! You're such an idiot!"

"Says the person who infuriates the Careers on purpose!"

Clove was grinning ear to ear, it seemed like she had finally found her true self.

* * *

><p>Days after joining the group, Cato was upset. He knew what was happening, but he needed confirmation. "Clove!" he called.<p>

"Oh, hey Cato," she said.

"I really need your help!" he said distraught.

"Okay," she said slowly, a bit freaked out.

"What does it mean when somebody makes me want to kiss her when she's happy, hug her when she's angry, and makes me feel like I want to protect her always?" Cato asked desperate.

Clove smiled softly, "I believe that means that you love her." then she hurriedly added, "It's not me right?"

"Am I that despicable?" Cato asked. "No, it's not you."

"Good," she murmured, "Cause I beat you to it."

"What?" Cato asked confused.

Clove blushed, "Nothing."

"Beat me to what, c'mon Clover!"

"Beat you to love," she murmured.

"You're in love?" he asked incredulous.

"Shush, not so loud! And yes!"

"With who?" Cato was genuinely interested.

"Gale." Clove was really blushing now.

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know," Clove looked away.

Cato slumped down on the wall next to her. "Then I guess we're on the same page," he sighed.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the Panem High Recital. In fact, it was just a few hours before the recital. Katniss and Finnick were freaking out.<p>

"Kaaatniiiss!" Finnick shouted.

"What?" she whined.

"THE RECITAL'S IN ONLY A FEW HOURS!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

"I'm freaking out!"

Katniss slung an arm around him. "Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about," she said sweetly. "EXCEPT THAT WE'LL BE PERFORMING IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE, AND WE ARE _PERSONS! _WE PERSONS DO NOT MIX WITH PEOPLE, AND WE WILL MESS UP, AND WE'LL BE PERMANENTLY DISGRACED, AND I'LL BE-"

Finnick cut her off, rubbing his ears, "Gosh woman, you'll be the death of my ears!"

The rest of the friends were quietly laughing at the pair of overstressed performers.

"Guys," Peeta said soothingly. "You'll definitely win!"

"Sheesh, chanting 'Yoga Breathing' would be more helpful than that!" Katniss griped.

Finnick joined in, "Yeah, since when did 'you'll definitely win' actually work?"

"You know what?" Gale put a hand on Katniss's shoulder and motioned for Darius to do the same to Finnick. "I think that we need a break. How about we go to…"

"The park," Darius supplied.

"Whatever." Katniss said sullenly.

"What she said," Finnick pointed at Katniss.

"Right," Gale said slowly. He snapped his finger, "Let's go people!"

When they got there, Finnick and Katniss immediately went to the swings. They both had a odd fascination with them, and always had to use them when they were stressed. Cato went on the swing next to Katniss.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Psshhh," Katniss said.

"No way," Finnick finished.

"Well, I'll be cheering for you guys, no matter what."

A whole change overcame the atmosphere. "You know," Finnick smiled softly. "I think that's what we needed to hear."

Katniss explained, "Yeah. Not reassurance that we would win or be crowned victor. I think that we needed to hear is that you guys are on our side no matter what."

"Umm, I think it was implied." Cato said.

"Did it look like we were in the mood for looking for clues to find out what they were implying?"

"Nope!" Darius said, popping the p.

"How did he get here?" Finnick was surprised.

"I believe that he walked through the gate and onto the swing," Katniss said dryly. "Now push me Darius!"

Darius laughed, and gave Katniss a push. Cato watched them. Katniss seemed so carefree and happy. Then Gale picked her up, and carried her on his back.

She hugged him from behind, "Thanks guys. I think this is was I needed."

They were at the recital. Cato wasn't allowed to see them, until when they came up onto the stage. Katniss had to sing a song without Finnick, and vice versa, then they had to sing a duet. Everyone who had heard them sing before were confident that they would win. They were not.

Finnick was up first. He was wearing a form fitted blue t shirt, and denim jeans. Finnick took a deep breath, and stuffed one of his hands in his pockets, and put his other hand on the microphone.

_Finnick _**Katniss**

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

_She's talking to angels,_

_Counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_Falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_Waiting for Superman_

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,_

_This Metropolis_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_

_She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,_

_Left without a kiss."_

_Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah_

_She's talking to angels,_

_She's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_She's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_waiting for Superman..._

_...to lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and flying through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_Oh, at the speed of light_

_And she smiles_

_She's talking to angels,_

_She's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers,_

_She's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman..._

_...to lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love, oh, and flying through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_She's waiting for Superman_

Finnick smiled at the crowd, and you could practically hear the girls swoon. He went off stage as Katniss came on.

Katniss was wearing a green form fitted t shirt, and gray denim skinny jeans. She had refused to wear a dress, Cato had heard. Her hair was in a waterfall braid. It was the first time Cato had seen her with her hair down. She had no makeup on, yet she was obviously the star of the show.

She smiled at the crowd, and grabbed the microphone off the the podium, holding it in her hand, she brought it up to her lips.

**I'm so glad you made time to see me.**

**How's life? Tell me how's your family?**

**I haven't seen them in a while.**

**You've been good, busier than ever,**

**We small talk, work and the weather,**

**Your guard is up and I know why.**

**Because the last time you saw me**

**Is still burned in the back of your mind.**

**You gave me roses and I left them there to die.**

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"**

**And I go back to December all the time.**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**

**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**

**I go back to December all the time.**

**These days I haven't been sleeping,**

**Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.**

**When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**

**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,**

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side.**

**Realized that I loved you in the fall.**

**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**

**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".**

**So this is me swallowing my pride**

**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**

**And I go back to December all the time.**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**

**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time.**

**I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,**

**So good to me, so right**

**And how you held me in your arms that September night –**

**The first time you ever saw me cry.**

**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**

**Probably mindless dreaming,**

**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**

**So if the chain is on your door I understand.**

**But this is me swallowing my pride**

**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**

**And I go back to December...**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**

**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**

**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**

**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time.**

**All the time.**

Katniss, like Finnick got a standing ovation. Katniss then walked off the stage. The announcer proclaimed, "Don't worry folks, she'll be back in a bit, along with Finnick Odair!"

Finnick walked on stage grinning. The announcer said again, "And here's his partner Katniss Everdeen! Enjoy the last performance of the Panem High Recital, ladies and gentlemen!"

She walked on stage, and grinned at Finnick. Clove glanced down at her phone, "Oh my gosh, Cato look!" The newest trends on twitter were #Finnickisamazing #Katnissishot #GladicametoseeFinnickandKatniss #Finnickandkatniss4ever…Cato didn't know why, but that last tag made him angry. They were already putting Finnick and Katniss together as a couple. He would've seethed more, but Katniss and Finnick had started.

"Hey guys!" Katniss shouted into the microphone. "How are you liking the show so far?"

The crowd screamed in reply.

"Well, we're going to be doing our last performance here." Finnick said. "Thanks to all who came to see us perform we really appreciate it."

"Thanks especially to our friends," Katniss said into her respective mic. "Gale, Darius, Thresh, Peeta, and last but not least, our newest friends Cato and Clove! Thank you guys. We couldn't have done it without you," looking sideways at Finnick, who nodded in agreement.

"I'd also like to thank a special someone, who helped me through one of my hardest times. Without her, I'd be pretty lost right now. So, thank you Courtney."

"And with that, let's start our song, yeah?" Finnick asked the crowd.

"_YES!_" the crowd screamed.

"You ready?" Finnick asked Katniss.

"Nope!" Katniss replied. "Let's do this."

They each stomped one foot to the beat, and the orchestra who was supporting them just went with it. Then Katniss stepped forward, and began the song.

** Right from the start**  
><strong>You were a thief<strong>  
><strong>You stole my heart<strong>  
><strong>And I your willing victim<strong>  
>I<strong> let you see the parts of me<strong>  
><strong>That weren't all that pretty<strong>  
><strong>And with every touch you fixed them<strong>

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**  
><strong>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Tell me that you've had enough<strong>  
><strong>Of our love, our love<strong>

** Just give me a reason**  
><strong>Just a little bit's enough<strong>  
><strong>Just a second we're not broken just bent<strong>  
><strong>And we can learn to love again<strong>  
><strong>It's in the stars<strong>  
><strong>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<strong>  
><strong>We're not broken just bent<strong>  
><strong>And we can learn to love again<strong>

Finnick took a deep breath and leaned forward into the mic.

_ I'm sorry I don't understand_  
><em>Where all of this is coming from<em>  
>I<em> thought that we were fine<em>  
><strong>(Oh, we had everything)<strong>  
><em>Your head is running wild again<em>  
><em>My dear we still have everythin'<em>  
><em>And it's all in your mind<em>  
><strong>(Yeah, but this is happenin')<strong>

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
><em>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh<em>  
><em>There's nothing more than empty sheets<em>  
><em>Between our love, our love<em>  
><em>Oh, our love, our love<em>

** _Just give me a reason_**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>**  
><strong><em>And we can learn to love again<em>**  
><strong><em>I never stopped<em>**  
><strong><em>You're still written in the scars on my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>You're not broken just bent<em>**  
><strong><em>And we can learn to love again<em>**

**Oh, tear ducts and rust**  
><em>I'll fix it for us<em>  
><strong>We're collecting dust<strong>  
><strong>But our love's enough<strong>  
><em>You're holding it in<em>  
><strong>You're pouring a drink<strong>  
><em>No nothing is as bad as it seems<em>  
><strong>We'll come clean<strong>

** _Just give me a reason_**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>**  
><strong><em>And we can learn to love again<em>**  
><strong><em>It's in the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<em>**  
><strong><em>That we're not broken just bent<em>**  
><strong><em>And we can learn to love again<em>**

**_Just give me a reason_**  
><strong><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>**  
><strong><em>And we can learn to love again<em>**  
><strong><em>It's in the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<em>**  
><strong><em>That we're not broken just bent<em>**  
><strong><em>And we can learn to love again<em>**

**_Oh, we can learn to love again_**  
><strong><em>Oh, we can learn to love again<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent<em>**  
><strong><em>And we can learn to love again<em>**

There was a dead silence, the shocked, good type of silence. Then, the room exploded with cheers, screams, clapping. To say the crowd went wild would be an understatement. Katniss and Finnick were standing there breathless in all their glory. Then still staring at the crowd, Katniss raised her hand sideways for a high-five. Finnick not missing a beat, and like Katniss staring at shock at the crowd high-fived her back.

Then the announcer's voice filtered through the speakers. "Well that was certainly a performance!" as Finnick and Katniss left the stage. "Now the judges will be deciding who exactly will be crowned the victors of the Panem High Recital!"

As they waited for the judges, Cato was aware of someone sitting down in the seat beside him. He looked to the side and to his surprise he saw Katniss and Finnick sitting with them.

"Hey," Katniss whispered breathlessly. She looked beautiful.

Cato was about to reply when the speakers bursted to life again, "And the victors are…Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair!" The crowd exploded once more.

As Katniss and Finnick gravitated towards the stage, people snapped photos, leaned to touch their clothes, and shouted for them to look at them. The victors were obviously shocked, pleasantly of course.

"Thank you." Finnick and Katniss said together at the podium, after receiving their crowns. "Thank you," they repeated. They looked so happy. When they reached their friends, Cato was in awe.

"You guys were amazing!" Gale exclaimed. They left to get back to Katniss's house. They easily got lost in the crowd, but they stayed in groups of two.

Cato was paired with Katniss. As they wove through the crowd, Cato stared at Katniss. She had a certain glow about her, a happy, fulfilled, content one. He didn't know what possessed him, but he grabbed her hand, spun her around, and kissed her.

* * *

><p>The kiss lasted for about only two seconds, but it left Cato wanting so much more. Katniss seemed to be in shock. Finally she said in a quiet voice, "Why did you do that?"<p>

Cato was at loss for words, "I-I-" He did the only thing he could think of. He left. Yes, he left her in the midst of the crowd. He abandoned her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Katniss got to school, she saw Cato and everyone else waiting for her at her locker. She mentally groaned. She had purposefully gone to school as late as possible, to avoid Cato, but to no avail. She decided to share books with the guy next to her, and skip getting her books from the locker. She went the other way.<p>

She met Finnick on the way to Music Class. "Why weren't you at your locker?"

"Shh!" she whispered seeing Cato come around the other corner. She ducked behind a plant.

"What are you doing?" Finnick hissed.

"I'm just having a friendly conversation with the plant here," she said sarcastically. "No, I'm avoiding Cato. Mission Impossible: Avoid Cato. The short way of saying it is MIAC."

"Why would you do that?" Finnick's eyebrows were furrowed, ignoring her sarcastic jabs.

"He kissed me yesterday, then when I asked him why, he just abandoned me! I mean, what the hell?"

Just then, Cato spotted them and said cautiously, "Hey."

Katniss got up, and said, "You know I was just having a nice conversation with the plant, but I have to go now because of…" she trailed off. "Lady problems…So yeah."

She walked off towards the hall, and Finnick turned to Cato, "Did you really kiss her and then leave her?"

Cato cringed. "Yes."

Finnick whistled, "To me it just sounds like you've got a lot of sexual tension."

Cato slapped his forehead.

When Katniss got back into the class, they were well into instruments. She picked up a guitar, and joined a group with a kid she didn't recognize. She was very well aware of Cato staring at her for the whole time.

* * *

><p>Katniss was dreading lunch when it came around. She finally decided to spend lunch outdoors. She went immediately from English to outdoors. She sat in a tree until she heard someone clear their throat. She looked from her lofty branch. Cato was directly under her.<p>

Cato wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. He had been able to identify what he felt for Katniss. After the most recent event, he knew. Cato Stone was falling in love with a dying girl.

"Katniss," he said softly. "Come on down."

Katniss cautiously looked at him. "You're not going to kiss me again," she ordered.

"Ok."

She came down, and sat next to him on the grass. "What's your explanation?"

"I-I…I'm sorry for what I did earlier," he said.

"Okay," Katniss said slowly.

"But, I don't regret it." Cato bit his lip.

"Why not?" Katniss looked at her hands.

"Because…because I'm falling in love with you."

"You what?" Katniss asked. But, by her pale face, he was sure she knew what he had said.

"I'm falling in love with you," he said gently. He took her hand.

She pulled away, "No! No, you are _not _falling in love with me! I'm messed up, I'm _dying _for God's sake!"

"You're not messed up, and I still love you!"

"No," she covered her ears. "You do not love me! You _can't _love me!"

"You can't change that I do."

"I don't care, we can't even be together, Cato!" she looked close to tears.

"And, why not?" he challenged. He felt frustrated, angry.

"Are you _trying _to cause me pain? We just can't be together!"

He could see the tears in her eyes, yet he pushed even harder. "_Why?" _he asked again.

"Just stop!" Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"No!" Cato thundered. "I am not letting you go! Will you at least listen to me?"

"No!" Katniss cried, "_You listen! _What do you think is going to happen after we fall in love? Cato, I'm going to die in a few months! I was content with dying yesterday, I was ready! But now? I don't want to leave anymore…I don't want to leave you.

"See? We can't be together. All that's going to happen is _grief. _It's better that we separate ourselves now…We have to stop this. I have to stop this," she waved her hands. Tears were madly streaming down her face.

Cato brushed them away with his thumbs. He said quietly, "You're trying to push away love," he shook his head. "_It won't work._"

"You have to stop," she cried.

Cato sighed, "You need a friend right now the most. So, that's what I'll be. But Katniss remember, _you can't push away love._"

Katniss cried, "What do you think I've been trying to do?"

Cato enfolded her into his arms. "Shhh…Just let it go." Katniss sobbed into his chest. They stayed there for hours. With Katniss sobbing, and Cato comforting her, rubbing soothing circles into her back. The sobs began to quiet, and soon Katniss was asleep. She was leaning against him, her back against his chest.

Cato brushed a lock of hair away from her face. He kissed the top of her head.. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." He watched her relaxed face, heard her relaxed breathing.

"_But I still love you._"

* * *

><p>The next day, Katniss rolled out of bed. She remembered everything from yesterday. She ran a hand through her hair. She stared at her clock for a minute, then suddenly jolted. Her alarm had broken the night before, so she told Thom to wake her up, so she had enough time to get ready, but Thom apparently had forgot. Katniss groaned. She quickly threw on a tshirt, some jeans and a converse and sailed out the door, only stopping to say, "Thom, I'm gonna kill you when I get back! I told you to wake me up!" to which Thom smirked.<p>

When she got to school, she hurried into gym, the second class of her day. She ran in breathless, ignoring the smirks of Gale and Darius, giving Darius a friendly push on her way to Abernathy.

"You missed half the class and first period," Haymitch said dryly.

"Really?" Katniss retorted. "Hadn't noticed."

"I'll have to mark you absent."

"Aw, come on Coach, I thought I was your favorite!"

"Just be on time, next time Everdeen."

"Yes sir!" then she said under her breath. "Unlikely."

"I heard that!" Haymitch barked.

"You know you love me anyway, Abernathy."

Katniss sauntered back to her friends. "Nice shirt," Gale smirked. Katniss looked down. She was wearing a shirt from two freaking years ago, it fit _extremely _well. A bit too well.

"Shoot! Gale," Katniss whined. "It's all your fault for breaking my alarm clock, then texting me into the early hours!"

"What? You look good in it!"

"You know I don't like the attention!"

Then Cato stepped forward, "Here," he said. He passed her his sweat shirt. "You can wear this."

Katniss felt butterflies in her stomach as she leaned forward to accept it. "Thanks," she murmured.

Cato smirked at her, "I did like the shirt though."

Katniss groaned.

* * *

><p>During the last period of school, Cato texted Katniss.<p>

**Cato **_Katniss_

** U wanna go 2 the coffee shop after skull?**

_*gasp* winnie the pooh, didn't know u watched that. and hey, ur not supposed 2 text during class. u should know that._

Cato smiled at her text, and replied. **U of all ppl…since when did we follow the rules? and who hasn't watched winnie the pooh. 1 of the best movies ever. u didn't answer my q. **

_I can do whatever i like. my time is limited here. U however…R we going w/the rest of the group?_

**U forget…Im rich 2, i can do whatever i like 2. **Cato decided to skip her second sentence. **by ourselves. u up for it?**

_Im not jealous. im rich 2, or at least my mum is. Ok. we going rite after skull?_

Cato grinned. **Rite after skull.**

* * *

><p>Cato and Katniss walked down the road to the coffee shop. He watched as Katniss immediately greeted the woman behind the counter, Greasy Sae. She led them to a booth near the back of the small shop.<p>

"Hey Greasy Sae," Katniss said.

"Hello, Katniss dear. You'll want the usual I suppose," the old lady crooned.

"Yup! Oh, and this here is a friend of mine, Cato."

"Why, hello dear," Greasy Sae said.

"Hi." Cato said.

"Ooh, he's a nice catch," Greasy Sae winked at Katniss, after saying this not so subtly. "Let's hope he's not like Romulus, eh?"

Katniss visibly winced. Cato spoke up, "Who's Romulus?"

Katniss dismissed him, although her nerves were obviously jumbled, "Umm, an old boyfriend of mine."

Cato noticed her discomfort, and simply said, "Well, what would you recommend from this place?"

Katniss visibly relaxed and said, "Well, I like their blueberry muffins."

"I'll have that then, and some black coffee." Cato said.

"Like his soul," Katniss hissed towards Greasy Sae, who laughed.

Greasy Sae watched them curiously, and brought them their orders. Katniss got a blueberry muffin and some lemon honey tea. Cato received his same blueberry muffin and black tea.

Katniss popped a piece of her muffin into her mouth and moaned. "Yum, I haven't had this in such a long time! You really do make the best muffins Greasy Sae,"

"And you aren't the first to tell me that," Greasy Sae chuckled, but she looked pleased.

Cato hadn't seen Katniss this at comfort, except when she was with Gale and Darius, and the rest of her friends in her own world.

Katniss noticed his look and nodded, "This is like a second home to me. I'd always come here whenever my stepfather, Cray used to…" she trailed off, but Cato got the hint.

"C'mere." Cato beckoned towards her. Katniss hesitated, and he added, "I don't bite you know…Unless you want me to."

"Eew," Katniss said. But, what Cato was trying to do, worked. She forgot her worries and sat next to him.

He put an arm around her and said, "You know I used to be a playboy."

"Did you? Cause me respect for you went from about 9 out of 10 to 7 out of 10."

Cato raised an eyebrow, "Why wasn't I a 10 before?"

Katniss blushed, which was a new look of her to Cato, "Because you loved me."

"Present tense, sweetheart."

Katniss scowled, "Don't call me sweetheart, and what do you mean by 'present tense'?"

Cato breathed on her ear, and whispered, "I still love you."

Katniss blushed for the second time. "You still don't get a 10."

* * *

><p>After the long nice time she had with Cato, Katniss knew. Oh she knew all too well. Katniss knew that she was falling in love with Cato. She knew that she was rolling down a hill…She only wished she knew how to stop.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later, Katniss was walking to her school. The first snow had occurred, but now it was iced over, and there were ice patches everywhere. As she was near the school, she slipped on an ice patch, and she almost fell backwards, when she was caught by a pair of strong arms. She turned around to thank the person, but she gasped. She went weak at the knees, and almost fell - again- but she was caught -again- by another pair of strong arms -again-…<p>

Cato looked down at her, and laughed, "Careful there, sweetheart." he looked at Romulus. "Who's this."

Katniss swallowed and replied, "This is Romulus, my ex-boyfriend."

"Katniss, I came to apologize. I'm sorry. Did we ever officially make me an ex by the way? Just wondering." Romulus chuckled, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Katniss jerked out of his grasp, "I'm pretty sure when you kick your boyfriend out of your house into the freezing cold rain, tell them you NEVER want to see them again and you hate them and they're a bastard and a son of a bitch, AND you jail them for attempted rape and abuse- I'm pretty sure that consists of becoming my EX-boyfriend." Cato stood still in shock.

Just then, Gale saw Romulus, and ran as fast as he could towards them, "Get the hell out of here you bastard," he growled. It was then that Cato realized that Gale had been easy on him, that wasn't hate in his voice when Gale had threatened him earlier, it was warning. This was _real hatred_ in his voice.

Peeta, Darius, and Thresh soon headed over too when seeing Romulus. Romulus backed off, and said, "Katniss, just remember. I never meant to hurt you. I-I can't make any excuses for what I did. But I can try to replace them with good memories instead of bad ones. I'll be back, but not to hurt you. You're like my sister now. Just remember that Kat."

Katniss fell into Gale's arms. She looked mentally and physically exhausted. Cato however couldn't help but feel jealous that she went to _Gale's _arms, and not his.

"Hey Catnip," Gale said softly. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Katniss breathed. "Yeah."

"I think you should take today off from school. I'm sure they won't mind. Go to Greasy Sae's for a day." Gale suggested.

"That sounds good," Katniss conceded.

Thresh demanded, "But, you should take one of us with you, just for precaution."

"I'll go," Cato said immediately.

No one argued, so they left for the same old coffee shop together, walking side by side.

They walked into the coffee shop, and Greasy Sae gravitated towards them immediately to their table in the back of their booth.

"Now shouldn't you two be in school?" she chided gently.

"Romulus came," was all Katniss offered, but Greasy Sae immediately got two blueberry muffins for each of them, and a a cup of tea for each of them respectively.

Even while they ate, she kept shooting looks at Katniss as if to see if she was still there, and to make sure she was all right.

After they had sufficiently been warmed up from the freeze outside, Cato cleared his throat. He didn't want to rush into the topic, but he really wanted an answer. "So…You were um…raped," Cato cringed. "by Romulus?"

Katniss sighed, as if she knew this topic would come up. "_Attempted rape," _she corrected. She took a sip of tea, and said, "I guess I better start from the beginning, yea?"

"The beginning," Cato confirmed. "would be good."

"All right then," Katniss took a deep breath. "Romulus was two years older than me. When I was in my freshman year, he was in junior. He was an upperclassman, and he was amused by my retorts and my sass. I, of course was flattered, but I didn't fall for him completely. I was wary of him. To keep a long story short, we began to spend more time with each other. He had already told me that he was falling in love with me.

_FlashBack_

_ "I'm falling in love with you, Katniss." He wrapped his arms around me from behind._

_ "Romulus!" I shouted._

_ End Flashback_

And then," Katniss's voice sounded far away, it had a dreamy quality that Cato had never heard before coming from Katniss. "then, I began to fall in love with him." she looked down at her hands. "We started dating my Sophomore year, which was his Senior. We were so much in love with each other."

She looked sideways at Cato, "He really did love me. Maybe it was that he loved me _too _much. But, I became lost in him. I lost myself for a while. Gale and Darius stopped talking to me. Darius moved away while I was lost. Then, Romulus began going to those senior parties. You know, he did the Senior High School cliche thing. He started to drink. He came to me more than once, drunk, and wanting to sleep with me. Though, he always called it 'making love'."

She chuckled bitterly. "I had lost myself, but I still wouldn't give in…That made him…" her voice cracked. "upset…To put it in an understatement," she laughed weakly. "But, in the end, after…you know, he'd get upset at himself. He'd tear himself up about it. He'd beg me to forgive him. And I did."

_Flashback_

_ Romulus's hands were where they were never before, his mouth on my neck. "C'mon Kat. Give in a little."_

_ "No! Rom, no, I'm not ready."_

_ Romulus growled, "Come on, Kat, don't you love me?"_

_ I was near to tears, "I do, but I'm just not ready!"_

_ "Well you know what! F*** you!" He backhanded me across the eye. I cried out and fled from the room._

_ The next day, I saw Romulus in school. "Kat," he whispered. _

_ I stared straight ahead. I knew that if I looked at him, I'd give in. "No." I said. _

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "You always say you are, but you just do it again, and again," I had tears on my face, but I was hardly aware of them._

_ "I really messed up this time," Romulus groaned. He punched his fist into the wall. _

_ I gasped, "Don't do that."_

_ "I don't care…I'm losing you. I can't lose you," he punched the wall again out of frustration. His fist was getting damaged._

_ I couldn't help it. I ran straight into his torso. "Don't," I whispered. "You'll never lose me."_

_ End of Flashback_

"But then, one time he went too far. It wasn't all his fault. He was really, really drunk. Usually he'd just hit me, and give up, but this time he just kept on going. I finally had the sense to leave. I was so scared." she stared at the ground. Cato felt so bad for her. How much had she gone through?

"I finally came to my senses, and I filed a report. I found he had done this to his past girlfriend for two years, but because he was a juvenile back then, he wasn't jailed. It was my fault he was jailed," she had tears streaming down her face.

"Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have done it. What if he could've changed for the better?"

"Sweetheart," Cato said, finding his voice for the first time. "It's not your fault."

"I put him in jail for _two damn years of his life, _Cato!" She really was crying now. "For me, I would give so much for two more years…And here, I made him waste two of his precious years in a hell hole!"

Cato was at a loss to do, when Greasy Sae came over, and shook Katniss firmly, but gently and said, "Katniss! It's not your fault!" sharply.

"How do you know?" Katniss asked sobbing.

"You damn well know how I know. You're innocent, honey, plain innocent. He tried to rape you, for God's sake!" Greasy Sae looked angry that Katniss was blaming herself about Romulus.

"Two years, Greasy Sae, TWO FREAKING DAMN YEARS!" she yelled.

"Honey, he would've done it to other girls had you not interfered," Greasy Sae argued.

Katniss finally wiped her eyes and whispered, "Well, it's done now and there's no going back…Except here he is, back again."

"You don't need to worry honey," Greasy Sae hugged her with one arm. "You've got hot stuff over there," she nodded towards Cato. "to protect you. You'll be ok."

"Yeah," Cato said. "You'll be ok. You've got Gale, Darius, Peeta, Thresh, and Clove on your side, here to protect you."

"What about you?" Katniss asked, looking up at Cato.

"Nah," Cato grinned. "I'm not here to protect you. Sweetheart, I'm here to love you."


	10. Of Audition, Romulus, and Parents

Hey guys! New chapter! Probably won't be able to update Saturday or Sunday, but we'll see...This story is dedicated to Holly my cherished sister, and Courtney a great support and inspirer for me...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _the Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins nor the world and characters she created. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A few days after the Romulus Incident, Clove found Cato alone and took the opportunity to tell him, "I'm telling Gale today."<p>

Cato looked up from his phone, where he was texting Katniss, Clove presumed. "Telling him what?"

Clove rolled her eyes, "That I love him, duh! Wish me luck!"

"All right," Cato said looking down at his phone again.

Clove waited. "What?" Cato asked, near to whining.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"That's so girly. But, I'll do it, just for you. Luck." he said. But he gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks," Clove smiled back.

* * *

><p>An hour after school, Clove came back to Cato, who was with Katniss and the rest of the gang, except for Gale, crying.<p>

"Clove?" Cato asked.

"H-h-he said no," she cried. "He said t-that it w-wasn't m-me, it-t was him…He said he thought he might be gay," she wailed.

Katniss looked really angry. "Oh, wait till I'm done with him," she growled, stomping away. "He won't even live to see the light of day."

"What?" Cato asked bewildered.

Darius, Peeta, Finnick, and Thresh were grinning. "Oh, you're gonna want to see this! When Katniss gets angry with Gale, there's only three words for it. _It is epic. _They both have such tempers. Peeta, you should film this!" Darius said.

They ran off to see the confrontation, along with Clove.

When they reached Gale's house, they saw Katniss madly knocking the door. Gale opened it, "What Katniss, I'm not in the mood right now." he said tiredly.

"To the hell with your mood!" Katniss shouted. "YOU IDIOT! You utter _IDIOT!_

You liked this girl before and after she became a Career, then when she _finally _gets the guts to ask you out, you _say you might be gay?_"

"What about you?" Gale said, getting defensive. He raised his voice pitch to mimmick Katniss, "Oh I love him, but I can't be with him?"

"Are you dying? You better go and apologize to her, right this minute Gale Forrester Hawthorne!"

"Ooh, she's bustin the middle names!" Finnick whispered to Thresh. Meanwhile, Clove's eyes were shining at Katniss's latest piece of news.

"Since when did this conversation turn to me and Cato? This is about you and Clove? What the hell were you thinking? Did you know she came to us crying, and telling us that you might be _gay?"_

"I wasn't thinking ok?" Gale ran a hand through his hair. "I was confused, and surprised. I did the first thing I thought of."

"Which was saying you might be gay!"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Katniss sighed, "Ok, well what's done is done." she glared at him, "You are going to apologize to Clove," she ordered.

"I guess so."

More glaring from Katniss.

A sigh from Gale, "I will."

"Good." Then Katniss's eyes softened, "For the record, I probably would've done something worse," she extended the olive branch of peace to him, through these words.

They hugged on his doorstep. Meanwhile, Gale's neighbor leaned out of his door, "Have you guys made peace yet? Good. I can finally take drink my liquor in peace." his head went back into his house again.

Cato gave away the group's hiding, "HAYMITCH IS GALE'S NEIGHBOR?"

"And mine," Katniss said smoothly. "I live on the other side of him."

"And what are you guys doing here?" Gale glared at everyone, but his eyes softened at Clove.

"I'm sorry Clover. I really do care about you. Can you forgive me?" Gale asked.

"Yes."

"In that case, will you be my girlfriend?"

Clove launched herself into Gale's arms, "Yes!"

Gale eyed Katniss, "Don't get too jealous Katniss."

"Me jealous, no way!" Katniss smiled innocently. "Clove, get off of Gale, he's _MINE! MY PRECIOUS!" _

Seeing Clove getting ready to cry again, Katniss hurriedly said, "It's a joke, Clove, a joke!"

* * *

><p>The next time Cato and Katniss were alone together, it was in Greasy Sae's coffee shop, he said, "So, you're in love with me?"<p>

Katniss looked down at her hands, and swallowed, "I'm not sure yet," she said. "I'm rolling down the hill pretty fast though."

"Almost only 8 more months."

"Please don't remind me," Katniss said.

"All right. What item on your bucket list are you going to do next?"

"I think I'll try to act in a movie," Katniss shrugged. "Shouldn't be hard with Cray as my dad."

"Poor guy," Cato smirked.

"Shuddup," Katniss whined. "You're so mean to me!"

"Hey Thom?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, Catnip?"

"Can you get Cray to get me cast in a movie?"

Thom looked confused at first, then her remembered, "Oh, the bucketlist. I'll see if I can convince Dad." While Katniss always referred to her step-father as 'Cray', Thom had always called him 'Dad'. Katniss didn't blame him, he really was Thom's father. But he wasn't hers.

"Thanks Thom," Katniss smiled in gratitude.

"Anything for you Catnip," Thom replied.

A few days later Thom got back to Katniss, "Hey Catnip, Dad was able to get you an audition," he handed her a slip of paper with an address and description on it. "I'm sure you'll get it. You're a pretty good actor."

Katniss smiled and said, "Well, I'm off to audition. You'll see me in the theaters, k?"

"Okay."

As she left the house she called Gale, "Yo, Gale, watch me audition?"

"Sure, Catnip. Anyone else coming?"

Katniss thought for a bit, "Bring another friend of ours, I don't care, just someone to keep you company. Please no PDA between Clove and you though."

"No promises, bye Catnip!" Katniss could practically hear him smirk through the phone.

"Goodbye Gale," she sighed. "Oh, wait, here's the address," she told him the address as she got into the car.

When she got there, Gale was already there, but not with Clove. With Cato.

"Oh, hey Cato," she greeted, smiling.

"Hey," he smiled back. "Finnick's coming too, he wanted to see if there was a part he could play."

Katniss nodded, "It would be nice to have someone else act beside me…I wonder what part I'm gonna play," she wondered.

"You didn't even look at the part?" Finnick popped in.

"No, Cray got it for me," Katniss replied absent mindedly, looking down at her part. She read aloud,

"Calypso (Cal) Brooks: Sixteen years old, coming of age, she falls in love with a high school friend, but he's dating another girl. Don't need to be comfortable with real kissing, it'll be at an angle, if you're not. Looks: Brown Hair, American

Jacob (Jake) McGalllenger: Sixteen years old, dating the Queen of the School, friends with Cal, and isn't sure how he feels about her. Don't need to be comfortable with real kissing, it'll be at an angle, if you're not. Looks: Brown hair, American, tall

Julia (Jules) Gringer: Sixteen years old, dating Jacob McGallenger, Queen of the School. Wants to put to Calypso as much as possible. Don't need to be comfortable with real kissing, it'll be at an angle, if you're not. Looks: Blonde hair, preferably blue eyes, American

Marcus (Mark) Haven: Sixteen years old, best friends with Calypso, loves Julia. Don't need to be comfortable with real kissing, it'll be at an angle, if you're not. Looks: Bronze hair, American.

ALL THE REST OF THE ROLES HAVE BEEN CASTED."

"So I guess I'll be taking Calypso," Katniss re read the description.

"And I guess I'll go for Marcus," Finnick decided.

"Ooh, you're my bestie," Katniss smiled.

"Forever and always, Katniss," Finnick put an arm around her.

* * *

><p>The two friends just had to cold read a few lines, and they immediately got the parts they were aiming for. They watched the rest of the auditions with their other friends…<p>

Then as the rest of her friends joked around, and Katniss was in mid-laugh, a figure caught her eye, walking through the door. She immediately shrunk back, and whispered, "No."

"What?" Gale asked leaning in towards her.

"Romulus."

Gale looked to wear she was looking and trembling, and saw the figure of Romulus, who was applying for Katniss's love interest. He groaned, "I forgot, he majored in drama, he must be an actor now."

They watched annoyed, as Romulus got the wanted part. "Maybe you should step out," Cato suggested. He didn't want Romulus anywhere near him.

"No." Katniss looked determined. "I'm not going to let him dictate my life anymore. I think this is a turning point in my life." she paused for a second, "Then again, considering my life is going to be so short, maybe _every point _is a turning point." she shrugged.

"All right," Gale sighed. "If you're sure…But if he even _thinks _of doing anything to you," Gale looked murderous.

And then they saw a girl step up onto the stage. She was beautiful. Finnick held his breath when she went up. She had red hair, and they found her name was Annie. She got Finnick's love interest. Katniss nudged him and said, "Ooh, lucky you!"

To which Finnick merely replied, "Are you lesbian or something?" he was absentminded, too busy staring at the new girl, Annie.

"Eeewww! No!" Katniss looked disgusted. "Just no! You're so disturbing, I'm sitting next to Cato. Ewww…"

"Ooh, lucky you!" Finnick mimicked Katniss.

"Are you gay?" Katniss cackled.

"Oh, shut up!" Finnick complained.

Just then, the director, Seneca Crane called, "All people casted for roles, please come onto stage! We will run over the scenes quickly, and sort through any problems you may have with the script, or with erm…PDA."

Katniss sighed, "Into the fire."

Cato nudged Katniss, "But you're already on fire,"

"When will you ever forget about it, and let me live it down?" Katniss grumbled standing up.

"I just can't believe you caught fire in Home Ec, Catnip!" Gale laughed.

"You know cooking is _not _my forté," Katniss argued.

"C'mon, Kat," Finnick said. "The director called us, remember?"

"No," Katniss said sarcastically. Seeing Romulus, and having to act with him had put her defensiveness on. Her shield of sarcasm. That was how she protected herself, Cato realized. She didn't hide behind anyone, she didn't show that she was scared. No, she protected herself by pretending she wasn't. By pushing people away, hoping they'd get offended because of the sarcasm. It was also how she knew who were her true friends. "No," Katniss continued. "I have amnesia, and don't even remember what you just said. Of course I know he called us!"

"C'mon Kat," Finnick said softly. "Let's go."

Cato watched as they walked up the stage and joined the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Katniss saw Romulus do a double take as she walked up the stage. "Who's she playing?" she heard him whisper to Annie.<p>

"Oh, she's playing your love interest," Annie answered, looking at Finnick. "And he's-" she giggled. "_my _love interest."

Finnick winked at Annie. "Oh stop it! Leave the poor girl alone!" Katniss pushed Finnick's shoulder.

"Not my fault she's stunning," Finnick smiled saucily.

"You're such a playboy," Katniss rolled her eyes.

Romulus said, "We're not going to really _kiss _right?"

The director, Crane, said, "I'd think it'd be better if you actually kiss, but we can always use the angles so it looks like you guys are kissing. You'd have to be close proximity though,"

Katniss still looked a bit pale, but she felt a bit more relieved. Then, Romulus said, "That's good, I wouldn't want my fiancé to feel as if I was cheating on her." he smiled at Katniss.

"Your…Fiancé…" Katniss repeated at loss for words.

"Yes, I told you Katniss," he reassured her. "I don't think of you as a romantic possibility, you're like my sister. I did truly find someone else, I changed my ways."

Katniss bit her lip. She didn't know whether to accept this new information or to not trust him.

Romulus continued softly, "Her name is Atala. Sometimes she reminds me so much of you. I tell her about you all the time, you're the only family I have left really." he looked down at his hands. "Father died in a car accident while I was in jail. Atala is a police officer, that's how I met her. I actually got out of jail early, because of the accident. I didn't come to see you though, until now, because I was still figuring out who I really was, and I figured you would need space." he looked at Katniss. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Katniss launched herself into his arms. "I forgive you. I'm so sorry," she cried into his shoulder. "I jailed you for so long…So long that you weren't there when your father died. I could've prevented this. I could've prevented all of this."

"No," Romulus's grip tightened on her. "It's not your fault. You did the right thing. I'm so glad of it. Because of it, I met Atala. Thank you."

Katniss giggled wetly, "TEAB?"

"TEAB."

* * *

><p>In the stands, Cato whispered, "What's TEAB?"<p>

"It's their little saying," Gale whispered back. "It means 'To Eternity And Beyond".

"Oh…" Cato watched them, feeling jealous…

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm glad you had your…little reunion or whatever, but we've got work to do. The camera crew filmed the part where he asked you if you forgave him, and you launched yourself into his arms…We can use that for the movie," Crane said. "But people, can we get moving? Does anyone have any problems with the script, or any of the things you may have to do."<p>

After a quick discussion, the meeting ended, and they left the place. Katniss hugged Romulus before they left and said, "I'm so sorry, can _you forgive me?" _

"There's no need," Romulus said. "It's just in me. I could never _not forgive you_."

"Thank you."

"To Eternity And Beyond," was all Romulus said.

Katniss laughed, "To Eternity And Beyond…"

* * *

><p>Usually, Katniss would come and hang out with him, Cato, after school, maybe with another friend, but lately, she had been spending much more time with Romulus. Ok, maybe not so much. He still hung out with her at school, and they texted a lot. And she only spent an hour or two with Romulus, and they had a lot to catch up on, but Cato was used to having her full attention. Cato hated to admit it, but he didn't like not spending as much time with her, and not having her full attention. Nowadays though, she looked so happy, Cato couldn't bear to bring it up.<p>

Then, one day, there was a knock on his door, after school. Cato, expecting Katniss, smiled and walked towards the door and opened it, "Hi Cato, I needed to talk to you." It wasn't Katniss it was Romulus.

"Erm…Would you like to come in?" Cato asked, struggling to remember the horrifying lessons of etiquette his mother had put him through.

"Sure," Romulus gave a tentative smile. "Thanks. It's about Katniss."

Cato's back stiffened unintentionally, "What about her?" he asked cautiously.

"She loves you," Romulus never beat around the bush, always going to the point. "And you love her. But she's scared." he ran a hand through his hair.

"And it's partly my fault. You know," he chuckled. "You said the same line I said, 'I'm falling in love with you'…That kind of scared her."

Cato had never thought about that before, "I never knew that."

"Back to the point, she's scared. Look, there's not much time left," Romulus looked determined. "she deserves to be happy. Ask her out already."

"You don't think I tried?" Cato asked incredulous.

"Oh, I know you tried," Romulus assured him. "You just didn't try enough. You know, it took me a year to finally get together with her? Well, you don't have a year."

"So what do you think I should do?" Cato folded his arms.

"I'm not blaming you," Romulus backtracked. "Look, I'll try to talk some sense into her. But, you better really care for her and love her, or you're dead."

"She already has, like, six of you to do that, you know," Cato said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you could use one more warning. Anyway, that's all I came for." he was almost out the door, when he paused and said, "And Cato?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for stealing all her attention," he smirked. Seeing Cato's shocked face, Romulus said, "Everyone _except _Katniss could see you were jealous. Ironic, isn't it? Well, if you want to spend some more time with her, ask her out already!" Romulus smirked again, and left the house.

* * *

><p>Katniss was at the bottom of the hill she had been rolling down. There was no denying it. She was in love with Cato. She hated it. She now, wasn't ready to leave. She wished she could stay. But she couldn't.<p>

They had finished the movie, and they were heading out of the theaters, after watching the movie. It was well done. It was way to cliche though, Katniss decided. But another item was off the bucketlist. She had observed Annie and Finnick for some time now. She knew what was happening between them, they were falling in love. They would get their 'happily ever after', she only wished she could be here to see their wedding.

The next day, Sunday, she called up everyone, "I want to do the free hugs thing," she told them, "in two days. We should paint signs, and stuff like that."

Every one of them gave various signs of agreement.

Finnick said, "Could I bring Annie?" Katniss had told him that he could.

Cato had said, "Sure, sweetheart." Katniss had blushed…much to her discomfort.

Cato was planning. He and Finnick were going to ask Katniss and Annie to be their girlfriends…This was the moment. He was nervous, yet he knew this was what he wanted. What better way to ask a girl to be you girlfriend than when she's giving out free hugs? Plus, Peeta was going to be filming the free hugs, and they would have the memories forever on tape. For Cato to cherish after…

When they got to the park on Tuesday, Katniss and Thom had just brought the signs, Darius, Peeta, Gale and Annie were already there, now that Finnick and Cato had come, they were only waiting for Thresh and Clove who were riding together.

"I wonder where he is," Katniss wondered.

Cato looked at her. Her hair was in a waterfall braid, like during the recital, it was actually down. It looked good on her. She was wearing a red hoodie, he didn't know what she was wearing under it, but she wore black leggings and Uggs. "I didn't know you were an Uggs person," he commented.

"Oh, she absolutely _loves _Uggs," Gale put in. "She has about three different pairs…She's crazy about them."

"I am," Katniss sighed happily. She counted off on her fingers, "1. They're so fluffy! 're warm. 3. the comfort level is like 10 out of 10."

"So you basically like them because they're fluffy, warm and comfortable." Cato summed up.

"Hey, I'm easy to please," Katniss smiled innocently and shrugged.

Meanwhile behind her back, Thom shook his head violently back and forth. Just then Clove and Thresh ran from a red van towards them.

After hugging Gale and kissing his check, Clove said, "I hope we're not late?"

"Nope," Katniss smiled. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?" Cato asked Katniss as they hugged various kids and elderly grandfathers and grandmothers. Of course all of the teenage girls tried to hug him, and all the teenage boys tried to hug Katniss…But they were able to avoid them…somehow…<p>

Katniss paused for a minute, hugging a little girl, and smiling softly when the little girl's whole face lit up. "I think it's because soon I'm going to…not be here anymore…I want to give all these kids who may not have someone to hug them and elderly couples who maybe never had any grandchildren to hug and spread their love to, some of my love…before it's gone."

Cato watched Katniss as she imparted some of her love to an elderly lady, who's eyes crinkled as she smiled, "Thank you dear." she gave Katniss one last smile as she hobbled away back to her grown up daughter who was waiting impatiently saying, "Mum, we're going to be late for the dentist's. What on Earth made you detour all the way here just to a bunch of adolescents just to get a hug?"

"Oh, honey, it was worth it," the elderly lady said. "Go and hug one of them. You'll see."

The daughter huffed, but did as she was told, she walked over to Thom and he gave her a hug. As the daughter walked back, she looked more relaxed and said, "That was nice," she admitted.

As the crowd died down after a bit, Cato and Finnick got their act together.

"Katniss," Cato started off. "I've only known you for three months, but I know I love you. And I always will. You rejected me once, but I'm asking again. Will you be my girlfriend, sweetheart?"

Katniss's eyes were shining. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes." She launched herself into Cato's arms, and he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

Finnick was not so fortunate. When Finnick stepped forward, "Annie, I've known you less than they have known each other…But love works in mysterious ways, will you be my girlfriend?"

Annie was hugging a small girl when he asked…It just so happened that the small girl's name was Ann too, and she thought that Finnick was asking _her… _She squealed, "Prince Charming!" and hugged his leg. Annie was in shock for a moment, then she started laughing. Finnick was trying to get the girl off, without making her cry…It was a rather laughable moment.

Finally the girl's mother came, and whispered something in her ear that made her rush away from 'Prince Charming' and go back into the crowd…

"Ermm…So?" Finnick asked.

"Hmm…Let me think about it," Annie teased.

Finnick pouted. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Annie smiled. The crowd cheered as the two pairs of adolescents became 'officially' couples.

Cato decided that may have been the best day of his life. Peeta cackled gleefully, "Wait until I post this on YouTube!"

* * *

><p>Katniss and Cato had been dating for a week. Cato felt like he couldn't be happier. He didn't want to think what would happen in seven months. He was just going to enjoy the time he had now.<p>

Cato was hanging out at Katniss's house at the kitchen counter. Katniss was using the restroom. He decided to wash some of the dishes in the sink. As he did, suddenly he felt arms wrap around his torso. "I love you," he heard Katniss say.

"Umm, love you too? What brought that on?"

"It just seemed like a good time," Katniss said into his back.

Cato turned around to hug her back, "For the record, I love you too." They stayed there just hugging each other, enjoying being in the other's presence. Then Cato said, "How would you like to meet my family?"

"Why?" Katniss queried.

"I don't know. You're my girlfriend, they'd probably want to meet you after all you did for Rosie." Cato listed.

"I always did want to meet Rosie," Katniss admitted, she turned around, leaning against Cato. "I wonder what your dad thinks of me though," she thought. "You know, when he asked me if I was sure I wanted to give up my heart, I said, '_Yes!_ I want to get home, and not die here! Or do you want me to start jumping up and down and smiling my face off, screaming, 'I'M GONNA DIE!' too?' long story short…"

Cato outright laughed, "By long story short, do you mean that you omitted some curse words?"

Katniss shook her head, "No, I just don't remember all that I said. I might've said more."

"Mmm." Cato kissed the top of her head. "So, you wanna meet my family?"

Katniss tilted her head… "I don't know. Do you think we should?" she looked up at him.

"I think my mom would like to meet you, you are my girlfriend after all," Cato said.

"But haven't you brought girls home before this? I thought you were a playboy," Katniss leaned more into his torso.

Cato wrapped his arms more securely around Katniss, "Yes, but I was never serious about any of them, and I didn't love any of them either. But you, sweetheart," he spun her around to face him. "I am desperately and irrevocably in love with you."

Katniss smiled. "All right, I'll go. When?" she asked for the time.

"Tomorrow. I'll tell mum, and I promise you, she'll cook up a storm for you."

Katniss kissed his cheek, "Tomorrow it is, then."

* * *

><p>Cato called up his mother the next day, in front of the school gates, "Mom,"<p>

"Yes, honey," his mother said absentmindedly. Cato could her Rosie's playful shrieks in the backround.

"Umm…Ok, two things."

"Go on. -Hey, Rosie, Rosie,-"

"Umm, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh Cato darling! Are you serious about this girl? I don't want you breaking whoever this is's heart." his mother said sternly.

"Yes mum!" Cato said exasperatedly. "I'm serious about this girl."

"Well then, who is she?" His mother asked. Cato vaguely remembered that his mother was a gossip queen. Maybe he should've called his dad.

"Katniss Everdeen." Was his brusque answer.

"Katniss? Katniss Everdeen, oh good Lord, you're dating her?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" was Cato's absent minded answer, as Katniss came up to him.

"Well, dear," his mother said tentatively. "Isn't she dying?"

Her words hit Cato like a truck hammer. "Yeah," he said, his voice a bit chocked. "But I want her to meet you guys. She wants to meet Rosie especially."

His mother thankfully looked over the question she had asked before and said, "Well, we can't really say no to that, can we? I'll cook something…" his mother began mumbling and listing groceries she would need to get.

"So she can come, right?" Cato asked.

"Of course she can!" his mother said warmly. "What time is she coming?"

"Oh, umm," he put down the phone and said to Katniss, "What time do you want to come over?"

Katniss shrugged, "I'm fine with anything," she said.

"Ok," he put the phone up to his ear again, "Umm, mum, how about 6:00?"

"Got it, honey. Oh, I can't wait to see her!" his mother squealed.

"Mum," Cato groaned.

"Oh, sorry dear, I'll see you later. Love you!"

"Love you too mum," Cato said affectionately. The phone line went dead. Cato turned to Katniss, "How was your night?" he asked hugging her.

"Good," she mumbled. "I barely got any sleep though. I played video games with Thom for a while."

"You play?"

"Heck yeah, I am the queen of zombie shooting," she mumbled tiredly.

Cato chuckled, "All right queen, let's get to school."

Katniss moaned.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Glimmer and Cashmere again came to confront the 'Goodwill's …<p>

"I just, like, can't believe that you're, like, dating that, like, _trash, _Finnick. I didn't think you'd stoop so low to, like, _Cresta!_" Glimmer simpered, disgusted.

Annie looked near to tears. Just then Katniss stepped in and said, "Oh, Annie?"

"Yeah, Kat?"

"Do you hear something? I think Glimmer's trying to say something, but _darling," _Katniss turned to Glimmer. "Darling, I just don't speak retard. When you fix our little, ah, communication problems come back, then we can talk." Katniss smiled sweetly while Glimmer looked a bit lost, trying to understand what Katniss said.

"Don't act like, you're, like any better," Cashmere sneered. "Cause we like, totally know you're not…Honestly, Cato, what were you, like, thinking when you picked up this, like, pile of trash?"

Cato looked like he was ready to punch Cashmere, but Katniss held him back, "Don't," she murmured to him. Then she said to Cashmere, "Cashmere, where have all your English lessons gone? You should really expand your vocabulary dear, to something other than trash…Not very descriptive," Katniss clucked her tongue.

Cashmere and Glimmer left the table, comforting themselves by saying,

"Ugh, they're like, so not, like, worth it!"

"Like, totally!"

After they left, Peeta turned to Katniss, " .Awesome!"

"Aww.." Katniss pretended to blush. "Well, I'd like to thank my mom, and my step father, oh wait no scratch that…"

"Shuddup!" Gale moaned.

"You're just jealous that I'm so…oh what do they call it these days?" Katniss smiled sweetly. "I believe it's- superb, awesome, unrivaled, in fact they just call it plain, Katniss, they named it after me!"

"Shuddup!" Thresh moaned.

"Remind me to get you a book of comebacks," Katniss retorted.

"I think that's getting a little old," Gale commented.

"No shit, Sherlock," Katniss said dryly.

"Shuddup!"

"Remind me to get you a book of-"

The bell rang.

* * *

><p>After school, Katniss and Cato hung out with the group at Greasy Sae's then they separated, each to his own house.<p>

Cato told Katniss, "I'll come pick you up at 5:30 to drive to my house, that way we save more gas, _and _I have a way to avoid my mom's gossipy questions."

Katniss laughed, "You're using me as an excuse to avoid your mom?"

"Yup." he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not sure if I shouldn't talk to you, since you said that," Katniss pondered. "That is what an average girlfriend and boyfriend would do, yeah?"

"Mm..But we're not an average couple."

"Damn right we're not."

* * *

><p>At 5:35 Cato was at Katniss's door. He knocked and Thom answered. "Hey Cato, here to pick Katniss up?"<p>

Cato groaned, "Don't tell me she's still in her room fussing with her clothes last minute."

"Then you obviously don't know her," Thom laughed, and ushered Cato in. There on the couch with a bag of potato chips, and watching the TV was Katniss.

Thom grinned, "And there she is."

Cato laughed, "I'm glad you're not like the other dates I had. Did you even get ready?"

Katniss scoffed, "Of course I got ready. It took me like what, 10 minutes, right Thom?"

"Five."

"Yeah, well, I think I did a good job. I actually wore a dress," she scowled. She stood up and stretched. Cato was speechless.

She was wearing a deep blue, high empire waist dress. Don't ask how Cato knew that, he just knew. She was wearing gold flats, and her hair was fully down for the first time Cato saw it. It was naturally wavy and Katniss kept on brushing it out of her face. She finally got tired of this, and pulled a cloth headband out of who knows where, and got her hair out of her face.

"Well, are we going or what?" Katniss asked.

"We're going," Cato said, bidding goodbye to Thom.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Thom called as they left the house.

Katniss smacked his arm.

As they left the house, Cato wrapped an arm around her and said, "Sweetheart, did I ever tell you that I loved you before?"


	11. She's going to die

Hey Everyone! Another chapter? Aren't you glad? I had to get up at 5:00 AM today to write this...We should ban that on Saturdays..But whatever.

This story is dedicated to Holly my cherished sister, and Courtney a great support and inspirer for me...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _the Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins nor the world and characters she created. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Katniss stepped out of the car. Cato watched her take in the spacious grounds of the house. There was a flowing fountain, steps up to the house on either side of it, and then lay the giant home. She whistled, "Biiiiiig house you've got," she commented.<p>

"Welcome to the Stone Mansion," Cato grinned. "Let's go in," He put an arm around her, and they walked around the fountain and up the steps.

As they went into the house, Rosie immediately skipped towards Cato. "Who's this?" she asked.

Cato paused. What was he supposed to say? Someone who gave up her life so that you could live? Thankfully, Katniss was the one who introduced herself, "Hi there," she bent down to Rosie's level. "I'm Katniss. I'm Cato's girlfriend."

"I'm Rosie, and I wive here!" the toddler said firmly, defiantly.

"Is it a nice place to live in?" Katniss asked.

" It's awethome to wive in." the toddler looked excited. "You wanna pway Hide and go theek?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'm supposed to meet your parents," Katniss said doubtfully.

"Oh." the toddler looked disappointed and close to tears at being denied a new playmate.

Katniss leaned in towards the toddler and in an over exaggerated whisper said, "But I'll tell you what," the toddler leaned in excitedly. "we can play something else."

"What?" the toddler whispered back, ecstatic.

"We're gonna play follow the leader, k?"

"Ok," the Rosie whispered. "Who's the leader?"

Katniss pointed at Rosie, "You are!"

Rosie jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "Where am I thuppothed to wead?"

Katniss pretended to think… "Hmm…" she thought aloud. "How about to your parents?" she then suggested to Rosie.

"Ok." Rosie cried, and she ran ahead of Katniss down the complex corridors.

Katniss and Cato followed at a lesser pace. "You're good with kids," Cato commented.

"It might be from Prim," Katniss said softly. "She reminds me so much of her."

Cato wrapped his arm around her, "This is like in those dramas, it's the scene where you're going to meet the parents."

"Isn't it the other way around though," Katniss mused. "You're supposed to be meeting my parents." Then she added, "I don't think either of us would enjoy it very much, anyway."

Rosie's head popped up again, "You're thuppothed to keep up with me! Hurry up!"

"We're coming Rosie!" Katniss called to the impatient toddler.

"Good." Rosie said.

Finally, they reached the kitchen, after passing through many hallways, stairways and bedrooms to the kitchen. There was a short, plump woman there cooking away.

"Hullo Mum," Cato greeted his mother, giving her a hug.

"Oh, is Katniss here already! Cato, you should've warned me earlier!" Cato's mom looked worried, she smoothed down her hair, and flattened out her clothes.

"Mum, you look fine," Cato consoled her.

"Hullo Katniss dear!" Cato's mum shone with brightness. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good thank you," Katniss replied, looking around at the kitchen.

"You're so pretty, no wonder Cato's dating you!"

Katniss stifled a laugh, "I think it's the other way around. I'm dating Cato."

Mrs. Stone waved a dismissive hand, "He made a good catch either ways."

"Ok, mum," Cato cut in. "Before you embarrass anyone any further, I'm going to take Katniss up to my room."

"Don't say that!" Katniss chided. "Your mum's positively lovely!"

"Mm, you made a good choice Cato," Mrs. Stone approved. "And leave the door open when you up into your room!"

Cato sighed, "Yes mum."

"I'll call you young folks for dinner, when it's ready. I'm sorry it couldn't be made sooner, Katniss," looked regretful.

"Oh, that's fine , I usually eat later than now anyway," Katniss reassured her.

"Don't call me Mrs. Stone, call me Amanda, when you call me I feel so old!"

"Hate to break it to you, mum, but you are old," Cato cracked a grin.

"Do you want desert or not?"

"All right, mum, all right, you look as fresh as a…strawberry."

"Thank you dear, now go on up! And remember to leave the door open!"

Cato brought Katniss into his room, being careful to leave the door open. "You've never been in my room, have you?" Katniss noticed.

"No, I haven't," Cato said.

"Ooh, your room's big!" Katniss surveyed the light blue room. There was a desk, king sized bed, a swizzle chair, a bookcase, and a walk in closet.

"And yours isn't?" Cato teased.

"Not as big as yours," Katniss replied as she flopped on his green bed. "Wow, this bed is really, really fluffy and cozy."

"Yeah, for some reason I got the best bed," Cato observed, flopping down on it himself. He propped himself up on one elbow. "So, how do you like my family?"

Katniss yawned, "They're great. You're so lucky. I wish I had a family like this." she had a wistful look in her eyes. "I did for a little bit, but then…" she trailed off.

Cato wrapped her in his arms. Katniss closed her eyes. "You tired?" Cato asked.

"Yeah," was Katniss's sleepy answer. "I already told you, Thom kept me up last night."

"You can sleep if you want," Cato offered. "I'll wake you when Mum comes."

"That sounds nice," Katniss laid her head on Cato's lap, already half asleep.

Cato ran a hand through her hair. She looked so serene and calm when she was asleep. Just then, his dad came in through the room.

"So, where is she?" he asked, his voice projecting through the room.

Cato put a finger to his lips, and pointed down at his lap, praying that Katniss hadn't awoken. She had looked really tired. She was still asleep.

"Oh." his dad whispered. He sat down next to Cato. "Your mum says that she's not like any of your other girlfriends and that you really cared for her…In other words she told me not to scare her away. Is she normally sleeping?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Cato looked down at her peaceful face, and brushed a lock of hair away. "She stayed up late playing video games with her step brother last night."

"She is different than all your other girlfriends then," his father saw for himself. "Isn't she…Isn't she dying?"

"Yes," Cato's eyes burned. "Yes." he looked down at Katniss. "I don't know what I'm going to do when that happens," he confessed.

"You're a tough boy, Cato. You'll be able to get through it."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve her," Cato went on softly. "I could live a thousand lifetimes and still not deserve her."

"Son, I don't know about her, but I will tell you now." his father said sternly. " . .Happy. And that's it. Period. Are you happy with her?"

"So much more than happy," Cato said.

"Then you deserve her. Take my word for it. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After a while Dad left, and while Katniss slept, Cato thought…and thought…Then, after another while, Mum called them for dinner, so Cato woke Katniss up, she looked adorable when she woke up, Cato thought, and they headed down for dinner.<p>

"So, Katniss," Cato's father initiated the conversation. "What's your family's name? I didn't quite recognize your surname,"

"Oh," Katniss swallowed her food. "My dad and sister died, and my mum remarried, so she took on another surname, but I always kept my dad's. That's probably why you've never heard of my name,"

"What's your stepfather and mum's surname then?"

"Cray. I don't really like him, and my mum's…erm, well I just don't take on their surname," Katniss finished.

Cato squeezed her hand under the table, meanwhile his father with wide eyes repeated, "Cray?"

"Mmmhmm," Katniss confirmed.

"He's the one who was in jail before for abuse, right?"

"Yup," Katniss confirmed once again, but she winced this time, at the word abuse.

Cato's father watched her carefully, "Has he changed his ways?"

"Do you think I would still be living under that roof had he not?" Katniss asked, and gave a little laugh.

Dad said, "You didn't answer my question."

"Look, I have a stepbrother who takes care of me, and he has never been beaten by his father in his whole 20 years." Katniss vouched.

"You still didn't answer my question." Dad repeated.

"Dad, let it go!" Cato cut in.

"Cato, don't be rude to your parents!" Katniss put in.

"Katniss they were-"

Katniss cut him off, "They're still your parents, they're the ones that will be here after I…erm, go somewhere," Katniss substituted for Rosie's sake. "They're your parents for God's sake, and that should be enough!"

"I'm sorry," Cato sighed, and kissed the top of your head.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Katniss said, pointing towards his father, but she had a small smile on her face, and she leaned in towards Cato.

"Sorry, Dad," Cato apologized.

"It's ok, son," and Mr. and Mrs. Stone exchanged a look. They could identify love when they saw it. They couldn't bear to see what happened when Katniss passed away. What would happen to Cato?

"Amanda, the food is amazing!" Katniss praised, "Can I steal you, just so you can cook for me?" she pleaded.

"Sorry, Katniss," Dad said. "But, Amanda's mine. You can't have her."

"Aww…Well, I guess I'll just have to get Cato to take me here all the time," Katniss laughed.

"We'd be more than welcome to have you," Mum smiled.

"Thank you," Katniss said.

Dinner continued a pleasant affair, paying more attention to Rosie. Than while Rosie dragged Katniss off to show Katniss her room, Dad said, "Cato, is Cray…hurting her?" he asked.

"Dad, stop it!" Cato

"Gregory, he's right," Mum said. "Leave it to her. It's not your business."

"All right," Dad sighed. "Protect her, Cato, she might need it."

* * *

><p>After desert, Cato said, "I think I better get Katniss home."<p>

"Oh, but there's a thunderstorm outside!" said distressfully. "Maybe Katniss could sleep over."

Cato was in shock. He had often asked if his 'girlfriends' could stay over, but Mum had always replied with a firm, "No!", but here she was inviting Katniss as if it happened every day.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Katniss said. "I could just drive home by myself if you're worried about Cato."

Ever the thoughtful one, Cato thought. "Oh no, darling!" nearly screamed. "I'm not even worried about Cato, I'm worried about _you."_

"Gee, mom," Cato rolled his eyes. "Thanks for caring."

"Oh be quiet! Now Katniss," looked like she was begging. "won't you sleep over for the night? You could leave right in the morning."

"I guess I'll have to," Katniss sighed, looking out the window. "Sorry for being a bother."

"No, you're not a bother! Plus, you'll keep Rosie busy. Gregory and I will finally have some time to ourselves." Mum giggled.

"Oh ew!" Cato said. "Ugh, didn't need to know that."

"I think I may be scarred for life," Katniss said, frowning. Then she started, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"That's ok!" Dad said cheerfully. "I would be like that too if someone started talking about their sex life."

"Dad! TMI! That's enough! You two can leave and go do…whatever." Cato groaned.

"Be sure to sleep in two different beds you two!" Mum called as they walked away.

"Be sure to use protection, I really don't want another brat." Cato teased.

"Don't call your sister a brat!" Mum chided.

"Breathe, mum, breathe, I was joking, ok? Joking…"

* * *

><p>After they finally got Rosie to sleep, Cato and Katniss had some time to themselves. "Hey, I'm sorry for how my family is sometimes," Cato hugged her.<p>

"Don't apologize. I loved it. Except for that run in with Cray," she added.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "You wanna have a movie night?"

"That sounds nice," she smiled softly.

"Alright, how about you go pick up a movie from the movie tower, and I'll got get blankets, and some sodas."

"Ok," she simply said.

Cato came back with a huge comforter, and two soda cans. He spread the comforter over both of them, and popped open the sodas. He handed one to Katniss after she popped in the DVD to play. "Thanks," she smiled.

"What movie did you pick?" he asked.

"The Fault in Our Stars," Katniss replied with a small grin.

"Really?" Cato raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Katniss smiled happily. "It's my favorite book. You willing to watch it? Cause you're going to have to either ways."

"Whatever you want sweetheart," he drew her into his side. Katniss blushed, she opened her mouth, but Cato said, "Shh…Just enjoy the moment, yeah?" Katniss smiled and leaned into him.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"I love you too sweetheart." The movie started.

Sometime during the movie, Katniss had fallen asleep on Cato. Cato turned off the TV, and carried her up to his bedroom, at the same time, his mother came out of her own bedroom, flushed. "Oh, Cato, dear, she's not sleeping in your bed, is she?" she said tiredly.

"She is sleeping in my bed," He started. "But, I'm sleeping on the couch. Downstairs. Far away from her."

"Oh darling, I think I can trust you too now! It's good that you're finally becoming a gentleman…Or maybe it's just her…Whatever, you can sleep with her…" Mum quickly took back what she said. "I mean you can sleep _in the same bed with her _not with, with her." she corrected.

"Really?" Cato raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Mum confirmed. "Okay?"

"Okay."

As Cato brought her into his room, Katniss woke up. "Where am I?" she mumbled sleepily.

"In my room." Cato answered.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"11:30 P.M."

"Are you going to sleep on the couch? I don't want to kick you out of your bed," she said doubtfully.

"No, Mum said we could sleep in the same bed." Cato said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok," she was too sleepy to argue. "Do you have something I could change into? I really don't want to sleep in this dress. I have a tank top underneath here that I can wear, so I just need some sweatpants if you have."

"I'll get you some," Cato got up to walk into his closet.

"Cato," Katniss called, sitting up on his bed, looking lost and sleepy.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me."

"I never will, sweetheart."

After Cato got her some sweatpants, Katniss got up to change in the bathroom. When she came out, she sleepily walked over to Cato, and fell into his arms. "Hey there," he said.

"Hi."

Her tank top was really thin. Cato swallowed. He was going to need a _really _cold shower the next morning. She climbed into bed, next to him, and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"I'm sleepy." she complained cutely.

"So sleep," Cato told her.

"G'night Cato."

"G'night sweetheart." Katniss smiled faintly into his chest, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Cato woke up before Katniss, and just sat there watching her sleep. Katniss eventually woke up, and yawned. "Hi Cato."<p>

"Hi sweetheart."

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, Bella," Cato grinned.

"I need to get home, can you run me to my house with your super powers?" she asked.

"If my super powers include my car."

"Ok."

Cato's mum made Katniss stay for breakfast, but soon, they were on their way to Katniss's house. "So," Cato asked. "When is it my turn for 'meet the parents'?"

"Hopefully never," Katniss replied.

* * *

><p>When she got home, Finnick was sitting there at the table. "Katniss!" he cried. "I was waiting for you to get back!"<p>

"Umm, great to see you too?" she tried.

"Look, a guy named Plutarch Heavensbee said that he wanted you and me to be a part of his license."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Heavensbee wants us to…"

Finnick stared at her, having no idea what she was talking about.

"C'mon," she complained. "Help me out here! Heavensbee wants us to.."

"Become national singers!" Finnick shouted.

"And you want us to do this?" Katniss asked.

"YES!" Finnick all but screamed.

"Umm, how about you do that, and I'll stay here. I don't really want to become a national singer,"

"What, no we need to do it together! He won't accept any of us, unless we're doing it together!" Finnick shouted.

"Do you really want to do this Finnick?" Katniss sighed. "What happens when I die? Will he take you alone? He does know that I'm gonna die right?"

"He knows." Finnick said simply. "He wants to try to make it to the top charts, before…" Finnick trailed off.

"Is this important to you?" Katniss asked.

"Yes, Kat, this is _really _important to me."

"Alright, where do I sign?" Katniss gave in.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Katniss said, "I think it's time we threw that half birthday,"<p>

Everyone was hanging out at Greasy Sae's, when Katniss said this. "How do we even find someone's half birthday?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know," Katniss shrugged, "Don't look at me."

Suddenly Thresh said, "It's Rue's half birthday."

Half of the table said, "Who?" and the other half said, "How do you know her?" and "How do you even know it's her half birthday?"

Thresh blushed bright red, as though he hadn't meant for it to come out…Then suddenly, Katniss grinned, "Ooh, I know who Thresh's crush is!" she sung.

"Oh gosh." Thresh said.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, dude. I think almost all of the rest of us are in love." Gale said. "Clove and me, Cato and Katniss, the two redheads-"

"Wait, who?" Cato asked, bewildered.

"Foxy and Darius." Gale replied undeterred.

"Oh, since when did they get together?" Katniss asked. "We've been waiting for that for AGES! Literally. Did it happen last night?"

"Yeah," Gale confirmed.

"Wait, who's Foxy?" Cato asked, still confused.

"She's Darius's crush, now girlfriend apparently," Katniss informed her. "Don't even ask about the name, we nicknamed her it Freshman year, because we didn't know her real name, and it stuck…It stuck so well, we don't even remember her real name."

"I'm still waiting for my crush to notice me," Peeta sighed.

"Who's your crush?" Katniss asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Johanna Mason."

"Oh, we know her," Katniss said. "Hey, Cato,"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"When's the track meet?" she asked.

"Next week, I think."

"Ok, so Peeta we can introduce you next week." Katniss said offhandedly.

"Really?"

"Yup," she said, looking at her phone, and grinning.

"I knew having you as a friend would benefit me someday, instead of ruin me," Peeta grinned.

"Hey!" Katniss glared at him. Then she got diverted at her phone again. She leaned against Cato.

"Seriously?" Clove asked, staring over Katniss's shoulder, "You and Cato are texting each other?"

"Yup," Katniss confirmed not taking her eyes of the screen, undeterred.

**Katniss **_Cato_

_ I love you._

**I love you too.**

_Sweetheart, we should take a picture together._

**Ok. How about next week?**

_K. You know, there must be something wrong with us, when we're texting using full grammar. _

**Ah, the luxuries of the rich. **

_Just wait till you become famous because of your singing. _

**Don't remind me.**

_Want me to help you forget it?_

**Please.**

_I love you. _

**I love you too. **

"Hey guys?" Thresh asked.

"Yeah?" we all gave various acknowledgements.

"Are we gonna throw Rue a half birthday party?"

Katniss threw her IPhone into her pocket, "Why not? Rue's a good choice for a half birthday party," Katniss winked at Thresh. "And for a secret crush."

Thresh groaned, "I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

"Not until you get together with her." Katniss grinned.

"Oh boy," Thresh said dryly.

* * *

><p>They made everything into half. They only used half a cake mix, and put it in a pan that made it look like only half a cake, they only used half of the birthday banner, and they all wore half party hat cones. It was pretty fun, it was like going back to a kid again.<p>

"How old is she turning, Thresh?" Clove asked.

Thresh replied immediately, "19."

"Stalker much?" Darius joked.

"Oh, stop it," Katniss said. "Leave the poor lovesick boy alone." she teased.

"Hey, Katniss," Thresh started.

"Oh, no, I knew I shouldn't have said that! Cato, protect me!" she cowered behind him.

"Katniss," Cato said in a long suffering tone, "we went over this before, I'm not here to protect you, sweetheart, I'm here to love you…Ok?"

"Aww," Clove said. "That's so sweet!"

"Cato!" Katniss whined.

"Umm…Katniss?" Thresh called again.

"Spare me Thresh! Think of all the times, I've stood up for you, saved you from the teasing…Oh, wait, that's practically nonexistent, never mind, _don't _think of that, umm…"

"Katniss," Thresh said patiently again.

"All right, I resign myself to my fate," she said gloomily. "Go ahead, Thresh," she said tearfully. "But make it quick!" she pretended to sob.

"Umm…Could you sing for Rue's half birthday party?"

"What?" Katniss's head snapped up so fast, Cato thought she might get whiplash…

"Could you and Finnick sing for Rue?" Thresh repeated.

"You're sparing me? Oh, thank you! I am not forever indebted to you though, and nor will I become your personal slave." she added.

"Good, I think." Thresh said.

"Finnick, what should we sing?" Katniss wailed.

"It's all your fault for not thinking until the last five minutes!" Finnick said.

"But, I was preoccupied!"

"Right," Finnick rolled his eyes. "with reading Harry Potter. Again."

"What?" Katniss whined. "It's not my fault it's the greatest book in the world!

"Whatever. And if it's Rue's birthday, shouldn't we sing Happy Birthday, genius?"

"Well, _genius, _it's only her _half birthday _so we should sing something special!" Katniss retorted.

"Hey guys," Darius said. "Remember you're _friends _not lunatics, ok?"

"Shuddup!" Katniss and Finnick said in sync.

"Uh oh…" Gale said. "When they start talking in sync, they like team up against everyone else, and they're practically unstoppable together." Gale paused. "Then again, Katniss teamed up with anyone else is practically unstoppable."

"Thresh!" Katniss all but yelled.

"Yes, Katniss?" Thresh answered tiredly.

"What should we sing for Rue?"

"I dunno. How about your specialty, 'Just Give Me a Reason'?"

"You wanna do that, Finny Boy?" Katniss asked Finnick.

"At this point, I just want this over with." Finnick moaned.

"You can say that again for both of us." Katniss sighed.

"At this point, I just want this over with." Finnick repeated. "You happy now?"

"Shuddup! It's called irony _genius!_"

"Remind me to get you a book of comebacks."

"You people have to stop using up all my good lines."

"Why are you two arguing, today of all days guys?" Thresh cut in. "It's Rue's half birthday."

"_Shuddup, lover boy!" _Finnick and Katniss talked in sync again.

* * *

><p>"Finnick and I are going to each choose a song and surprise each other with the one we chose," Katniss and Finnick stepped out from a room, where a shout out had occurred.<p>

All their friends cheered. "Finally!" Gale said. "I was beginning to worry that one of you had died, and that the other one was jumping a train to hide the facts."

"Are you ok?" Finnick and Katniss said together.

"Oh no," Peeta said.

"No, we're good. We've just got that little telepathic connection thingy," Katniss clarified. "going on right now."

When the party finally came, Katniss and Finnick were both going to do love songs, 1. to set the mood for Thresh to admit his love. 2. To make Rue realize she liked Thresh.

Katniss stepped up to the podium after cake, and said, "Finnick and I each have a song to sing to our darling Rue, for her half birthday. Rue, do us the favor of standing up so all can see you?"

Rue did as Katniss asked, and waved towards Thresh, who blushed. Rue apparently was oblivious, but she blushed when Thresh waved back towards her and smiled. Katniss smiled evilly. Then, she started her song

_Katniss_

**Finnick**

_ When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_ When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_ When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_ Don't let go_

_ Someone comes into your world_

_ Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_ No there's no one else's eyes_

_ That could see into me_

_ No one else's arms can lift_

_ Lift me up so high_

_ Your love lifts me out of time_

_ And you know my heart by heart_

_ When you're one with the one you were meant to be find_

_ Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

_ When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

_ Don't let go_

_ Someone comes into your life_

_ It's like they've been in your life forever_

_ No there's no one else's eyes_

_ That could see into me_

_ No one else's arms can lift_

_ Lift me up so high_

_ Your love lifts me out of time_

_ And you know my heart by heart_

_ So now we've found our way to find each other_

_ So now I found my way, to you_

_ No there's no one else's eyes_

_ That could see into me_

_ No there's no one else's eyes_

_ That could see into me_

_ No one else's arms can lift_

_ Lift me up so high_

_ Your love lifts me out of time_

_ And you know my heart by heart_

_ And you know my heart by heart_

_ And you know my heart by heart_

_ And you know my heart by heart_

Katniss stepped off the stage to clapping, and to Rue blushing furiously. She grinned, 'Mission Accomplished' she thought. 'Now, if only Finnick can pull this off.'

Finnick stepped up, "Well, same as Katniss, this song is dedicated to Rue…But with a little side note, it's what's gonna happen if her lover doesn't step up soon…"

Katniss grinned, 'oh it definitely worked,' she thought.

** Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**

** Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**

** When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down**

** 'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

** It all just sounds like oooooh…**

** Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**

** That I should've bought you flowers**

** And held your hand**

** Should've gave you all my hours**

** When I had the chance**

** Take you to every party**

** 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

** Now my baby's dancing**

** But she's dancing with another man**

** My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**

** Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**

** Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…**

** And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

** It all just sounds like oooooh…**

** Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**

** That I should've bought you flowers**

** And held your hand**

** Should've gave you all my hours**

** When I had the chance**

** Take you to every party**

** 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance**

** Now my baby's dancing**

** But she's dancing with another man**

** Although it hurts**

** I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**

** Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**

** To try and apologize for my mistakes**

** But I just want you to know**

** I hope he buys you flowers**

** I hope he holds your hand**

** Give you all his hours**

** When he has the chance**

** Take you to every party**

** 'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**

** Do all the things I should have done**

** When I was your man**

** Do all the things I should have done**

** When I was your man**

As soon as Finnick was done, Thresh practically leaped onto the stage, "Ermm…I really didn't plan this, but Rue, I've known you for a year know. You're funny, sweet, always thinking of others before yourself. You've also…captured my heart. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rue didn't say anything for a while. Katniss and Finnick were worried that she might reject Thresh. Then she ran up to him herself and kissed him full on the lips. Family members and friends whistled and clapped.

Thresh was Rue's 'man'…

* * *

><p>Cato was waiting around Katniss's locker before the bell rang, with everyone else, waiting for her. Finally, she came to her locker.<p>

"Hey," he said, grabbing her for a hug.

"Hi," she replied softly, she looked a bit pale. Everyone else exchanged greetings. The bell rang, before anyone could say anything else, so they all went to their respective classes.

Cato wouldn't see Katniss again till lunch, so he sent her a a text during one of the classes.

**can't wait for lunch**

_Yeah. Me too._

**Oh, I've gotta go, teacher's calling.**

_I love you._

**Love you too, sweetheart. **

At lunch, Cato found Katniss at the lunch table, with her head lying on the table. "Hey," he asked, "You ok?"

Katniss lifted her head, and Cato saw dark circles underneath her eyes. "Yeah," she said. "I'm good. I just…nothing." she sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Cato asked to make sure.

"Of course," was Katniss's simple answer.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat anything?" Gale asked, as he joined the table. Cato looked down, Katniss had nothing before her.

Katniss lifted her head to look at Gale, and shook her head, "I'm not feeling very hungry, right now."

"You don't look so good, Katniss," Gale said wearily.

Cato rubbed her back. He asked again, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Katniss smiled, albeit wearily at him, she leaned into his chest, "I'll be ok." she confirmed.

"Alright, sweetheart," Cato gave in.

* * *

><p>After school, Darius said, "Hey, you guys want to Greasy Sae's for a while?" Their friends made various sounds of agreement.<p>

Then Katniss said, "Sorry, guys, I don't think I can." she sounded really tired.

"Why not?" Annie asked.

"I'm just not feeling too well, I think I'm gonna go home. You guys should go without me though," she added.

"No, we should go with you," Thresh was looking at her carefully now, seeing her fatigue for the first time.

"Are you sure?" Katniss asked.

"We're sure, sweetheart," Cato smiled down at her.

* * *

><p>At Katniss's house, they decided to have a movie party. Katniss brought a bunch of blankets and pillows, while Gale got some movies, and Darius popped popcorn. Cato envied how those three knew this house like it was their own house. Thresh and Peeta knew less well, but they knew some things. Finnick and Cato didn't know much of it at all.<p>

The group spread out everywhere. Peeta, Gale and Clove shared the three seater. Katniss and Cato took the two seater. Finnick, Annie, Darius, Foxface, Thresh and Rue spread out various pillows and blankets on the floor.

Gale had decided to watch the Marvel series, as he called it, so they began to watch the Avengers, and throughout the movie, Cato was aware of Katniss falling asleep on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. After all four movies were done, Avengers, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, they began to get ready to leave. Cato picked Katniss up to bring her up to his bed, and he gasped.

"What?" Finnick looked up at Cato. "What's wrong?"

"She's…she's so light! Just a week ago, I carried her and she wasn't this light!" Cato was worried.

"Oh, she's just probably trying to lose weight," Finnick tried to pass it off. "She would tell us if something was wrong, right?" he also looked nervous. "Let me hold her."

Cato gave Katniss up to Finnick. Finnick's face went pale, "Gale!"

"Yes," he answered abesentmindedly.

"Kat's losing weight, fast," Finnick passed on the information.

"How much?" Gale asked, at the same time Darius asked, "Over how much time?"

"About seven pounds, over the last week," Cato informed them.

"Shit!" Gale exclaimed at the same time Darius said, "This is it then."

"What?" Clove asked.

"Katniss is going to die…Katniss is going to die..SHIT!" Darius yelled.

"I thought we already knew that," Annie was confused.

"But, we hoped there was a chance that she could survive again, like last time," Finnick explained, deathly pale. "This time…There is no hope. It's final. Katniss is going to die."

Just then, Katniss woke up. She looked around at all the pale, tear faced faces. She asked confusedly, "What's wrong?"


	12. New York

GUUUUUUYS! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I've been soooo busy lately. :( This chapter isn't even that long! It was a good ending and I decided to cut it off there. I swear the next chapter will be uber long, and put up sometime next week. Forgive me?

This story is dedicated to Holly my cherished sister, and Courtney a great support and inspirer for me...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _the Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins nor the world and characters she created. I also don't own any of the characters on the plane ride...I loved writing that part...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Oh mi gosh, you guys I am SOOOO sorry...For a different reason this time though. I was editing and clicked on the wrong doc...Forgive me? (again)<p>

* * *

><p>"Cato, dear!" Mum called. "Could I speak to you for a second? It's rather important," she added.<p>

"Mum," Cato groaned. "I was about to go to Katniss's house, can't it wait?"

"Cato, it's important," Dad joined the conversation.

"Ugh, fine!" Cato conceded. "Now what's the big, important thing?"

"Well, darling," Mum ventured. "we won a family vacation for six to New York."

"I really don't want to leave right now," Cato said firmly.

"I understand that, son," his father looked at Cato level in the eyes. "But, you've barely been spending any time with your family lately." As Cato began to argue his case, Dad raised his hands, "I understand that Katniss is…in a hard situation right now, but son, you need to spend some time with us. Besides, please don't get too attached to her right now."

"Dad!" Cato exploded. "I'm in _love _with her, and you tell me not to get too attached?" he asked incredulous.

"Gregory, that was a bit…uncalled for," his wife said tentatively.

Dad rubbed his weary laden face. "I'm sorry I said that, I shouldn't have," he apologized to Cato.

Cato nodded curtly, "I don't know about the vacation though, Dad. I just don't know."

"Look, how about you take her with us?" Dad suggested. "And Rosie will take another friend."

"Really?" Cato asked.

"Really," his dad said warmly. "There's two seaters on the plane, unfortunately, two of them are on a completely different plane. We'll have to put you and Katniss on that one. But, as soon as we get to the hotel, you two are in very separate rooms, got it?" His dad asked sternly.

Cato rolled his eyes, "Got it, Dad." Then, he affectionately hugged each of them. "Thank you. I'm gonna tell Katniss now, is that ok?"

"Go on off to your love son," Mum said over dramatically. "Abandon me here with your father! What horridness. You know how much work I had to go through to give you your good metabolism, thus resulting in your six pack?"

"Ugh, Mum, TMI!" Cato groaned. "Way too much information!"

* * *

><p>Katniss and Cato were on the plane. They were surrounded by other teenage couples. There were five other teenage couples. One of them had a brown haired girl, and a really bright red headed boy. They were clutching brown sticks, but they looked like wands, sort of.<p>

They witnessed the girl saying, "Ronald! Stop being so unfeeling! Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean we all have!"

"I'm pretty sure you've said that before Hermione," the boy, Ronald they assumed, sighed.

* * *

><p>Another couple had a blonde girl with a slight frame, and a taller, more built boy with brown hair. The girl had a tattoo of three bird flying away on her collar bone.<p>

The blonde girl said, "A real Dauntless would hang off of the wing of this plane. Don't be so afraid Tobias."

"You're not the one who's afraid of heights, Tris." the boy was clenching the armrests with fervor.

"Tobias, listen to me. You're going to be fine."

* * *

><p>The third couple was a red headed girl and a blonde curly haired boy. They clutched onto what looked like long, slender, twigs.<p>

The boy said, "I still can't believe that Simon thinks I'm a wannabe, goth, dyed blonde. Clary, you tell him, for the last time, I'm naturally blonde!"

"Oh stop it, Jace!" the girl said. "He is my best friend you know!"

"He may be your best friend, but I'm your _boy _friend."

* * *

><p>The penultimate couple, actually had another cancer stricken couple. The girl had an air tank with her. They were right across from Katniss and Cato, so Katniss leaned over and said, "Hullo! What's your name? I'm Katniss. I have cancer too," she added.<p>

"Oh," the boy with brown curly hair said. "I'm Gus. This here, is my beautiful girlfriend, Hazel."

"Stop it, Augustus, I'm not!" the girl protested. "Oh, do you have cancer too?" she asked Katniss on a side note.

Cato smiled at their romance, "She does. Is yours terminal?"

Gus, or Augustus, said, "Hazel Grace, you are beautiful. No matter what. Okay?" he asked her.

The girl smiled, "Okay."

"And what's that you say?" he asked Cato, having missed his question.

Cato withdrew, not wanting to ruin their moment, if the cancer was terminal. "Oh, nothing, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too," the couple smiled warmly at them.

* * *

><p>The last couple had a fit, lean boy with black messy hair, and a blonde girl, with her hair tied up in a pony tail. They both wore bright orange t-shirts, and a bead necklace around their necks.<p>

"Percy! Hey, give me back my book!" the girl tried to swat her book from her boyfriend who was holding her book away from her.

"How can you even read this anyway?" he asked, holding onto the book.

"Seaweed Brain! You should be praying to Zeus to not blast you from the sky, instead of keeping my book away!"

"Eh," the boy waved a hand dismissively. "Me and Zeus, we're good."

* * *

><p>After the surveying of the plane, Katniss nestled into Cato's shoulder. "Have you ever been to New York before?" she asked.<p>

"Nope," Cato answered, and reflected on it. "Odd, how I've been to so many different places, but never New York before."

"You know, I know so little about you, I realized." Katniss said. "I want to learn more about you though," she added, looking at their intertwined hands. While they had had long talks in the meadow, they were more about feelings, than about facts about themselves.

"Let's play 20 questions," Cato suggested.

"Really?" Katniss raised an eyebrow.

"Really. It's the best way to get to know someone better," Cato smiled and reassured her.

"Ok, then. I'll go first."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Katniss smiled.

"So…What's your favorite color?" Katniss chuckled. "Odd, how I don't even know your favorite color. God, I wished we had more time."

Cato kissed the top of her head. "Don't think about that. My favorite color is blue."

"Like the color of your eyes?" Katniss asked.

"No," Cato replied. "A more darker color, but still soft."

Katniss smiled softly, "That's nice," she snuggled into him.

"What's your favorite color?" Cato asked in turn.

"Green," Katniss smiled. "The color of the forest, it's where I used to hunt with my father before…" she trailed off.

"That's a nice reason," Cato said. "Mother used to always say this old thing, that blue was the color of heaven, where we would meet everyone who we had once lost. At the time my grandfather had died," Cato added in way of explanation.

"Oh." Katniss thought a bit for the next question. "What's your favorite memory?"

"When you slept over at my house," he replied instantly.

Katniss blushed, "I was being serious!" she complained.

"I was too," he whispered in her ear.

Katniss blushed a deeper red, "Next question!"

"What's your favorite memory?" Cato asked.

"Mmm…" Katniss thought. "It was when my whole family had a picnic in a meadow, it was when Prim and Dad were still alive…" her eyes had the glaze that people had when they were reliving a memory.

"What was your favorite toy when you were younger?"

"Oh, it was this blue dog…It was about this," he demonstrated the size of it with his hands. "large. What's your favorite food?"

"Lamb Stew with plums," she replied. "What's yours?"

"I like pizza," Cato pretended to sigh. "You are so needy. In more ways than one," he winked at her.

Katniss shrieked indignantly and hit him with the palm of her hand. "Gosh, woman, you abuse me," he grumbled. "So…What your favorite alphabet letter?"

They finished all twenty questions each eventually, and there was only twenty minutes left when they did. When they got to their hotel it was 11:00…Rosie had already fallen asleep, and Cato's parents had gone to unpack, while Katniss and Cato went to find Katniss's room. When they found it, Cato pouted. "I wish they wouldn't separate us."

Katniss laughed, "Too bad."

Cato smirked, "I'll just have to suffice my need now then," He kissed her. His hands tugged at the hem of her shirt, and traveled over her abdomen. Katniss took a step back, but her back was to the door of her room. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he murmured against her mouth.

Katniss was silent. Then suddenly, someone's throat cleared in the hallway. They hastily separated, and Dad was standing in the hallway.

"D-dad," Cato stuttered. "Right, I was, erm…Just leaving…G'night Katniss!" he said hurriedly.

"And I would suggest you take a _very _cold shower when you get to your room," his dad said dryly.

"Right."

Katniss flopped on her bed, tired. Then her phone rang, "Yellow?"

"Hey, Sweetheart." Cato's voice came through the phone.

Involuntarily, a smile sprung to Katniss's face. "Hey." she simply said. "Why didn't you text me?"

"I wanted to hear your voice."

"Mm…I'm tired." Katniss whined.

"Then sleep. Preferably with me." Katniss could practically hear Cato smirk through the phone.

"You jerk! I would hit you right now if I could!" Katniss sighed into the phone.

"Well, you- oh wait, Dad's coming." Cato groaned. "I've got to go. I love you," he said.

"I love you too." The phone line went dead, and Katniss fell to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The next day, early in the morning, Cato went into Katniss's room to wake her up. When he got there, Katniss was deep in sleep. He went to her bed to wake her up, but then she looked so peaceful he just couldn't…Only ten minutes later, she woke up on her own accord, most likely because of her freakishly good hunter skills.<p>

"What're you doing here?" she murmured sleepily.

"I'm here to wake you up," Cato replied. "We're going to the Empire State Building."

"We're going to the Empire State Building?" Katniss shot straight up in her bed. "I've always wanted to go!"

"I'm a bit afraid of heights," Cato added pensively. Then he brought her to his chest, "But you'll be there so I'm sure I'll be fine." seeing Katniss's apprehensive look, he reassured her, "Don't worry about me, sweetheart."

"Alright, if you say so," Katniss let the matter go, albeit a bit doubtfully. "I've got to get dressed, so scat!"

"Scat? Who says that anymore?" Cato asked stalling.

"I do!" Katniss said annoyed. "And leave! I have to change!"

"So?"

"I can't change in front of you?" Katniss protested.

"Who says?" Cato questioned.

"Just leave!"

"Ok, ok!" Cato left the room. When Katniss came out, five minutes later, he said, "You have to be the least girly girl I've ever met."

"Aren't you glad you did though?" Katniss asked absentmindedly, starting to braid her hair.

"Oh, I'm more than glad." Cato affirmed. He stopped Katniss's hands, in the middle of doing a braid, "Leave it down," he advised. "I like it better that way."

Katniss raised her eyebrows, but didn't protest. She wiped her hands on her jeans, ridding any excess water that her damp hair had left on her hands.

"Wait, you also took a shower in less than five minutes?" Cato asked laughingly.

"Yeah?" Katniss raised her eyebrows again. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Cato grinned, and pulled her close to him. "I just love you so, so much."

"Ditto."

They took a limo to the building, Rosie sat in between Cato and Katniss, her two favorites, much to Cato's annoyance at not being able to sit next to Katniss.

Katniss, however simply stuck her tongue out at Cato, and mouthed, "Ha! She likes me," smugly.

Cato rolled his eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Stone and positioned themselves on the left of Cato. "How come you guys get to sit next to each other, but not me and Katniss don't?" Cato grumbled.

"Katniss and I." Mrs. Stone automatically corrected, as Katniss kept Rosie entertained. "One, we," indicating her husband. "are married and are not young, hormonal teenagers," Cutting off Cato's protest she continued, "Plus, Rosie adores Katniss and you. She wanted to sit there."

"Also, Cato," his father started.

"With all due respect, Mr. Stone," Katniss cut in. "But we're at the building."

"Oh, thank you Katniss," Mr. Stone said.

"Suck up," Cato whispered to Katniss teasingly as they entered the building hand in hand.

"Cato!" his mother nearly shrieked, having heard his teasing comment. "Don't say that to Katniss! Oh, you terrible, terrible child!" Mr. Stone laid a hand on his wife's shoulder and guided her into the building, murmuring soothing words in her ear, calming her down. As they entered the building though, Cato could've sworn that he winked at them.

"Ha!" Katniss triumphed. "Your mom likes me!"

"Yeah, well I like _you._" Cato grabbed her hand. "Let's go up!"

When they reached the top, Katniss gasped, "It's so pretty up here!" with childlike curiosity she ran up to the windows and pressed her hands against the glass.

Cato followed with much less enthusiasm. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it?" Katniss said with an incredulous little laugh. "I _love _it!"

"Mm.." Cato pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I don't love it, not nearly as much as you do."

"Oh, you don't love it?" Katniss asked endearingly. "How could you not?"

"I told you, I'm not a big fan of heights," Cato explained.

"But it's so…" Katniss searched for a word. "wondrous." she finally decided.

"Really?" Cato asked. "To me, it's just looking down…We're so far up, too far up, all the possibilities that could happen…It's _terrifying!_"

Katniss surprised Cato by saying, "You are right."

"What?"

"We're so far up. It feels like we're looking across at the whole world," Katniss explained, and Cato watched her eyes rove across the sight, taking in much and still wanting more. "It reminds you of all the possibilities, you're right in that, in all that could happen. It's your last sentence that's wrong. It's not terrifying, it's wondrous.

"There's so much hope in it. One tiny detail, perhaps a car stalling on the road, might lead to so many different possibilities. Something that seems bad, might turn into something more wonderful than we could ever dream of."

Cato looked again, out of the window. "You're right," he said, taking in the scenery. "It _is _wondrous." He smiled down at her, "I don't think I'm so afraid anymore." he wrapped her up in his arms. "But, I still think that I'd prefer solid ground as to here."

Katniss grinned and pressed her lips to his. Her arms looped around his neck, his hands went to the small of her back, and for that moment, no matter how cliche it sounded, it was just him and her. That's all that mattered…As their kiss deepened, a girl's voice went, "Ewwww! Mommy what ith Cato doing?"

Katniss and Cato broke away, blushing. Rosie was there looking on with a face of disgust. However while Mr. Stone looked a bit disapproving, Mrs. Stone had a dreamy look on her face, "Oh deary," she sighed. "One day you'll be like them too! All in love!"

As they exited the building, Cato whispered to Katniss, "You hear that? She goes, 'Oh they're in love' then she's like, 'but don't make love'…They are so contradictory. Since I'm in love with you, shouldn't I _make _love to you?"

"You jerk!"

* * *

><p>After dinner with Cato's family, and Rosie's friend, who didn't want to go to the Empire State Building, thus left at the hotel in the care of another family friend. Unfortunately, the waiter only gave out wine to the adults, thus resulting with Katniss being a bit tipsy. After this, Cato and Katniss went into Cato and Mr. Stone's room to hang out. Of course, with Mr. or Mrs. Stone popping in every once in a while to keep tabs with them, with some silly excuse which none of them believed.<p>

But there was no PDA involved. They just sat there, cuddling with each other. Katniss was nearly asleep when liquor induced, she mumbled, "I don't want to die."

"What?" Cato asked.

"I don't want to die," Katniss repeated. "I don't want to leave you. I love you too much."

Cato was silent. He thought these same thoughts every day. His heart ached whenever he thought about it. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Katniss continued, "I wish we could stay like this forever," she closed her eyes sleepily. "I wish we had more time." she was silent after this and fell asleep minutes later. Cato carried her to her own room, and again noticed how she was getting lighter and lighter. As he tucked her into bed, he whispered to her brokenly, "But not all wishes come true."

* * *

><p>The following afternoon found Katniss and Cato in a relatively small cafe, having lunch while the rest of their company explored Central Park.<p>

Cato stretched, "I've got to use the restroom, I'll be back."

"Mm.." Katniss said, texting someone. "Love you."

"Love you too."

When Cato returned, there was a young man sitting across from Katniss. He saw him say something to her that made her laugh. He saw the man whisper something in her ear that made her friendly push him.

"Who are you?" he demanded as soon as he got to the table.

"Oh, this is Dominic Fallon," Katniss introduced. "I just met him, I was throwing out some napkins, when we knocked into each other. He's a great guy," she added.

"Is he?" Cato asked tersely.

"He is," Katniss affirmed absentmindedly, not catching Cato's jealous undertones.

"What's your name?" the so called Dominic asked Cato. "She didn't tell me your name."

"Cato." was Cato's one worded reply.

"Yes, well I was just telling Katniss here-"

Cato cut him off, "I think I have to go get something. I'll be back." He could feel Katniss's confused eyes on his back as he turned away. He was crossing the store when a teenage girl came across him. He barely noticed Katniss waving goodbye to Dominic.

"Well, hello there," she purred.

"Hey gorgeous," he smirked at her and flirted.

"Mm...You're the gorgeous one," she smiled sexily at him. Cato didn't know what possessed him, but he kissed her. Not Katniss. The teenage girl.

He heard Katniss gasp, "What the hell Cato?"

"What? You were having fun with little Dominic, so can't I have some fun?" he sneered.

"What? We weren't having that type of fun! We were friends!" Katniss protested.

"You were flirting with him!" Cato accused angrily.

"I wasn't!" Katniss was angry and upset.

"Yes, you were!" Cato was angry…And when Cato was angry, you don't want to be around. "I can't believe you!"

"I was not!" Katniss said defiantly.

"Stop pretending," Cato hissed. "Cause you're not fooling anybody."

"Why would you think that I was flirting with him? Don't you trust me?" Katniss looked near tears.

"I thought I could, but obviously not," Cato's eyes flashed. "How do I know what you're telling me is a lie or not? Were you cheating on me with someone else?"

Katniss cried, "How could you say such a thing? I'd never cheat on you!"

"Well, I couldn't tell." Cato sneered. "Can't you tell when you're flirting with a guy? He was all over you!"

Katniss wiped tears away from her face, "You should know that I'd never cheat on you. What relationship do we have, if it's not built on trust?"

"I don't know anymore." Cato said stonily.

Katniss let out a sob and cried, "I'm sorry! I really am, but I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I'm sorry," she fled out of the shop. Then suddenly she turned around and cried into the shop, "And I'll have you know that I never ever cheated on you. Dominic was engaged, with a steady girlfriend for two years! We were friends...He knew that his girlfriend completely trusted him, she was right outside the shop and didn't do anything. She trusted him, and he trusted her to trust him...I wish I could say the same..."

To Cato's surprise when he turned around, people were staring at Cato…But with disappointment and anger. They felt bad for Katniss. Cato ignored this, coming to his senses. When Cato got angry, he got really angry, but it didn't last for long. He was already starting to regret what he said.

He raced out of the shop, "Katniss!" he called. But she was no where to be seen.

* * *

><p>When Cato got back to the hotel in desperate search of Katniss, he finally found her curled up on her couch crying.<p>

"Katniss," he called softly.

Katniss raised red teary eyes to his face. Cato's heart felt like it was being stabbed by a fork. "Did you come to yell more at me again?" her voice cracking.

"No Katniss," he sat next to her. "God, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. What can I do to make this better?"

"You can't." she cried. "Please, just leave! Don't make me feel like this anymore. Please."

"I didn't mean anything I said...God, Katniss, I need you. I need you so much, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," Katniss cried. "I can't. I just can't do this anymore. Do you really not trust me?" she asked, her lip trembling.

"God no," Cato shook his head. "I was…jealous. Too jealous. I'm sorry, sweetheart, I let my anger control me. Forgive me?"

"I'm not sure if I can yet," Katniss said slowly. "I-I don't know if I can trust you anymore...Not after..." she trailed off, but they both knew what she meant.

Cato nodded. He had expected something like this. He deserved it. "I'm not going to give up though," he told her. "I'm never going to let you go."

Katniss shook her head sadly, "No. That's the problem. You're going to have to let me go."


	13. Of Going Home, Recording, and Cray

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking so long to update! I'm again, sorry to say, but I'll only be able to update, like once a week...I'm sorry (I'm saying that too much, but whatevers) but I've been really busy. :( But, I've got a challenge for those of you who actually read my story! Whoever catches the _Princess Bride _(which I don't own, obviously) quote hidden within the chapter first, the NEXT chapter will be dedicated to them! *devilish smile* Let the Hunger Games Begin!

This story is dedicated to Holly my cherished sister, and Courtney a great support and inspirer for me...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _the Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins nor the world and characters she created. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cato's mum woke him up the next day. "Go wake up Katniss," she demanded.<p>

Events from last night flooded Cato's memory. "Erm, mom-"

"Shut up Cato Evan Stone!" Mum silenced him. "Go wake her up. We're taking the Staten Island Ferry today, and it's our last day here! I don't care if you're so lazy you don't want to wake her up but you are going to wake her up no matter what. Shoo!" she pushed him out of the room.

Cato sighed. What was going to happen? Oh geez, what if she was taking a shower? What if she was changing? What could he say? He was no longer her boyfriend. He chewed on his lip, but he walked to Katniss's room albeit a bit slowly.

As he got to Katniss's door he used the card his mum had given him, completely forgetting to knock. When he entered he had expected Katniss to be in bed. However, Katniss was sitting on her windowsill. She was staring out the window at the busy streets below when he cleared his throat.

"Um…Mum wanted me to wake you up," Cato said awkwardly and uncomfortably.

Katniss raised her head, and Cato chewed on his lip harder. She wasn't crying at the instant, but her eyes were rimmed red. She had obviously been crying if not at the moment. "Oh." she said softly. "Ok, give me a minute to clean myself up." she looked like a mess. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulders, her eyes had bags under them and her face tearstained, but damn it, she still managed to look beautiful.

Cato nodded. She carefully avoided Cato's eyes as she grabbed some clean clothes and locked herself in the bathroom. When she came back she was still avoiding Cato's eyes. Just to make conversation she asked, "Where are we going today?" half heartedly.

"The Staten Island Ferry," Cato replied. "I've never been there before. I've heard that it has really pretty sights though."

"It sounds fun," Katniss's voice broke. She didn't look like she had been crying anymore. But if you looked closely, as Cato had been doing, you could see she was wearing makeup if minimal. Katniss _never _wore makeup.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It was miserable.

* * *

><p>On the ferry, Mr. and Mrs. Stone left them on the deck, out of good heartedness thinking that the couple would like some time together alone. While they meant good, Cato could tell that Katniss was practically begging with her eyes at their turned backs, 'Don't leave me alone with him."<p>

But they left anyway. They watched the sun set on the ship. It truly was beautiful. Cato cleared his throat and said, "Well tomorrow we'll be on the plane again."

Katniss chewed on her lower lip, and Cato felt himself getting entranced by the motion. He was pathetic. "Are we going to be on the same plane?"

"Yeah." he answered. "Different passengers though. None of the others will be there though."

"Oh." Katniss looked down. She rubbed her eyes with her hands tiredly.

Cato couldn't help it. He blurted, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Katniss looked away and didn't answer. Cato repeated his question, "Did you get any sleep last night?" When she still didn't answer, Cato said softly like a caress, "Katniss."

"It's not your business," Katniss said aggravated.

"Tell me." he demanded.

"Alright, I got a few hours of sleep. Will you let it go now?" But he could tell she was lying.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he repeated for the third time.

"Fine! I didn't get any sleep, damn it!" Katniss closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. "Look, it's really hard to be around you right now." she opened her eyes and all Cato saw was raw, indescribable pain. "But it's even harder when you try to care for me. Cato please." she was begging now. "Please, just stop. I can't handle it."

Cato looked down. "Ok." he looked back up at her. "Go."

"What?" she asked her voice cracking. After so much crying, Cato assumed, her voice was cracking right and left.

"Go." he nodded towards the chairs a few feet away from them. "You should try to get some sleep." he suggested. Then he said, "Actually, let me rephrase that, you're going to get some sleep whether you want to or not. Go." and when she looked a bit hesitant, he gave her a light push.

He watched her finally make her ways to the chair and 'sleep'. They both knew that she wasn't sleeping. She was crying. But neither acknowledged it.

* * *

><p>A few hours Katniss's 'sleep' the family and the two guests boarded off the ferry and went to dinner. Cato didn't know what overcame his parents. They put both of them in a booth, and they themselves with the two toddlers went to another booth way on the other side of the restaurant. Perhaps they realized something was wrong and decided to help them. What they didn't know was that time together might not completely fix the problem.<p>

As Katniss and Cato got their orders Cato said uncomfortably, "My parents are, erm, looking over here. I think they're put off by our, erm, lack of acting like a couple…"

"Are we still one?" Katniss asked in a low tone.

"Do you want us to be?" Cato asked in reply, dreading her answer.

"I don't know if I can," Katniss lowly replied looking away.

Cato sighed, "At least don't break it immediately to my parents yet."

"They're bound to suspect something though, if we're not acting like a couple." Katniss bit her lip.

"Then I guess we have to act like a couple," Cato concluded.

Katniss leaned into him and Cato put an arm around her. Katniss was blinking fast and hard. Cato knew that she was trying to hold back tears. She was in pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly to her.

"Please don't." Katniss begged him whispering.

* * *

><p>Cato remained silent, but didn't pretend not to notice that when Katniss pulled out of their embrace after dinner that she wasn't wiping away tears that had escaped. He noticed she hadn't eaten much. But he didn't know if it was because of the cancer or because of <em>him. <em>And that hurt more than he had ever imagined.

Cato returned to his hotel room after dinner and flopped down on the bed. It was all so messed up. Then fifteen minutes later after acting dead to the world, his phone rang. He halfheartedly picked it up without reading the name.

He spoke into the receiver tiredly, "He-"

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!" Gale's voice bursted through the speakers. "HOW COULD YOU? WHEN YOU GET BACK I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE ARMS AND FEED YOU TO-"

He heard a commotion in the background, "Gale. Gale." he heard Clove trying to get the phone away from Gale and calm him down. "Look you're…overexcited right now, I think you need to cool off."

"COOL OFF! HE HURT MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU TELL ME TO COOL OFF? HE'S GOING TO PAY!"

"Look, Gale," Clove sighed. "I know you're angry, but this isn't the right way to deal with it."

"SO THEN WHAT IS?"

"Umm…" Clove spoke into the receiver again and Cato could hear her clearly. "Cato," she sighed. "Why? Why would you do it? I don't believe that you would do it on purpose. You're my friend, not a heartless monster who would…" Clove trailed off.

Cato put his head in his hands and winced. That _was _what he was. "No," he whispered hoarsely into the phone, "That's exactly what I am. A heartless monster."

"Cato, no you're not-"

Again the phone was transferred, or more like ripped out of the current speaker's hands and transferred to another's, but it wasn't Gale's this time…It was Thom's. Cato sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"YOU. HURT. MY. SISTER." Thom growled. "YOU. PAY."

"Thom," he heard Clove say in the background. "Come on, I think he's really sorry and it's all just a misunderstanding! And lessen up on the caveman talk while you're at it."

But Thom wasn't listening to her. By the second he was getting more angry like Gale, "YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, STONE. CAUSE WHEN YOU COME BACK-"

Clove's voice after a struggle interceded, "Look, Cato, they're really…worked up right now. It's not the best time really," her voice was strained as she tried to keep the phone away from the others. "So, don't receive any other calls from anyone else. I'm ending this call." He heard shouts of protest on the other end. Then Clove added softly, "And Cato, I don't think it's your fault. Please don't beat yourself up about it." Without giving Cato a choice, Clove ended the call and the line went dead.

Cato, due to Clove's wishes took out his phone card to keep it from ringing. He flopped on his bed and changed into his night clothes. But he knew there would be no sleep for him tonight.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cato and Katniss boarded their own plane together. Katniss was still dutifully avoided Cato's stare to his annoyance. As they boarded the plane, they heard a little girl's voice saying in awe, "Mommy, they look like a prince and princess! Are they married? I think they are, they look like they're in love."<p>

Cato saw Kantiss flinch out of the corner of his eye and blink fast and hard. This time unlike the last the plane passengers were made up of purely business people. Katniss and Cato climbed to their assigned seats. Katniss got the window seat and was in-between Cato and the wall of the plane. Cato couldn't help but notice Katniss scoot as far as to the window as possible. It hurt.

A quarter through the plane ride, he saw Katniss texting someone on her phone, and he didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he took out his own phone…And texted her. He didn't know if she'd reply or not. He hoped she would.

**Cato **_Katniss _

**Hey. **He knew Katniss had gotten the text. He saw her bite her lip in that adorable way of hers and saw her fingers hesitate over her keyboard. Then he saw her starting to type. He couldn't help it. He began to smile.

_Hi. _Even the small word made him feel hopeful.

**Are **Cato's fingers hesitated, but then he continued. **we still friends? **He saw Katniss hesitate too. He didn't blame her. He wondered what her answer would be.

_Do non-friends text each other? Duh. We're friends. _It was so much like Katniss, he couldn't help but have a full blown grin on his face.

**I'm glad. **

_Gosh, I can't believe we're having a texting convo, when we're right next to each other. _

**Would you rather talk? **He saw Katniss bite her lip.

_Not really._

**Then we'll stick to texting I guess. **he reassured her.

_Are you excited to go back to Cali?_

Cato grimaced. **Not exactly. There's a line of people there who's ready to tear me apart when I get there. **

He saw Katniss look confused. _Who?_

**Your buddies and brother. **He saw her mouth a few choice curses.

_Damn Darius. I told him not to tell you. _

**Ah, but he had Gale and Thom yell me out.**

_Damn them too. _Cato smiled at her straightforwardness.

**Mmm. I love you. **Cato's eyes widened. It had slipped. He immediately sent after that. **I'm sorry. It slipped. **

To his surprise he saw Katniss smile a little albeit sadly, but she replied. _It's okay. _

The rest of the plane ride commenced with numerous texts. Cato had a good time despite himself. He wasn't quite so miserable anymore.

* * *

><p>When the plane landed, Katniss's friends and her step brother were there waiting for her. Cato watched them with apprehension. He watched as Gale caught Katniss up in a hug.<p>

"Oh, Catnip. You had a heck of a time, didn't you?" he sighed. "What're we gonna do with you?"

Katniss cracked a joke, "Bury me." Many of her friends groaned at Katniss's future death related jokes and this was no exception.

"That's not funny!" Peeta glared at her.

"Maybe not to you," she muttered. "You guys have absolutely no sense of humor!" she complained.

Then Thom told her, "We're sending you home with Clove. The rest of us boys have to have a little talk with Cato here," he gestured towards Cato, and cracked a knuckle.

To Cato's surprise, Katniss looked worried. "Guys," she pleaded. "Don't do it, I know what you're thinking."

Darius groaned, "You're _not _defending him! After all he did? C'mon Kat!"

Katniss stood defiantly, "_Yes, _I am! Darius Julius Reskiav, if you _dare _to do anything to Cato, I will hunt you down!" then she added in a lower tone, "I just don't want to see him get hurt."

"He breaks your heart, and you don't want to see him get hurt?" Finnick asked incredulously.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Katniss retorted. "Just leave him along guys!"

"Listen, I'll try to explain this so people of your level can understand it," Gale said in an overly patient voice, and Katniss snorted. "Hmmm…Let me think of a way…" then he perked up. "I got it! He breaks your heart we break his face. Period."

"Guys!" Katniss whined. "I'm not leaving!"

"Katniss," Finnick ran a hand over his face. "C'mon, don't make this any harder for us, please?"

"Why don't you make it less harder for Cato?" she argued.

"Katniss," Darius looked her straight in the eye. "Don't make us become physical with you."

"What makes you think you _can _become physical with me?" Katniss challenged.

"We'll force you," Peeta threatened.

Katniss seemed to slowly deflate, realizing she couldn't keep it up and the inevitable would happen. Then she asked quietly, "Do you promise not to hurt him?"

"What?" Gale asked.

She repeated, "Do you promise not to hurt him?"

Thresh groaned, "Fine. Now leave."

"Alright, already…" Katniss grumbled. Cato watched her walk towards Clove, slipping on a pair of sunglasses to block out the sun…or to shade her eyes so that no one saw that she was…

Thom said, "Alright Stone, get in the car. We're not gonna get physical with you because we promised Katniss…Though I have no idea why she's sticking up for an asshole like you, so get in the car."

Cato got in willingly. "So, what's your torture plans for me?" Cato asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"More like an interrogation," Finnick improvised. Then he leaped right in, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Cato played innocent.

"Break her heart." Darius growled.

"Guys," Cato ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. I was jealous."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Peeta glared. "Now are you going to fix things?"

"Define fix things," Cato sighed.

"Glue back her broken heart," Thom then added quickly, "Figuratively of course! But same objective, stop making her so depressed and sleepless."

"Yeah," Gale glared. "Did you know she hasn't gotten a wink of sleep since?"

Cato winced. "That bad?"

"Worse than you think." Thresh intervened, guilt tripping Cato for all it was worth. "You better fix things up _fast _Stone, or as Gale so nicely put it…We break your face…And more."

"Joy," Cato said dryly.

"Whatever, Stone. Just get back together with Catnip," Gale told him. "And we're watching you…Always watching…"

"Dude, you watched Monsters Incorporated?" Finnick asked incredulously.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>At school the next day, Katniss was walking to school, when- Joy!- she had slipped on yet another patch of ice…And was caught by Cato.<p>

"Hi," he smiled at her in his arms.

Katniss hastily wrenched herself out of his grip, and desperately missing it once she was out of it, and smiled weakly, "Hi…"

Cato tried to make conversation, "Why are you walking to school?"

"Oh, my car is in the autoshop, for like the third time this month…" Katniss explained. "It's so annoying."

"Ah." Cato said. "Well, I'll see you at lunch."

"Lunch it is," Katniss affirmed, giving another tiny weak smile.

At lunch, Glimmer pranced over to their table and said, "Soooo, I heard that like, Cato broke up with, like that piece of Goodwill trash." she trailed a manicured finger up his biceps, "So I take it, you're like free now?"

Katniss merely cradled her head in her arms and said half heartedly, "Glimmer, I'm not in the mood."

"What, having the after effects of like being dumped?" Glimmer sneered.

"It's called cancer symptoms." Katniss muttered. "If you had more than empty air in that space you call the inside of your head, you might've known that from the lovely news you spread a couple months ago."

Glimmer smiled obnoxiously, "You're just like jealous that Cato's available to like other girls now, and not like," Glimmer wrinkled her nose. "sluts like _you._"

Cato noticed out of the corner of his eye, Katniss's back stiffen. Just then, Clove stood up, "Leave Glimmer, before I punch your face in."

"Like, whatever," Glimmer snarled.

Katniss didn't comment, and didn't eat anything for lunch. Things were going downhill, Cato realized, and fast.

* * *

><p>Cato was hanging out with the group of friends, after school, when Finnick ran up to them breathlessly and spread the news to Katniss, "Plutarch wants us to make an album before…" he gestured madly at anything with his hand, designating her fore ordained death. "you know. So we've got to go to the studio!" then he turned to the rest of the group, "Oh, and he said we could bring friends along."<p>

"Mmm…" Katniss stretched. "Well, this way we could record my funeral songs." everyone winced at the table. "Oh get over it!" she sighed. "It's gonna happen anyway, no use avoiding it!" she turned to Finnick, and held out a hand, palm facing up, "Address." she demanded.

Finnick handed a slip of paper over wordlessly. "I just love how you have a way of communicating through either no words or only one word so the rest of us are at no clue what's happening," Gale commented dryly.

"Glad you like it," Katniss smiled fakely. "Now if you'll excuse me," she smiled a genuine, but devilish smile, "I'm gonna go ride my motorcycle in. So long!"

Needless to say, she left them all envious and surprised at her new way of transport…

* * *

><p>When Cato got to the studio where Katniss and Finnick were recording, they had just started a new song. To his surprise, Katniss was holding a guitar…When she started playing, he learned she was good at it too. He never knew that she played a guitar. He racked his brains to the time when they played 20 questions, but as far as his memory allowed, the topic had never come up.<p>

**Katniss **_Finnick_

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.**

** Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.**

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_ For me it happens all the time._

**_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._**

**_ Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._**

**_ And I don't know how I can do without._**

**_ I just need you now._**

_ Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_ Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**

** For me it happens all the time.**

**_ It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._**

**_ Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._**

**_ And I don't know how I can do without._**

**_ I just need you now._**

**Oh, whoa**

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

**_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._**

**_ And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._**

**_ And I don't know how I can do without._**

**_ I just need you now_**

**_ I just need you now._**

**_ Oh, baby, I need you now._**

They finished to Plutarch clapping and saying, "Beautiful, guys! Beautiful! We'll do a few more songs, then for the last song that we record, I want to do a music video for the public, ok?"

"How long is this going to take?" Katniss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The rest of the day, give or take. Maybe we'll do the music video on another day. Usually, for an album, you'd need a week, but with your talents, we won't need to do retakes or anything like that. Also, I've heard that you're good actors, so the music video shouldn't take long either." Plutarch told her. "Now, do you have any other songs that you'd like to record?"

Katniss and Finnick exchanged a glance, "Here's to Never Growing Up and If I Die Young." They replied.

"An album is going to take more songs than that," Plutarch told them with raised eyebrows.

They shrugged, "Chose whatever you think is best."

"We don't particularly…how should I say this?" Finnick added.

"Give a damn." Katniss told him brusquely.

"M'k, we'll also do We Are Young, Just Give Me A Reason, Roar, and we'll have Katniss do Heart By Heart by herself and vice versa for Finnick on Waiting for Superman."

"Whatever you say Cap'n." Katniss drawled. "We live to serve your every command."

"Oh, I like this girl," Plutarch said. "She's got spunk."

Katniss has more than spunk, Cato thought. She's got fire.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Katniss and Finnick had finished making their music video, the whole group (excluding current girlfriends') went to Katniss's house to hang out.<p>

When they got there, Thom practically assaulted Katniss with a huge hug. "Umm…" Katniss was confused. "I love you too?"

"I'm telling them today." Thom explained.

That was all Katniss needed to hear, "YES! Finally! You, my dear step brother, will experience what freedom feels like! Finally!" she repeated.

Peeta quipped, "The freedom of ridiculing your parents and disobeying them?"

Katniss grinned and threw an arm around Peeta, during which Cato ignored the jealousy he felt arising, "This guy has got it all figured out! Now go Thom!" she cried over dramatically. "Show them what you're made of! Oh, and I'm always available when they kick you out of the house!"

"Thanks for the moral support," Thom replied dryly.

"That's what step brothers' and sisters' are for, yeah?" she nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah."

That night at dinner, Cray asked Thom, blatantly ignoring Katniss who didn't usually come for dinner and just sneaked up to her room, but of course she had to come this time to see the vein in Cray's forehead and was bursting with glee, "So, son," he started. "where are you gonna internship for a law experience?"

Thom fidgeted and bit his lip. Katniss squeezed his hand under the table for support and he started nervously, "About that Dad…" he trailed off.

"Go on, son," Cray said. "I don't mind if you intern at a rival law office, as long as it's law!"

"About that," Thom started again, slowly losing steam. "I might not really be into law after all…"

"What?" Cray looked angry. "You can't still be into that terrible notion of yours to be a doctor? Cause I'll tell you son," Cray now looked really angry, but not to the point when the vein popped out. "It's. Not. Worth. It. I don't want you even thinking about it!"

But of course, Katniss's mother had to say, "I agree with what your father says, Thom." which was all she ever seemed to do.

"Umm…" Thom started, then he caved much to Katniss's disappointment. "Ok, Dad."

"Good, son." his father nodded pompously. "Those doctors are good for nothing scum," he said contemptuosly.

Katniss had had enough. She stood up from her chair and hissed, "You jackass! They are not scum! Those doctors save lives every day and it's very honorable! Thom is an honorable person and he wants to be a doctor! If you really cared about him, you would let him do what makes him happy! Not what you want him to do! You just don't want him to be a doctor because that was my dad's hobby!"

Cray also stood up angrily, "They're just as much as scum as you are Everdeen!" he shouted. "How dare you accuse me of not wanting my son to do what makes him happy! He wants to be a lawyer and that's final!"

"If you actually listened to him and talked to him as a father to a son then you would know that's not what he wants!" Katniss cried out. The situation was quickly turning into a shouting match.

"I do talk to him as a father to a son!" Cray bellowed. "I command him to do what I think is best for him, and he follows like a dutiful son! And I know what's best for him!"

"Oh and Father always knows best!" Katniss retorted sarcastically.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" Cray growled, trying to avoid the previous subject and going down another trail. "I provide for you, I feed you, and you accuse me like this?"

"Well maybe it's because I actually care about Thom!" Katniss gritted her teeth.

"You don't know him! You don't care for him either! If you really knew and cared about him, you would want him to go to law school! Son, she doesn't care about you." he turned to Thom. "Got it? Law school is the best place for you, and you are going to go there whether you want to be a doctor or not!"

Thom's fighter instinct's finally kicked in, "She does care for me!" he shouted. "Katniss is the only one who has cared for me in a long time! Everyone else is always making me do what they want, not what I want! None of you love me or care for me! I'm just another machine to do your will." he glared at his father breathing heavily.

His father gaped at Thom for a minute, then joined the shouting match yet again. "How dare you! I am your father you insolent, ungrateful child!" he turned to Katniss again, "You! How dare you turn my own child against me? Get out of my house! Now!"

"Stop blaming Katniss for everything!" Thom yelled, throwing his hands up. "I'm tired of it all! I'm tired of you blaming Katniss for every single thing! I'm tired of you hitting her when you think she deserves it! I'm tired of you telling me what to do! I'm tired of following you! I don't want to be a lawyer. I want to be a doctor! And there's nothing you can do about it!" He glared at his father. "I'm leaving with Katniss. I'm leaving this hell hole of a home. I'm going to go to medical school, and I'm ditching our family name!" he started shouting again. "I'm going with Mom's which I should've done in the first place! All I've ever been to you is an addition to your great and powerful name! Well you know what? I done with it! I'm done with everything that has anything to do with you!"

His father shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE TO ANY OF THAT!"

"Watch me!" Thom bellowed back.

Katniss saw the lovely moment when the much awaited purple vein appeared on Cray's skull with glee, "You can't even go with that-that piece of scum!" he pointed at Katniss, not deigning to say her actual name. "Her car is in the auto shop, which I won't be paying for!"

"TMI, Cray," Katniss added offhandedly. "I've got my own vehicle."

Cray's vein was standing out more than ever. "Oh really?" he mocked. "Since when? I sure as hell didn't get your car out of the auto shop."

Katniss out of nowhere tossed Thom a black shiny helmet, to which he looked at her questioningly, "It's for my vehicle," she explained with a mischievous glint in her eyes. They left the house and walked towards her vehicle, with Cray and Katniss's mother trailing after them.

When Cray saw the vehicle, he bellowed, "MY SON ON A MOTORCYCLE?" he looked murderous. "I will never allow it, ever!"

"Mmm." Katniss again said offhandedly, looking down at her phone, as Thom climbed on behind her. "Too bad." then she looked up at her mom who was just standing there on the porch there watching them all. Surprisingly, she had a few tears in her eyes as she looked down at what used to be her mom. "Goodbye, Mrs. Cray." was all she said.

Katniss revved the engine. Thom and Katniss cruised into the night, leaving behind their home (which courtesy of Thom was a hell hole), their childhood of pretending nothing was wrong, and the parents who had never really loved them.


	14. Chapter 14

Guys! I'm so sorry again...I thought it was a good end, so I ended it there. I know I promised a really long chapter. But on a happier note...We're nearing the end! I'm so excited! Thanks so much to all those who have supported me thus far. I couldn't have done it without your support. Stay until the last chapters, please? I'm estimating maybe two or three more, then it's all going to end...

This story is dedicated to Holly my cherished sister, and Courtney a great support and inspirer for me...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _the Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins nor the world and characters she created. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After spending about thirty minutes cruising through the night, Katniss cut off the engine and leaped off and pulled off her helmet shaking out her static-y hair…Thom followed and surveyed the house. It was pretty classy. Definitely belonged to one of the 'richies' as he liked to call them, Thom decided.<p>

"Katniss," he whispered. "Who's house is this?"

Katniss looked tired. "It's Finnick's house. He's pretty rich." she answered. "You're staying here."

"Wha-" Thom started, but Katniss cut him off by knocking on the door of the cottage.

Finnick answered the door, "Hey Kat. We were just eating dinner, you wanna come in? Did you get tired of Cra-" Then he noticed Thom. "What's he doing here?"

Katniss ran a hand through her hair. "Look, can you help Thom out? Just let him stay until Medical School? You don't have to feed him or anything, but let him have a room to stay in. And it would be good if it's quiet so he could work there," she added.

"Kat, it's fine! He could eat with us too, but why?" Finnick asked confused.

Katniss sighed, "We, or rather I, got kicked out of Cray's house, and Thom decided to leave too."

"But what about you?" Thom asked, finally getting a grasp on what was happening. "You're not staying here too?"

"Yeah," Finnick joined in. "You know we could house both of you easily."

Katniss smiled tiredly, "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer. But I probably won't be around to see Thom go to Med School. Anyway, not tonight at least. I'm going to get a vehicle for Thom."

"Where?" Thom asked. "And why?"

"I'll either get my car out of the auto shop, or I'll get yours from home. We need at least two vehicles, my motorcycle will work for me, but you need a vehicle to go places." Katniss explained. Then, seeing Thom's distraught face she added, "And you can't stop me!"

"Catnip," Thom pleaded. "You can't go back there! Cray'll do something to you!"

"Since when is that a surprise?" Katniss snapped, getting tired. "Look, stop it. You know it's mandatory."

Thom sighed, "Be safe."

"Whatever, Thommy babes." A bit of the old Katniss shone through.

"You're a pain in the S, you know that right?" Thom shook his head at her.

"Thommy babes, Thommy babes, how many times must I tell you…That's what brothers and sisters are for, without sharing the same parents or not!" Katniss sounded like she was joking, but her eyes were telling a different story.

Since her sister and dad's death, Thom had been the only relation who really _felt _like a relation. They were knitted tightly together, sometimes even tighter than a real brother and sister.

"I wish you'd never have to leave." Thom looked down at his hands. They both knew what he really meant, he wasn't talking about getting another vehicle for him.

Katniss searched in her brain for something to say. Then she remembered a vague memory of someone telling her… "But not all wishes come true," Katniss told Thom sadly, and hopped onto her motorcycle. Once again, cruising through the night…But this time...She was alone.

* * *

><p>Katniss climbed off her motorcycle, creeping quietly towards what used to be her home. She had tried to get her car out of the auto shop, but unfortunately Cray had already made his move. He had canceled the work on her car, thus resulting in her car not being ready to ride. So, here she was sneaking Thom's car out of the garage. She knew she could do it. Easy. The problem was how far Cray would go to. He had once taken out a gun to shoot at some hoodlum's who were vandalizing his property.<p>

But it was late at night, Katniss had reasoned, and they were probably asleep…or drunk. She continued her silent walk towards the garage, with Thom's keys in her pocket, when she thought she heard steps. She stopped, dead still, straining her ears for any other sounds. As a hunter, Katniss knew she could trust her ears. She had heard something.

When her ears produced no other result of hearing some other human being or animal around she continued her walk towards the garage for the second time, but being ever so more careful. She was on the sidewalk in front of the gates when she knocked into someone and almost fell…until she was caught rather roughly, but she never hit the ground. His hand, Katniss knew it was a he, no one could be so strong to make her feel the pain she was feeling, pinched her arm hurtfully. Neither of them knew who the other was, Katniss reasoned. But she had a feeling it was Cray. Hopefully, he didn't have his gun with him. She could practically see his wheels turning trying to find out if it was a hoodlum he could beat up, or if it was a rich person's kid causing some mischief, in which case he wouldn't dare hurt.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out and causing noise for Cray to resolute who she was. Cray wasn't dumb. He was one of the best lawyers. She knew he was smart…But he was also abusive. Her mind was working faster and harder than Cray's. Finally she kneed him where it hurts, and took off running.

Cray cursed, "You!" so now he knew it was Katniss, and Katniss's thoughts were confirmed, she knew it was Cray. "You're not gonna get away so easily, you scum!" he shouted.

Katniss pumped her legs faster to the garage. If only she could get to the car. As mentioned before, Katniss knew Cray wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't think that he could have a winning chance against a car.

Katniss made it. She made it to the car. She turned on the engine, and Cray was caught in the car's spotlights.

Cray cursed, "You bitch!" but he ran in the opposite direction, to his house, presumably to get a gun.

To say that Katniss stepped on it, would be an understatement. She was well away from the house. She had about fifteen more minutes to go, when…

"Damn you Thom!" Katniss tipped her head back in frustration. "You couldn't have filled the gas tank up before?" She slammed her hand on the dash board out of purely frustration. After calming down for a bit, she opened the car door and stepped out. She was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. As she leaned exhaustedly against her hood, she sighed.

"Really? Could the day get any worse?" she mumbled. She sat there, on the hood of Thom's expensive Corvette, trying to find a way to get herself out of the mess she'd gotten into. She decided that she'd end up walking to the nearest gas station, she had money to buy gas.

But she'd most likely be stuck there for almost all the night. She groaned, but she started the trek to wherever the nearest gas station was. She had been walking for about five blocks when she ran into someone. Again. And again, the person caught her.

This person's hold on her was different though. Katniss felt safe in his grasp. The person spoke up, "Katniss?" he asked incredulously.

"Cato." Katniss breathed.

"What are you doing here?" Cato hissed. "This is _not _a good neighborhood to be wandering around in!"

Katniss, being ever the snappish self which was enhanced by it being late at night retorted, "What're you doing her then?"

Cato ran a hand through his hair, "Katniss. Just answer the question!"

"Well, if you must know, Thom and I got kicked out of our house, so we're at Finnick's, then I decided to get Thom's vehicle back, then Cray might've…gone to get a gun," she cringed at her own words. "And then Thom's freakin' stupid Corvette had to run out of gas!" she gave Cato the short version of the story.

"Christ." Cato screwed his eyes shut.

"No, my name's Katniss." Katniss told him sarcastically.

"Shut up. We'll come back for the car tomorrow. You can ride with me." Cato practically dragged Katniss to his car.

"Finnick's house is fifteen minutes away from here," Katniss protested to Cato. "Your house is like in the opposite direction!"

"I don't care," Cato mumbled. "I don't care wherever I take you. You shouldn't be anywhere near here. There's…bad people here."

"Then why were you here!" Katniss all but shouted. "I'm not helpless you know!"

"Hush!" Cato hissed, interrupting her. "If you're not helpless, then what were you doing walking all this way, huh? And I can come here because I can protect myself."

"And I can't!" Katniss sighed exasperatedly. "I understand that some people think that I can't take care of myself, but I can! I've proved that to Cray more than once after he beat me up! I know how to defend myself!"

"Just get in the car, dammit!" Cato glared at Katniss.

Katniss glared at the ground. Cato pursed his lips. She still wouldn't look him in the eye. She said back, "Fine!" Cato revved the engine, and they drove along the black roads at night, when Katniss realized they weren't going to Finnick's. "Where are we going?" she sighed. "This isn't the road to Finnick's house. You and me both know that, so there's no use trying to lie to me, wherever you're taking me."

Cato's hands clenched the steering wheel, "I'm taking you to my house."

"Why?" Katniss slumped down in her seat tiredly. "Why would you take me to your great mansion of a house? It's not like if a gang jumped us that they would let you go to your house but not Finni-" then she stopped abruptly.

"Oh." she said softly, then bit her lip as the realization came to her. "Oh."

"Oh, what?" Cato asked tiredly.

Then Katniss exploded, "Why the _hell _are you in a gang?"

Cato winced, but he kept up the act, "What are you talking about?" he replied in measured tones.

"Don't even try to lie to me," Katniss hissed. Here she was, yelling at him, but she still didn't look him in the eye. "I know what a gang is like. I know the rules, the regulations." she persisted.

"And how do you know?" Cato challenged.

"Because I've been in one. I know the signs. I know that you're not allowed to leave. Please, Cato, don't do this. Once you get in, you can't get out…Have you taken the pledge yet?" She asked in desperation.

"No. I haven't yet." Cato answered. "How did you get out, if you said you couldn't?"

"I moved." was her simple answer. "It was the perfect opportunity to leave. Cray wanted to move, and for the first time, I whole heartedly agreed with him," she laughed bitterly. Then she turned deadly serious, "Promise me."

"Promise you what?" Cato asked, although he knew what she was asking.

"Promise me that you won't join them. Promise me you'll walk away and never look back. Cato," she pleaded. "Trust me, you'd regret it so, so much. I regret it so much. Please."

"Ok." Cato agreed readily.

Katniss's shoulders slumped with relief. "Good." she sighed. "Thanks."

"No, thank you," as Cato turned a corner, he noticed the bags under her eyes. "You should catch some sleep."

"We're almost as your place though," Katniss protested tiredly.

Cato saw how much she needed sleep. So he lied. "No, we're not close at all. You must be really tired to think that we're close." he lied.

"Oh." Katniss said exhaustedly, but cutely. "Then, I think I will get some sleep if you don't mind."

"Go right on ahead, sweetheart," Cato told her. He saw her cheeks blush, but she fell asleep almost instantly. After she did, about five minutes later, they reached his house, or rather, mansion.

He was careful not to wake her, as he lifted her out of the car. When he got into the house, and his parents saw him carrying her, Mrs. Stone said, "Oh, is she all right?"

"She's fine, mum. I'm gonna put her in my room, ok?" he asked as he carried Katniss bridal style up to his room.

"Alright dear." she agreed. "Does her brother know she's here?" she asked doubtfully.

"Argh," Cato sighed. "I'll text him, right now."

"No, I will," his mum volunteered.

"Thanks mum. G'night, I love you both." Cato sighed in relief.

"Love you too, son."

As Cato climbed up three stories, Katniss's arms made their way around his neck and she snuggled into his chest. Cato looked down at her, "I love you," he whispered.

When they got to his room, Cato made a move to put her on the bed and move towards the floor, but Katniss said in sleep induced bleariness and almost unconsciousness, "Stay."

Cato sat back down, and cradled her to his chest. Who knew how many more times he would get to do this? He replied in a soft tone, loving and gentle.

"Always."

* * *

><p>When Katniss woke up the next day, she literally freaked out, Cato decided. "What am I doing here?" she panicked.<p>

"It's ok," Cato soothed. "You're just in my house."

"Just in your house? Why am I here in the first place?" she asked as yesterday's events slowly came flooding back.

Katniss finally got a grip on things, and considerably calmed down. "Okay," she told him slowly. "I guess you can just take me to where Thom's car is, and I'll bring gas, and then we can both drive our separate ways."

"No," was Cato's sharp, but resolute answer.

"And why ever not?" Katniss glared at the ground.

"You know why," Cato argued, and sighed. Katniss still wouldn't look at him. "I don't want you going into the neighborhood again! It's dangerous and there are gangs!"

"Ugh!" Katniss flopped onto the bed. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest that we leave the car there, and I'll just bring you to Finnick's house. You can always borrow a car from my house. We have tons." Cato told her.

"We can't just impede on you like that!" Katniss moaned. "Why, oh why, did Thom not fill up his gas tank!"

"Well, I'm glad he didn't," Cato commented.

"And why not?" Katniss asked defiantly and sat up again, but _still _wouldn't look him in the eye. "You yourself said you didn't like the neighborhood I was stuck in!"

"Because, you got to stay with me for a night," Cato smirked. Then his playful mood dissolved, "So you want me to take you to Finnick's?"

Katniss's shoulders slumped in defeat, "I guess so."

"Ok, let's go." Cato grabbed her hand and hoisted her up. She carefully avoided his eyes. Again. Cato was getting frustrated, why wouldn't she just look at him for a moment?

After Mrs. Stone bombarded Katniss with questions, and a whole basket of pastries, she sent them on their way.

After fifteen minutes out of forty five, Cato tried to make some small talk.

"So," he started awkwardly. "Thom's confrontation went well?"

Katniss snorted, and almost looked at Cato. Cato's heart soared, but then, she looked out the window again. He clenched his hands on the steering wheel. "If you call me getting kicked out, and Thom following my example, I guess that it went well," she answered him.

"I never knew, what did he really want to be? I know that he was supposed to be a lawyer, but I never knew what he really wanted to be." Cato supplied.

"Mmm," Katniss looked down at her clenched hands. "He wants to be a doctor, my dad's hobby."

Cato winced apologetically, "What was your dad's job, if being a doctor was his hobby?" He wondered if he treading on too dangerous waters.

Katniss still answered him. "He was a construction builder. Gale's dad too. The building collapsed, they both got seriously injured. Thom's dad died, and my dad got cancer and died one week later." her eyes were unfocused.

"I'm sorry," Cato told her. "And I know that's over used, but I do mean it."

"Thanks," Katniss said softly. She again, almost looked at Cato, but she carefully looked down at her hands, which were clenched so hard that they were white and they looked painful.

"Would you just look at me, dammit!" Cato was fed up. He hid his hand against the steering wheel.

"What?" Katniss asked surprised, jerking her head up, and finally looked at Cato, but she quickly brought her head back down, as if something had stung her.

"What is wrong with you?" Cato asked angrily. "I don't have a disease you know," he said sarcastically. "It wouldn't kill you to look at me!"

"You don't understand," Katniss said softly.

"Well then explain it to me," Cato looked sideways at her angrily. He had pulled over to the curb, and they still had a long trip to Finnick's house, but Cato needed to talk.

Katniss hadn't noticed that they stopped. "Do you understand how hard it is to be around you right now?" she looked him straight in the eye now, and Cato couldn't help but see the dark bags under her eyes. "It _hurts _whenever I look at you. I…It's hard." Katniss had tears in her eyes.

"Dammit." Cato closed his eyes, tiredly. "I'm so tired of all this." he opened his eyes. "I wish…"

"But not all wishes come true," Katniss slumped in her seat, cutting him off. "Look, just drive me to Finnick's."

Silence reined. Then, Cato said, "I hate how some people use my own lines against me."

Katniss screwed her eyes shut.

* * *

><p>Finnick cried, "We're all bored, so let's just play hide and seek!"<p>

Katniss raised an eyebrow, "Hide and seek?" she asked incredulously. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope! Let's play!" Finnick affirmed. "Touch your nose for it!"

The group touched their noses as fast as they could, and Cato was the odd one out. "You're it Cato!" Finnick grinned happily.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can get so...sugar highed on a sandwich..." Katniss muttered, but went off to hide while Cato smiled at her comment and started to count.

* * *

><p>Cato was looking for Katniss…Yes, he knew hide and seek was find as many people as you can, but he was looking for Katniss. Ironically, he found everyone but Katniss and while they scoured the house by watching TV, although they claimed they were being productive by learning about the world through Dragon Ball Z, he found her sitting in her room slumped against the wall. When he came in she started and looked him straight in the eye, then quickly bowed her head and looked at her hands.<p>

Cato was tired of this behavior. He decided to say it straight out loud, "Katniss."

"Yeah?" Katniss's voice cracked from not using it for a while. She stood up against the wall and stretched her hands toward the ceiling, exposing a thin strip of skin above her jeans. She was careful not to look him in the eye.

"I'm tired of this." Cato leaned against the doorframe.

"Tired of what?" Katniss asked, though she perfectly knew why.

Cato didn't push it. "I'm tired of being avoided by you. I'm tired of longing for you when you're only two feet away." he took a step closer to Katniss. "I'm tired of knowing that you're crying every day and not being able to comfort you." he was right in front of her. He noticed she had tears in her eyes, "I'm tired of not being able to love you outside of my mind."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Katniss asked, a stray tear rolling down her pale cheek. "Let me lay this out for you. I find a new friend. I'm talking to him. My boyfriend gets jealous. So he kisses another girl. What should I do?" she wasn't being sarcastic Cato realized. She was torn. "I love him," she continued. "I really do. But how do I know he really loves me? He kissed that girl with no hesitation." she was sobbing now. "How do I know he won't do it again?"

"Because he loves you."

"Does he?" Katniss lifted her tear stained face. "Does he?" she challenged.

"More than you could ever know," Cato looked down at her with tears in his own eyes. Cato never knew what did it. What made Katniss forgive him. Maybe she saw in his eyes, how much he loved her and cared about her, no matter how undeserving he was. But she forgave him.

"I forgive you," the words came out.

Cato looked up sharply, "Really?"

Katniss smiled through her tears, "Really."

Cato drew her to his body. They sat there slumped against the wall. Then, Cato laughed softly and said, "I found you."


	15. Prim and Promises

I'm sorry. I really am guys. But I'm back now! Forgive me? This chapter is short, but ti has a lot of stuff in it.,... Dedicated to Holly and Courtney. I love you guys! You're truly amazing.

Don't own anything from Suzanne Collins's world.

* * *

><p>The next week, Katniss was out of sorts. She was moody, at times yelling for the slightest things wrong and other times locking herself in her room…where you could hear the sobs coming out at the latest hours of night.<p>

Darius and Gale knew something Cato didn't. He could tell. He heard them whispering,

"It's worse than last year," Gale bit his lip. "when will she ever understand when it's not her fault?"

"You know she stubborn, too stubborn. She won't listen to anything else than her own opinions." Darius whispered back. "I just don't know what to do."

Gale shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I guess we just wait it out…what else can we do?"

Katniss stepped out of the shower. She had dark bags under her eyes. "Hey guys," she smiled tiredly. "What's up?"

"Listen, we need to talk," Gale told her authoritatively. "No, you're not getting out of this one. For the freaking last time, it's NOT your fault, Catnip."

Katniss glared at him. Gale glared back. Darius groaned, "Guys, please don't get into one of your 'epic' fights…Now is NOT the time!"

She barely spared Darius a glance, and replied calmly to Gale's commands, "Like hell I will. And stop telling me it's not." Suddenly, her feisty look evaporated. "Cause it is."

Gale grabbed her hands as she tried to leave the room, "It's not! If you say otherwise, I bloody swear-"

"Don't say it's not! We both bloody know it is!"

"What is?" Cato asked, unable to hold himself. "Quit it, Gale! Stop making her so upset. It's not helping!"

Katniss immediately launched herself into Cato's arms. "It's my fault. It really is," she sobbed. Then almost as soon as those words left her mouth she wrenched herself out of his grasp, "No." she whispered her face pale as death. Wait. No, Cato did not just think that. Katniss was not going to die soon at all. At least…not for another five months! No, Cato remembered with dread…there was only four months.

"No," Katniss repeated her voice turning stronger. "I'm sorry." she looked into Cato's eyes. "I don't deserve you. Not for a thousand lifetimes." She turned and ran away into her room, once again…locking herself from the world.

She didn't come out for the whole weekend. But, Cato saw Darius and Gale preparing. For what, he didn't know. But something was happening on Monday…That he knew.

* * *

><p>On Monday, Katniss didn't show up. Darius and Gale didn't either. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Cato leaped into his truck and drove to Gale's house, where Katniss was currently residing. Darius, Gale, Finnick and Thom was there.<p>

He saw Finnick rest his forehead against the door, Thom was slumped against the wall, and Darius and Gale were still standing.

"Kat?" Finnick asked towards the door. "Please, I don't know much about this, I don't know the whole story, but please! Come out! It's horrible without you!"

They heard sobs, and a voice shouted, "Go away! Just leave me alone! Can't you see? It's all my fault! I could've prevented it!"

Her voice turned dead, emotionless. It scared Cato. "Do you know what happened two years ago today, January 26?" She laughed bitterly.

"I bet you do. Well, let me tell you." she said sarcastically. "Prim…Prim was alive. She _was_. But, you know what? She had freaking bloody cancer! It was acute leukemia. She tried to hide it. I didn't find out until it was too late. I could've.

"I could've saved her," Katniss's voice filled with self hatred, towards herself. "But I didn't. I was too late. I didn't notice. I didn't take care of her like I was supposed too." A crack resounded across the room. Katniss had kicked something.

"Catnip, don't do this to yourself," Gale's voice was filled with pain.

"Shut up." Katniss breathed. "And let me finish the bloody story, at least!

"Prim didn't last a week before she was gone. A WEEK! And then, guess what happens? JUST GUESS! I got the same sickness. I got the same sickness that killed my father. That killed my sister. That killed the only people who loved me." Katniss's voice cracked.

A dead silence filled the hall. Then a phone started ringing. As everyone was checking their phone's, they came to the realization that it came from the other side of the door. It was Katniss's.

Cato heard a resolute sigh from the other side of the door. He put his hand to it. "Katniss," he whispered. "Why won't you let me in?"

He heard her open the phone. "Yes Thresh? Did you want to talk to the whole group?" she asked tiredly.

"Ok," she answered after a period of silence. "I'll put you on speaker phone."

Thresh's voice filled her room, with a tone of urgency, "It's Rue!"

"What about Rue?" Katniss's voice filled with anxiety, replacing the tiredness. Katniss had found a instant liking to Rue, and was always watching out for here. "What's wrong Thresh?"

"Rue-She-She's in the hospital!" Thresh bursted out. "She needs blood, but no one here has the blood she needs!"

Katniss's voice suddenly became weary, "Oh no. This is NOT going to be like last time, I'm not going to get involved…" Then suddenly her voice zeroed in on Thresh again, "Why did you call?"

"What blood do you guys have, maybe you can save her! We need blood A." Thresh asked urgently.

"I have blood B," Cato volunteered.

"Me too," Finnick told them.

"Dammit," Darius frowned. "I don't have A."

Gale suddenly shot straight up like an arrow, "Catnip, it's all up to you. God, Catnip, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault you're not blood type B, and I'm type O." Katniss sighed, sounding defeated, as Thresh gasped.

"Katniss! You have it! You can save Rue! Thank you! You are a life saver! Oh this is great! I'll see you here in fifteen, right?"

"Right," Katniss echoed wearily. She sighed, "I'll be there Thresh." they heard her end the call. Katniss whispered, "I guess I am going to get involved." Suddenly, the door flew open, onto the surprised faces of the five boys there.

"I've got to go," Katniss told them wearily as she rushed to her car.

After having driven over 80 miles per hour, Cato beat Katniss to the hospital, with the other four boys in tow. Katniss arrived there ten minutes later and ran into the hospital at full speed.

"Hey Thresh," she greeted. "How's it going? Is Rue ok?"

"Jeez, Katniss you look…bad," Thresh cringed. "You can go into the doctor's office and they'll take your blood."

"How much?" Katniss asked hesitantly.

"Three pints."

Katniss cringed. "Ok. Where do I go?"

Before Thresh could answer, Thom jumped in, "Katniss no! You can't do this! Don't you remember what the doctor said? Donating that much blood could make your time…considerably less!"

Although Katniss's face held no emotions, her tone was warning, "Shut up, Thom. This is Rue we're talking about."

"But Katniss-"

"Just stop!" Katniss took a deep breath and strode into the office. Cato slumped down onto the floor and held his head in his hands. Waiting.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes, Katniss came out, deathly pale. She slumped down in Cato's arms. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. She was asleep.<p>

The doctor came out, "She's going to be very weak for a while. You," he nodded towards Cato. "take good care of her. She's a real good person. She deserves more than this. Three moths." Cato gave a sharp nod.

"And Rue?" Thresh asked hesitantly, eager to know.

"We can't say yet, the blood is being transferred now, so all we have now is to wait."

"Thanks, doc." Gale said lowly. "We appreciate it." The doctor left the now silent room.

"Prim," Katniss whispered in her sleep. "I'm sorry."

"Dang," Finnick had tears in his eyes as he laughed softly. "that girl is still stubborn in her sleep."

"That's Katniss." was the only explanation Darius could offer.

* * *

><p>The doctor came back 20 minutes later. "The girl will be fine. She'll recuperate well."<p>

Katniss, who was now awake, smiled, "I'm glad I could save at least one life."

"Thank you," Thresh breathed. "You're a hero."

Her face suddenly darkened, "No. This doesn't even compensate for the tip of the iceberg."

"Catnip, would you stop it already!" Gale growled.

"Leave me be!" Katniss cried. "I wish you would just stop!" She ran outside of the hospital.

"Oh jeez," Gale rubbed his face. "I've only made it worse, haven't I?"

"I'll talk to her," Cato volunteered. He jogged outside, and found Katniss standing in the middle of the meadow, with her back facing away from him. .

Cato's arms encircled her waist. "Hey, calm down. It's ok. I bet that she doesn't hold it against you. I'm sure she still loves you, no matter what."

"She wouldn't." Katniss agreed, with tears down her cheeks. "She was like an angel. But that's why _I _have to hold it against me. Cause she wouldn't. She wouldn't harm a fly."

"And that's going to help? Katniss, you've got to let go." Cato sighed.

Katniss was silent for a moment. "Let's make a deal. I'll let go of this if you promise that you'll…you'll let go of me when I'm gone. I guess you don't have to find someone else, but don't swear off love and join a convent or something."

Cato looked down at her. "I'm pretty sure only girls can join convents."

Katniss slapped his arm, "Oh shut up! You know what I mean! Promise?"

"First you wants me to shut up, then you wants me to promise something to you?"

"Ca-a-a-a-a-at-t-o-o-o!" Katniss whined.

"Ok. I promise." Cato sighed. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah. Katniss smiled. "I love you too."

"Do you promise to let go of Prim?"

"I…I promise."

"You ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"I want to visit her." she contemplated after an hour of just enjoying each other's company in silence.<p>

"Ok."

"Like now."

Cato got up and stretched. "Mmm…Ok." He leaned down and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up.

"You're as radiant as the sun."

"Five points to you."

Cato laughed, "Now I'm getting judged by points?"

"You better believe it, Bucko." Katniss smiled.


	16. Four Promises

Hey guys...I really would like some support right now. If you could, I would like you to review...please? Even if it's just one word, it would mean a lot to me...thank you. Innumerable measures of thanks to Courtney, couldn't have made it anywhere here without you. This story is dedicated to Courtney and Holly. Cheers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hunger Games or any of the world Suzanne Collins created.

* * *

><p>"Where's the cemetery she was laid in?" Cato asked, hopping into the car. "Do you want to get flowers for her or something?"<p>

Katniss bit her lip, thinking. "Yeah," she finally decided. "I want to get some primrose bushes. Cause Cray was so rich, her mom got Prim a private cemetery. Can we drop by the hob?"

"Ok," Cato swerved into a different lane.

* * *

><p>2 hours later<p>

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think this is something I need to do by myself. To move forward, and not regret or blame myself for…her death."

"I understand. I'll wait on a bench somewhere, near you though. And Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm always here for you."

"I know."

Katniss stepped out of the car, clutching a bouquet of Primroses and Dasies tightly in her hands. She maneuvered her way down the cemetery paths expertly, and stopped only a sprint's distance from the car, where she could still see Cato.

She looked at the familiar grave. She glanced at the inscription that she had seen many times,

**HERE LIES PRIMROSE EVERDEEN**

** WHO'S NOW WITH HER LOVING FATHER**

**NO LONGER WITH US ON EARTH**

**BUT WITH US IN OUR HEARTS**

Katniss knelt down and softly placed the flowers next to the grave. "Hey Little Duck," she murmured softly. "How's it going? Are you remembering to tuck that tail in?" She laughed wetly, and wiped away some stray tears. "Are you having fun with Dad? Say hi to him for me. I miss you.

"I finally someone. You know what I mean. I just wish you were here to see it. But, I'll be with you guys soon. In three months, the doctor says. I can't wait to see you.

"But, I'm going to miss so many people _here _too." Katniss looked back to Cato, standing a few feet away. He gave her a thumbs up. Katniss smiled softly, and turned back to the grave, "But I'm going to miss _him _so much. But…I'm going to have to let go. And that's what hurts so much.

"I'm gonna need your help, Little Duck. I'm gonna be moody, disagreeable and all together terrible when I first see you again. Then again, when was I ever not? But, I'll be more so than usual. I think you know why. Cause this is true love. But, don't worry your cliche dreams, Prim," tears were streaming down her face. "This love is not going to be broken. Just delayed for a little while. Cause it's true love."

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone saw the effect the blood loss had taken on Katniss. She was more tired than usual, and she didn't go to school, simply staying at home. The group usually came to hang out with her after school hours at Finnick's house.<p>

Cato hated being away from her, but his parents wouldn't let him 'ditch' school even for a 'worthy cause'. They were trying to wean him away from her, they didn't want him to be so hurt when she died. But they knew it was in vain. His parents knew they were witnessing true love. And it hurt them to know their son was going to be so much more hurt.

* * *

><p>"Hey Catnip," Gale said softly, sitting next to her bed.<p>

"Hey Gale. Can you promise me something? Well, actually four things." Katniss bit her lip, praying that he would agree.

"Ok. I promise."

"One: Make sure that Cato…moves on, I guess. I know he promised me, but he's going to need help I think…God, Gale, this is so hard to do… Two," Katniss wiped her face on her sleeve. "don't wallow in grief once I…go, it's going to be hard. What I'm asking you to do, I know, is going to be super hard on you, but be their rock."

"Why are you having me do this?" Gale asked, tears leaking out, and holding her hand. "And you still have three months, why are you asking me now?"

"Because, you're the one I've known from childhood. Although, I trust the others with innumerable measure, you're…" here Katniss struggled for words. "You're just _there _you know? Whenever we fight, although it's bad, I never have to worry that we'll never see each other again, or we'll never be friends again, I know that we'd stick together through anything…but, now, I think that I need you, to sort of…be a part of me? Does that make sense?

"I think that you always were…I mean, it's like we never had to ask each other anything, we just _knew._"

"Yeah," Gale smiled. "You're right." he squeezed her hand. "You and me, we're special."

"I'll answer your next question, with the fourth petition," Katniss bit her lip.

"The third thing I want you to promise, Gale," Katniss sat up. "is when after I…go away, I want you to go to _our _spot, near the lake. I want you to push aside the rock we always sit on, and dig up the earth underneath it…Look inside the box hidden there. There should be a letter for Cato, Thom, Haymitch, you and a girl named Courtney…I want you to deliver those letters…I don't know where or how…but I believe Courtney will come to you."

"Ok," Gale nodded."Now why are you doing all of this?

"The fourth promise and that...they're sort of connected…Gale?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I don't think the doctor's guess was accurate. I think…I can _feel _it Gale. It's so terrifying. I can practically feel it, moving through my body, slowly but deliberately killing me...And…" Katniss's lip was bleeding now from biting it so hard. "there's not much more time left." she raised her eyes to Gale. "There's less than three months, Gale. I'm not sure how much smaller, but…I think it's smaller than a month."

Gale squeezed her hand. "Ok, Catnip. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not going back to school," Katniss revealed. "And, I never got to finish my bucket list. I still have one more item."

Gale was crying uncontrollably. "Ok," he promised. "Ok. I'll see it to the end."

"Thank you."

The best friends hugged, saying no words. They had the strongest connections with each other, and they knew…they knew that every ounce of what Katinss had said...was true.

But what they didn't know? Cato was right outside that door. And he had heard everything.

Cato pushed the door wide open, barreling in with no reserve, upset. "What are you talking about? Of course you're going to live longer! The doctor said so himself! You're delirious! You're not going in only two months!"

Katniss, after getting over her initial surprise that he was listening, sighed. "Cato," she pleaded. "please believe me when I say that I think I'm going to die…in less than a month."

"No," Cato shook his head fiercely, "You're not going to die. You...You just can't!"

"Look, man," Gale stood up, wiping his eyes. "I- we're just as upset as you are…but pull yourself together! If this is how you feel, how do you think she feels? Don't get her upset during her last times here."

Cato sunk into a chair beside Katniss's bed. "Look at her. She's fine with leaving. She wants to leave. She wants to see everyone she loves _up there._"

"Don't accuse her of that!" Gale shouted immediately. "She doesn't want to leave us anymore than we want her to leave! Would you get a hold of yourself? Trust me, you will regret what you say if you're not careful!"

"Why would you ever think that? I don't want to leave you! I mean, yes, I want to see Prim and Dad…but I'm not going to be down here with Gale or Thom…I'm not going to be with you. How could you believe that I wanted to leave you?" Katniss sobbed. "Do you know how hard it is to accept that I was going to die? I finally had it down until you came along! This was all an act, Cato! You think I was fine with dying? With leaving all of my friends? With leaving you? Well you thought wrong!"

"Oh, sweetheart." Cato whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he opened his arms, and Katniss crawled into them.

Gale shut the door, wanting them to have their privacy. He had some business to do anyway. Since Katniss couldn't, Gale was going to give Glimmer's nails hell on fire. He needed to plan. He was going to set Glimmer's nails on fire for Katniss, the girl on fire. Of course, fake fire, only to scare her. But still. It would be his tribute to Katniss.

Cato's arms wound tightly around Katniss's body, which was curled up into a ball. For now, it was only him and her. She was trying to forget. He was trying to shield her from everything that would come to pass. But they both knew that it wouldn't work. Not in a thousand lifetimes.

* * *

><p>Letter 1: To Haymitch<p>

_Dear Haymitch,_

_Hey old man. How've you been? Don't drink too much, although considering you, that's probably impossible. But, hey! Anything's possible, cause I love you. _

_Despite how everyone thinks how you're an old grouchy asshole, you're not. You've been my protector. You kept me from almost killing myself. You made sure I was being taken care of. You were the one who drove me to all of my singing gigs as a kid. You were the one who became my substitute father when Dad died. You were the one who treated me like your own daughter. Thank you Haymitch. I can never stop owing you. And that's why, half of Dad's money and my savings is going to you. Half to you and half to Thom. There's thirty thousand dollars. _

_Stubborn mentor of mine, you have to take it. I saved if for you and Thom, specifically. If you don't, I'll be forced to haunt you as a ghost. Take it, Haymitch. If Dad knew what you did for me (which I'm sure he does), he would give you as much as he could…I'm sorry, I would've but Thom needed some too. _

_You should've known Haymitch, I'm just as stubborn as you are. I can picture you swearing at me, shaking your head, even laughing at how I'm stubborn even after I left this place. But it's your fault, Haymitch. I was stubborn for the beginning, but with you being my companion for so many years? You increased it innumerably. _

_Well, old man, Stay Alive…and keep a place in your heart for little ol' Katniss, your sweetheart…Yeah?_

_Katniss _


	17. Brother and Sister

Hey Everyone! Woooowwww...I got really good feedback this time around! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me, you have no idea...So, once again, this story is dedicated to Courtney, such a great help, I'm forever indebted to her; and Holly, my cherished sister...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Suzanne Collins' world, or anything from the Hunger Games...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Finnick came into the room, two days later, wringing his hands nervously as he stepped in. "Hey…Kat…" he lamely attempted.<p>

Katniss rolled her eyes, "You didn't treat me any different yesterday when I told all of you what I thought about me dying. Why are you treating me different now?"

"It's not about that," Finnick protested, cringing. "Ermmm…So…"

Katniss let out an exasperated sigh, "So? Come on! Just spit it out if you have to! If you hide it from me or try to delay it, you'll only make me madder," she warned.

"Ok, ok!" Finnick raised his hands in surrender. "I'll…just…"

"SAY IT!"

"Plutarch wants another album!" Finnick rushed out in a hurry. "Pleeeaasssseeee Kat?"

"Why would Plutarch want another album? Doesn't he know? About my condition?" Katniss demanded.

"I don't know!" Finnick ran a hand through his hair. "Kat, if I can get one more album on my resume, I'm set! You think you could do it?"

"I think I can do it? Psshhh, I know I could do it!" Katniss waved it off, though her face looked pale. "Plutarch won't know what's coming for him!"

"Plutarch won't know what?" Thom peeped in as he passed their door.

"I'm gonna sing my heart and soul in this," Katniss cracked her knuckles.

Gale ran into the room, "WHAT IS THAT _INFERNAL _NOISE?" he bellowed. "It sounds like freaking Brutus!"

"Sorry," Katniss rolled her eyes, not sounding a bit sorry. "Be my chauffeur?"

"Where do you need to go?" Gale eyed her suspiciously.

"To the recording studio."

"Why would you need to go to the recording studio?"

"What is this? A freakin' interrogation?" Gale snorted. "Plutarch want us to make 'nother album."

"Oh…"

"Yes, _oh…"_ Katniss mimicked sarcastically.

"Alright, Bucko," Gale helped her up, and steered her out of the room. "We're gonna get going now…before you explode."

"Me? Explode? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes!

"No! Trust me Gale, you do _not _want to get into one of those with me!"

"Yes! Psshhh, I was the one who trained you to be like this. Girl, I am the master!"

"No! Yeah right! NOT. Maybe the master at trying…and failing! BURN!"

"Yes! Duuuudeee, you just WISH that were a burn!"

"No! I am a DUDETE, hello? And you're just in denial!" Their voices faded away as the curtain closed on the scene of the perfect display of friendship.

"Ahem. Focus!" Plutarch paced the studio. "I know what's going on Katniss. I was informed by your father who holds your medical records."

"He's not my father."

"Is that all you got from what I just said?" Plutarch asked in disbelievement. "Now shut up. Here comes my big speech."

Finnick and Katniss suddenly had a rather uproarious and rather violent coughing fit.

"Now, this is the album!" he cried dramatically. "After this, Finnick will have no duetist. He will be a soloist…Alone."

"Pretty sure that's what the meaning of soloist is…" Finnick muttered.

"We need this to be special. We need to commemorate to Katniss!"

"Gee, thanks, already considering me dead and feeling the need to commemorate me…I'm touched," Katniss pretended to wipe away a tear.

"So, we are going to go off with a bang!"

"BANG!" Finnick shouted.

"Ugh! Just pick some songs and go record or whatever!" Plutarch shouted, at the end of his patience.

Their friends snickered from the stands as Katniss and Finnick high-rived each other, and set to work.

**Katniss**

_Finnick_

_Hey, now I call it a split 'cause I know that you will_

**Uh, oh, you bite your friends like chocolate**

_And you said, "We go where nobody knows, we got guns hidden under our petticoats._

_No, we're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no."_

_Now run, run away from the boys in the blue,_

_Oh, my car smells like chocolate_

**Hey, now I think about what to do, I think about what to say, I think about how to think**

**Pause it, play it, pause it, play it, pause it**

**Oh, we go where nobody knows, we've guns hidden under our petticoats**

**We're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no**

_Yeah, we're dressed in black from head to toe,_

_We've got guns hidden under our petticoats._

_No, we're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no_

**"Now, you're never gonna quit it, now you're never gonna quit it, now you're never gonna quit it**

**If you don't stop smoking it," that's what she said.**

**She said, "We're dressed in black, head to toe.**

**We've got guns hidden under our petticoats.**

**And "We're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no."**

**Hey, now we're building up speed as we're approaching the hill**

_Oh, my hair smells like chocolate_

**Hey, now you say you're gonna quit it but you're never gonna quit it**

**Go get it, go get it, go get it, go get it, go**

_And play it cool!_

_Oh, you said we go where nobody knows, we've guns hidden under our petticoats_

_No, we're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no_

**Yeah, we're dressed in black from head to toe,**

**We've got guns hidden under our petticoats**

**We're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no**

**_Well, I think we better go,_**

**_Seriously better go_**

**_Said the feds are here you know_**

**_Seriously better go, oh, oh,_**

**_Well, I think we better go_**

**_Said the feds are here you know_**

**_Said Rebecca better know_**

**_Seriously better go_**

**We go where nobody knows, we've guns hidden under our petticoats**

**No, we're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no**

_Yeah, we're dressed in black from head to toe,_

_We've guns hidden under our petticoats_

_We're never gonna quit it, no, we're never gonna quit it, no_

**No, no, no**

**_Well, I think we better go,_**

**_Seriously better go_**

**_Said the feds are here you know_**

**_Seriously better go, oh, oh,_**

**_Well, I think we better go_**

**_Said the feds are here you know_**

**_Said Rebecca better know_**

**_Seriously better go_**

"That's a wrap!" Plutarch shouted. "I want a solo on Katniss, it's gonna hit the top chart, and we'll release this album after she…passes away."

"Whatever," Katniss replied, playing aloof.

"Just get up there."

Katniss's lips curled into a smile, "I'm gonna do something really, really, ironic…" Finnick gave her a thumbs up.

**I'm feelin' alive, I'm feelin' the rush **

**So energized, nothing's standin' in my way **

**I'm feelin' the beat, the beat of my heart **

**I'm feelin' the spark, I'm feelin' the flame **

**Lights up the dark, now I'm shinin' like the stars **

**It's something that I crave **

**I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a sugar high **

**You can't stop me, even if you tried **

**I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a rollercoaster ride **

**Got my hands up and I ain't stopin', tonight **

**Cause I, I, feel so alive **

**I'm feelin' the clouds come down to earth **

**I'm floatin' around, laughing so hard that it hurts **

**It's just one of those perfect days **

**I'm takin' it in, I forget to breathe **

**It's burstin' inside, so much I can't even sleep **

**I get lost in my own world **

**I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a sugar high **

**You can't stop me, even if you tried **

**I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a rollercoaster ride **

**Got my hands up and I ain't stopin', tonight **

**No one's gonna stop me **

**No one's gonna let you **

**Cause I, I, feel so alive **

**So-oh-oh-oh alive **

**Oh-oh-oh-oh sugar high **

**So-oh-oh-oh alive **

**Like I'm on a rollercoaster ride **

**So-oh-oh-oh alive **

**Oh-oh-oh-oh sugar high **

**So-oh-oh-oh alive **

**There's no, no stoppin' tonight, tonight **

**Cause I'm feelin' so-oh-oh **

**I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a sugar high **

**You can't stop me, even if you tried **

**I'm feelin' so alive, like I'm on a rollercoaster ride **

**Got my hands up and I ain't stopin', tonight **

**No one's gonna stop me **

**No one's gonna let you, **

**Cause I, I, feel so alive**

"CAUSE I'M ALIVE!" Katniss shouted as soon as Plutarch yelled, 'CUT!'…

"I'm pretty sure we knew that," Finnick told her dryly.

"Ugh, shut up!"

"Remind me to get you a book of comebacks."

"You stole my line."

"Whatever, you love me anyways."

"Suuurreeee..."

"WHAT?"

"Fine, yes I do..."

"Good." Finnick had a smug look on his face.

"Why are you sooo needy?" Katniss whined.

Finnick glared at her, "Shut up!"

Katniss grinned, "Remind me to get you a book of comebacks."

Finnick whined, and started a sissy fight with her, until Plutarch shouted, "GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE GAME!"

* * *

><p>They headed over to Greasy Sae's for a milkshake or two, even though it was freezingly cold, because Thom worked there now since he was kicked out of the house. "Why the hell is it so cold in freaking Spring?" Katniss grumbled, rubbing her arms. "If I had known it was going to be this freezing, I would've worn something other than shorts and a t-shirt…"<p>

Cato slipped off his hoodie, and handed it to her, leaving him in an old, worn out T-shirt. Katniss smiled at him, "Thanks." and leaned into him at they walked.

"Anything for my sweetheart," Cato wrapped an arm around her. The hoodie was overly large on her, and it went down to her mid thighs.

"I don't think I ever told you," Katniss started, as they walked into the shop. "but Haymitch calls me sweetheart too."

Cato had a large coughing fit, "I think I just choked on my own spit just there…Haymitch calls you _sweetheart_?"

"Yup!" Katniss skipped happily to the back of the booths, although lacking some of her usual strength and spring, she was happy.

Thresh raised an eyebrow, "I'm not cold at all…"

"Well, Mr. I'm not cold," Katniss rolled her eyes. "You guys just came out of soccer practice, of course you're not cold!"

"You know, without you on the track team, we're not as good anymore," Gale told her. "and everyone's asked where you've been."

"Yeah right, more like the _teachers _have been asking…I hope you told them the truth?"

"No, actually the Career's have a spiked interest in you, although I can't imagine that it's good…Oh bloody-" Glimmer and Cashmere were headed their way.

"Hello Katniss," Glimmer smirked. "I, like, need to, like, talk to you guys!

"Gale," Katniss groaned. "Why did you have to jinx it? Go away Glimmer, no one's interested or even remotely wants to hear what you or any of your 'wolf pack' wants to say."

"I'm sorry," Gale whined. "I didn't mean to!"

"Listen," Cashmere snarled, all their 'nice' demeanors gone. "If you, like, think you can, like talk to us like that anymore, then you're, like, totally wrong! You're, like, nothing but a ugly, horrible, sick piece of trash!"

"Totally!" Glimmer cried in agreement.

Just then, before any of Katniss or her friends could do anything, a cold voice said, "I'm going to ask you to step out. We don't allow any…bullying in this shop." As the girls protested, Thom led them out, practically having to drag them.

"Thanks Thom," Katniss sighed, who had slid further and further down her seat. "I don't think I could have gotten the strength to fight with them."

"Hey," Thom hoisted her up. "Don't worry about it. That's what over protective brothers are for, right?"

"Right," Katniss hugged him. "and this is what over emotional and annoying sisters are here for, right?"

"Right, but for the record, you were never annoying to me…Just trying at times…"

"Gee thanks!"

"Just kidding…but, I love you kiddo."

"Love you too Thom."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Thom,<em>

_Hiiiiiiiiiii, over protective, big brother! I'm sorry I had to leave you here...but, I'm sure you're coping, and don't worry, I'll still be watching you...Always watching... I'll laugh with you when something great happens, I'll cry with you when something terrible happens...and I'll be there walking with you down the aisle when you got married. Don't disappoint me Thom, find someone who's deserving of you and make sure you both love each other...And don't worry, I'll be there with you to chase away any more of those crazy, psycho girlfriends that you may have in the future..._

_So, I'll never truly leave you...And, Thom...Go to Med School, become what **you **want to become, ok?...I'm leaving you 30,000 dollars. It's part of my savings and my dad's. I gave half to Haymitch, I owe him..._

_And Thom? I want you not to make the same mistake I did about Prim...I realize now that it was a mistake, Cato helped me realize that. In fact, I don't want you to do it so much, that I'll spell it out for you right now. **IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT**... _

_Ok, Thom...I love you...Never forget that, Thommy Babes..._

_Ever your over emotional, annoying sister,_

_Katniss_


	18. Whatever and Holding On

**Sorry for the delay, I was busy with work...To answer some questions, and some private messages I've received. I'm afraid that I don't think I'll be writing another story...I'm sorry, this story was in tribute to a very close someone of mine who died of cancer not long ago. I have tons of folders with ideas and prompts, but I'm not sure if I'll have the inspiration.**

**Next, for the not so nice private messages I've received by some certain people. I understand if you think that this is not a very good fan fiction, etc, but please then, just don't read it. Leave quietly, and don't send me hate messages. Thank you.**

**Sorry for the lengthy authors note guys...:) Same as always, this story is dedicated to Courtney and Holly, my cherished sister. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Katniss and Finnick had a concert scheduled two days' away, so the whole group decided to go to there, two days' early in preparation, tour a museum, and hang out at their hotel. It was a six hours' drive away, so they decided to carpool. Katniss and Gale rode in the front row, Cato, Thresh, Rue and Darius in the middle, and Peeta, Johanna, Foxface and Clove rode in the back seat.<p>

"So," Johanna yelled over the radio. "Brainless, when are you leaving this hell hole of a world?"

While Peeta and other passengers shot Johanna a reproachful look, Katniss didn't miss a beat, "Less than a month…In a week or so probably," she shrugged.

Johanna raised her coca cola bottle, "Cheers."

"Yup, it's gonna be the talk of the town," Katniss prophesied, while screaming to Gale, "I said turn left not right, you idiot!"

"I'll be there, just for you Brainless." Johanna blushed, unused to showing feeling. "But, it's only to see if you really have a brain." she quickly added.

"Gee, thanks." Katniss rolled her eyes. "I want you to make a speech or toast or whatever there though. Everyone else is gonna be crying and sobbing all over my dead body, but I can trust you to say something like, 'So what?' and laugh when someone says something like, 'She was such a saint', or something equally silly."

"You can count on me," Johanna saluted Katniss, although it took great restraint for her not to end up sobbing then.

Suddenly, Finnick perked up. "Hey, Kat, this is one of our songs, you know, the ones that Plutarch released early to get the publicity excited about our last album."

"Hey, it is!" Katniss grinned. "I was thinking of Gale throughout this WHOLE song!"

**Katniss **_Finnick_

**Better in stereo,**

**B-better in stereo**

_I'm up with the sunshine _**(let's go!)**

**I lace up my high-tops **_(oh, no!)_

_Slam dunk, ready or not_

**Yeah, show me what you got**

_I'm under the spotlight_** (holler)**

**I dare you, come on and follow**

**You dance to your own beat**

_I'll sing the melody!_

**When you say, "Yeah, "**_ I say, "No."_

_When you say, "Stop, " _**all I wanna do is go, go, go!**

_You, the other half of me_

_The half I'll never be_

_The half that drives me crazy!_

**You, the better half of me**

**The half I'll always need!**

**We both know**

**We're better in stereo**!

_B, b-better in stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh_

**B, b-better in stereo**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**And when we're together,**

**A sweet harmony or solo,**

_If we could just agree,_

_We would go major league_

_When you say, "Yeah, "_ I say, "No."

When you say, "Stop, " _all I wanna do is go, go, go!_

**You, the other half of me**

**The half I'll never be**

**The half that drives me crazy!**

_You, the better half of me_

_The half I'll always need!_

_We both know_

_We're better in stereo_!

**You say, "It's wrong, "**_ I say, "It's right."_

_You say, "It's black, "_** I say, "It's white."**

_You take left,_ **and I take right**

**But at the end of the day we both know**

**We're better...**

**_You, the other half of me_**

**_The half I'll never be_**

**_The half that drives me crazy!_**

**_You the better half of me_**

**_The half I'll always need!_**

**_We both know_**

**_We're better in stereo!_**

**_We're better in stereo!_**

_Better in stereo_

**Better in stereo**

_Better in stereo_

**Better in stereo**

**_Better in stereo_**

"Aww, thanks, Catnip," Gale smiled as he pulled into a gas station. "We certainly are better in stereo. This should be our theme song or something."

"Yeah, it would be-" Katniss started, only to get cut off by her phone ringing. Her eyebrows furrowed, but then she said, "I need to take this call, but I'm gonna take it outside."

Gale raised his eyebrows, but didn't interfere, however…the group found themselves having to take restroom breaks, a snack, or whatever…when really they just wanted to listen in. It was the group dynamics.

"What do you want?" Katniss sighed into the phone. "…Yes, it's true…Why wouldn't I tell you? What do you think?…I don't want to say goodbye?…"

Cato observed her carefully, and wondered who she was talking to. She was obviously distressed, which she shouldn't be right now…Should he intervene?

"Romulus," a ton of faces hardened at the mention of whosever name was upsetting Katniss, and in this case, Romulus. "while I really don't want to say goodbye, your wife is eight months pregnant, and you need to take care of her!…I don't care if she wants you to come here, you are staying over there in New Mexico!…" suddenly her voice turned ice cold. "What did you just call me?…You have no right to call me that!…Shut up!"

Cato pursed his lips and walked forward quickly, stopping just behind Katniss. He placed his hands on her hips, and whispered in her ear, "Hey, you don't deserve anything that bastard is saying to you…Do you want me to take it?"

"I can handle it," Katniss whispered. However, Cato heard everything that was being spoken on the phone, now that he was closer and his face hardened.

"No, you don't need to hear any of that," and Cato wrenched the phone away from her, and ended the call, blocked Romulus, and only then would he give it back to her.

"Thanks," Katniss whispered, and climbed back into the front seat of the car, wiping away any last minute tears.

When she got in, the car was just silent. Cato leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. Katniss faintly smiled, and leaned her head on them. "I miss you," she said quietly.

"He's right behind you, brainless," Johanna said.

"Yeah, but I still miss him."

"Whatever."

"And whatever means?" Peeta asked.

"Means you're my best friend, and I love you as a brother or sister and would give the whole world for you." Johanna told him sarcastically.

Gale grinned at Katniss. "Whatever."

"You too."

* * *

><p>"So, tell us some stories of your childhood, Katniss," Annie requested. She mused, "After spending so much time with each other at school, I know a lot about the other people in this car, excepting you...Oh, and Gale," she added. "For some reason, I can't recollect him telling us anything much about it."<p>

"Well, that's probably because most of my childhood connects with HIS childhood," Katniss smiled. "Ooh, I could spill all sorts of dirty secrets about Gale!"

"Don't you dare," Gale slapped her arm.

"ABUSER!" Katniss whisper yelled, not wanting to disturb Darius who was driving in the front. The car had switched up, and Peeta was sitting in front with Dari, Katniss, Gale, Cato and Clove were in the middle, and Johanna, Foxface, Rue and Thresh were in the back.

Gale rolled his eyes at her, and said, "If you say anything, I have full liability to slap your arm again."

Katniss hid behind Cato's arm, "Save me, Cato!" she cried dramatically. "Save me from the horrible villain!"

Cato rolled his eyes at Katniss, much like Gale and sighed heavily, "Sweetheart, how many times must I tell you? I'm here to love you not protect you!"

"What am I gonna do without you, Catnip?" Gale suddenly sighed.

Katniss hugged him, and avoided his question. "Don't be sad."

"Why ever not?" Gale teased her.

"Cause I'm here. You don't need to be sad when I'm here."

"Then what am I gonna do when you're not here?"

"Clove's gonna take my place. I hate to admit it," Katniss acted playfully. "but it's true. She's gonna be your crutch."

Katniss leaned so she could see Clove clearly, and make eye contact. "Take good care of Gale, Clove. I'm counting on you, so if you don't...I'll have to haunt you on Earth...Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when they finally got to their destination. They decided to drop by at the hotel for the night, and the museum the next day as they were so tired of driving so that's where they went. They had booked five rooms, one for each couple.<p>

Katniss and Cato were unpacking, as they were staying three days' there. Suddenly, Katniss yelled, "WHAT?"

"What's wrong?"

"Annie didn't pack MY clothes, she packed FINNICK'S clothes, and they're all like the concert outfits that were planned and all of that!" Katniss opened the door, connecting their room to Annie and Finnick's rooms.

She lugged the suitcase in, "Hey Finnick, take your clothes."

"Oh, that's where they were! I only had half of my clothes!"

"Yeah, well, I don't have ANY of my clothes!"

"Sorry Katniss. But that's ok," Annie peeped in. "I could lend you some of my clothes!"

"Umm, no offense Annie, but I don't think your clothes would exactly….fit my style."

"Chillax Brainless," Johanna butted into the converstation. "You could have some of my clothes, we wear practically the same clothes."

"Yeah, but you're gonna need some too, right?" Katniss asked.

"Well, I could lend you something for the concert, and something for tomorrow, and you can just rewear your outfit for the last day."

"Ok. I can just borrow something from Cato to sleep in," Katniss looked at Cato for confirmation.

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her, "Sure."

Since the problem was solved, Katniss and Cato headed back to their room. "So, can I borrow some clothes from you?"

"Yeah," Cato walked over to the dresser, and tossed Katniss a faded blue dress shirt and a pair of boxers. "Will those fit?"

"Yup," Katniss went to change in the bathroom. "They're still a bit big, but they work." She came out. The shirt reached to her mid thighs, she had rolled up the sleeves, and the boxers just peeked out underneath it.

Cato whistled appreciatively, "You look good in my clothes."

Katniss playfully slapped his arm. "Shut up."

"Will do," Cato kissed her. Soon, somehow Katniss was lying on the bed, the dress shirts buttons were undone, and Cato's shirt was completely off, Cato hovering on top of her.

Then Cato groaned and flopped down on the bed next to her. "If I don't stop now," he explained. "I won't be able to stop."

Katniss smiled softly, and wrapped her arms around his shirtless torso. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." The star-crossed lovers fell asleep, their arms wrapped tightly around one another, holding on as much as they could.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Gale,<em>

_My best friend. My secret holder. My other half. The half I'll always need. That's you. I'm dead by now, and you've got to accept it. Don't go into denial Gale...Don't become like my mum...Gale,__I'm dead to the world, but I'll always be with you. Don't worry, if you can't find me in you, I'll come down to haunt you on earth._

_Treat Clove like a princess. Remember me Gale, but not with sorrow. Visit all the places where we've made our mark...Here's one: Where we engraved our names (the park bench)..._

_Do you remember when we made that silly promise? That if one of us never fell in love, then we would just marry each other? Well, I guess that one didn't work out. I love you, as the very best friend ever._

_You remember how we used to love to quote things, and guess who said it? Well, here's one. 'Don't cry because it's over, sm:)e because it happened.' Got it, Gale? Can you tell me who said it?_

_And Gale...Just one more thing...Whatever. _

_Katniss_


	19. A Game or Two, A Concert, and a Star

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA over the past times. I've been busy w/finals. Although I'm thirteen, I'm in my Junior year of high school (I skipped a lot of grades) and things have been pretty hectic. **

**Well, someone PMed me with a great idea, and I've been considering it. It's a major change, but I think some people will appreciate it. With some advice from a friend, I decided to do it. I have to make some changes to the first chapter (which I'll do now), but I think this will turn out pretty nicely. **

**Thanks to Courtney who I couldn't have done it without...And, Holly, I think you'll finally get your happy ending. So, before you read this chapter make sure to go back to the VERY FIRST CHAPTER and see what changed...**

**P.S. I seriously recommend listening to 'Determinate' from Lemonade Mouth (the movie) and 'You'll be In My Heart' from Tarzan...and if you haven't watched Tarzan you absolutely NEED to. **

* * *

><p>BEFORE YOU START READING: GO BACK TO THE FIRST CHAPTER, I MADE SOME CHANGES TO THE VERY BEGINNING...Then come back and read this newest chapter. :)<p>

The next day, the group hung out at the hotel, playing games, and talking. Peeta sat up from where the group lay flopped out on the beds. "I wanna play never have I ever."

Johanna scoffed, "That's only because you've hardly done _anything._" She leaned back into Peeta's chest.

"Yeah, well, you just don't wanna do it cause you've done almost _everything._" Peeta mocked back.

"Fine, let's play it!" Johanna was never one to back down from a challenge.

Meanwhile, Gale and Katniss set up their own bets. "I bet that I could last longer than you!" Gale challenged.

"Oh, no way in hell," Katniss smirked. "Besides, most of the things I've done, I've done it with you."

Everyone got into a circle on the floor, and held out their ten fingers. Gale started, "Never have I ever…Darn, there isn't much…" Katniss smirked. "Ok, never have I ever broken my neighbor's window."

Peeta and Katniss put down their fingers. Katniss growled, "Ugh, I can't believe you did that targeting it at ME. Well, you've got it coming tall guy."

Gale smiled innocently, "What is that you say? Me, target you purposely? Oh, never! And, you're just jealous that I'm like a foot taller than you."

"You wish. I'm going next. Erm, never have I ever drunk myself into a stupor." Katniss smirked at Gale, "Whatcha gonna do now, tall guy? This is what happens when you always call me to be your DD."

Gale groaned as he, Johanna, Cato, Thresh, Finnick, Darius, Clove, and Foxy took a finger down.

"Wow, you got a good one." Johanna shrugged. "I'll go next. Never have I ever done a group project without getting angry at my partner."

Gale and Katniss simultaneously put a finger, while the others thought about all their previous projects. Gale explained, "It's because we're usually each other's partners." Slowly, Finnick, Rue, Annie, and Peeta put down their fingers.

Annie softly spoke up, "Never have I ever paid attention in Trinket's classes." Everyone put down a finger.

Rue grinned, "Never have I ever had sex."

"Ooh, you're getting into the deep stuff, huh?" Katniss grinned. "And no, I haven't. So, booyah, Gale, IN YOUR FACE!"

Gale punched her shoulder lightly, as he lowered another finger. "I'm out, all five of my fingers have…died." Gale cried dramatically.

"Suck it up," Katniss replied.

"Oh, how you wound me!"

Clove, Finnick, Cato, Johanna, Rue, Annie, Darius and Foxy all put down their fingers, leaving Katniss and Peeta the only virgins in the group. "Hey, Peeta," Katniss grinned.

"Yeah?"

"We're the only virgins!"

"So?"

"We should totally hold this over them! Like for the rest of their lives!"

Gale snorted, "Tough luck with that."

As the game progressed, it came down to only Peeta and Katniss. Never Have I Ever turned into a game of who knew what the other person did best.

They were both down to two fingers when Peeta smirked and said, "Never have I ever sung in front of a crowd."

"Ugh, that's so not fair!" Katniss narrowed her eyes.

"Suck it up!"

"Well fine then! Never have I ever read To Kill a Mockingbird!"

"Ugh, that's so not fair!" Peeta complained.

"Been there, said that!" Katniss taunted.

"You knew that was my favorite book!"

"So?"

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping!"

Katniss stuck her tongue out, "I never did that either!"

"Darn!"

"Ooh, this is the final jab! I'm gonna win!" Katniss sung.

"Oh not yet you haven't!"

"Fine, never have I ever…" Katniss pondered for a minute. "Kissed a girl!"

"Oh, that is so not far!"

"DOESN'T MATTER I'M THE VICTOR!" Katniss grinned like a Chesire cat.

Suddenly, Peeta tackled her in a bear hug. Katniss made a 'what just happened face'. "Erm, Peeta, not that I'm not liking this but…why the hell are you doing this?"

"I'm just gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, for the record."

"We should go swimming," Finnick broke the silence.

Katniss shrugged, "I'm good with that. After that though, I think we'd better call it a night. It's almost 11, and you and I have that concert."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>I'll need to borrow one of your swimsuits," Katniss told Johanna. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Brainless," Johanna dismissively waved a hand. "I packed two. Aren't I the best?"

"Sure," Katniss smiled. "After all, you do call me 'Brainless'."

Johanna protested, "But I say it _endearingly_." She handed Katniss one of the bikinis.

Katniss cringed, "A string bikini? Really Johanna? You don't have anything more…modest?"

"Nope, the other one's a string bikini too!"

"You sound way too happy about that."

"Whatever, Brainless."

"Aww, love you too Johanna!" Katniss grumbled, "But I can't believe I have to wear a string bikini."

"Don't hate the player hate the game!"

"Seriously?"

"You know you love it."

* * *

><p>Katniss pulled a T-shirt over her swimsuit as they stepped out of Johanna's room. When they finally wandered their place to the fancy swimming pool, the rest of their friends had already gotten there, and were relaxing in the pool.<p>

"Damn, we've got some good eye candy," Johanna muttered to Katniss.

"Yeah, I think I'll just sit down here," Katniss sat down into one of the beach chairs by the edge of the pool.

"What's wrong with her?" Cato asked worriedly. "Do you feel sick or anything? We can go back to the hotel room if you want."

Johanna rolled her eyes and scoffed, "She just doesn't want to take her T-shirt off, cause she's wearing a string bikini underneath."

"Oh, well, if _that's _the case…" Cato picked the reluctant Katniss up and carried her to the edge of the pool.

"Cato, if you DARE throw me in there you will-" Katniss' protests were cut off by a splash in the pool.

Katniss got out of the pool soaking wet and reluctantly pulled off her T-shirt. As soon as her abdomen came in sight, she caught the attention of other teenagers in the swimming pool. Several whistles of other male teenagers instantly alerted Cato.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for you to take off that T-shirt."

"Suck it up, you were the one who wanted me to take it off!" Katniss swam over to where Cato stood in the pool and kissed him. "You're the one I love anyway."

Cato leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day, after lunch they went to the building where the concert was being held. Katniss and Finnick walked onto the center stage, and sung some beginning exercises.<p>

"Wow, this place has some really good acoustics," Finnick admired.

"That they do my friend."

While everyone else went backstage to watch the performance, Finnick and Katniss were whisked into dressing rooms and were prepped.

As they came out (in their regular jeans and t-shirts), a security man came up to them and said, "There's a girl and her friend who claims to know you."

"Who?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

Katniss raised an eyebrow, "Well, if they know me then you should bring them in."

The security gave a quick nod and pressed a button on his earpiece, "Bring them in."

Two girls ran into the room. One had shoulder length brown hair with black rimmed glasses and had a beret on. The other also was a brunette with her hair reaching below her ribcage.

"Courtney!" Katniss exclaimed, and ran to hug the former girl. Then, when Katniss took a step back to examine Courtney's companion, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "_Holly_?"

"It's me in the flesh," the other girl, or Holly, had a soft voice and a friendly face. "Missed me much?"

"Oh, are you in remission?"

Holly shook her head, "No, but I wanted to see you."

"I was going to see you," Katniss bit her lip guiltily. "but everything got so busy. Oh, I have a boyfriend now!"

"Oh mi gosh, no way! Where is he?"

Katniss let out a hearty laugh. She dragged Cato out of the ring of friends, and introduced them. "Holly, this is Cato, my boyfriend. Cato, this is Holly, she was in the bed next to mine at the hospital for almost 3 years! We're pretty close."

"Nice to meet you," Holly said with a small smile on her face.

"Likewise," Cato acknowledged with a nod of his head. He turned to the other girl, "And you must be Courtney."

"So you're the guy I helped get back together with Katniss." Courtney grinned at him. "I think we're gonna be very good friends."

"I hope we can in the future."

"Good."

"Finnick and Katniss," Plutarch Heavensbee shouted. "Get your asses over here, you're on in five minutes."

"Gosh, all right already!" Katniss grumbled. "What are you a slave driver? And I can't believe you're making us to a dance routine for 'Determinate'."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to," Katniss and Finnick told him in unison.

"Whatever, just get onto the stage."

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone!" Finnick shouted into the mic. Screams of, 'I love you Finnick' and 'He winked at me! He did!' echoed through the crowd. "Katniss and I are going to sing two duets tonight, so buckle up!"<p>

"We hope you enjoy," Katniss added. "

**Katniss **_Finnick _**_FINNICK AND KATNISS_**

**_Come stop your crying_**

**_It will be alright_**

**_Just take my hand_**

**_Hold it tight_**

**_I will protect you_**

**_From all around you_**

**_I will be here_**

**_Don't you cry_**

**_For one so small,_**

**_You seem so strong_**

**_My arms will hold you,_**

**_Keep you safe and warm_**

**_This bond between us_**

**_Can't be broken_**

**_I will be here_**

**_Don't you cry_**

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart_**

**_Yes, you'll be in my heart_**

**_From this day on_**

**_Now and forever more_**

**_You'll be in my heart _**(Finnick pulled Katniss into a slow dance and twirled her around)

**_No matter what they say_**

**_You'll be here in my heart, always_**

**_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_**

**_They just don't trust what they can't explain_**

**_I know we're different but deep inside us_**

**_We're not that different at all_**

**_And you'll be in my heart_**

**_Yes, you'll be in my heart_**

**_From this day on_**

**_Now and forever more_**

**_Don't listen to them_**

**_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_**

**_We need each other_**

**_To have, to hold._**

**_They'll see in time_**

**_I know_**

**_When destiny calls you_**

**_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_**

**_I may not be with you_**

**_But you've got to hold on_**

**_They'll see in time_**

**_I know_**

**_We'll show them together_**

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart_**

**_Believe me, you'll be in my heart _**(Cato's heart leaped when he saw Katniss looking straight at him)

**_I'll be there from this day on,_**

**_Now and forever more_**

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_**(you'll be here in my heart)**

**No matter what they say_ (_**_I'll be with you_**_)_**

**_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_**

**_Always_**

**_I'll be with you_**

**_I'll be there for you always_**

**_Always and always_**

**_Just look over your shoulder_**

**_Just look over your shoulder_**

**_Just look over your shoulder_**

**_I'll be there always._**

The crowd erupted into applause in appreciation of simply the two voices mingling with no other sounds in the spacious auditorium. "Thank you!" Katniss shouted. "Now, we're gonna be singing a rather…I guess you could say 'head banging' song, so have fun!"

**Trying hard to fight these tears**

**I'm crazy worried**

**Messing with my head this fear**

**I'm so sorry**

**You know you gotta get it out**

**I can't take it**

**That's what being friends about**

_I, I wanna cry_

_I can't deny_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

**And get inside**

**It isn't right**

**I gotta live in my life**

**_I know I, I know I_**

**_I know I gotta do it_**

**_I know I, I know I_**

**_I know I gotta do it_**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

_Determinate, d-determinate_

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

_Determinate, d-determinate_

**You and me together, we can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

_Determinate, d-determinate_

**Hate to feel this way**

**And waste a day**

**I gotta get myself **

**_On stage I shouldn't wait or be afraid_**

_The chips will fall where they may_

**_I know I, I know I_**

**_I know I gotta do it_**

**_I know I, I know I_**

**_I know I gotta do it_**

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

**Determinate, d-determinate**

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

**Determinate, d-determinate**

_You and me together, we can make it better_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

**Determinate, d-determinate**

_(rap) Okay, It's Finnick and I'm heaven-sent_

_Music like a veteran_

_Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine_

_Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than_

_Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them_

_People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline_

_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!_

**'Cause we're coming to your house and**

**People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths**

**We're the real deal, you know how I feel**

**Why they're in it for a bill**

**I'm just in it for the thrill**

_Get down now I ain't playin' around_

_Get your feet up on the ground_

_And just make that sound like_

**(arco) _Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_**

**_Determinate, d-determinate_**

**_Push until you can't and then demand more_**

**_Determinate, d-determinate_**

**_You and me together, we can make it better_**

**_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor _**

**_Determinate, d-determinate_**

**_Come on and, come on and_**

**_Come on and get it going_**

**_Come on and, come on and_**

**_Come on and get it going_**

**_On the dance floor_**

**_On the dance floor_**

**_D-D-Dance floor_**

**_Determinate_**

After their performance, Katniss took up the mic again. "Thanks everyone! Finnick and I have some news for you. Um, I don't think I'll be returning to the stage."

Whispers, gasps, murmurs, and 'no!' filled the crowd. "Finnick will be continuing to perform and continue his music career, but I think I'll be leaving all of this.

"Thanks for all the support you have shown me, and I hope that you'll come and see Finnick again! Exits are on either side of the auditiorium. Always hope, guys!"

The lights dimmed out, and Katniss and Finnick left backstage before they were turned back on.

"You guys were awesome!" Holly jumped up and hugged Katniss. She murmured in her ear, "How much longer?"

"Less than two weeks."

"Girl, we have got a LOT to catch up on."

"You can sleep over at our hotel, it'll be fine!" Katniss looped her arm through Holly's. "We've got a sofa couch. It'll be just like the old times."

"What about Courtney?" Holly asked, tilting her head towards her other friend.

Courtney waved a hand dismissively, "I'll be fine. Besides, I think that we'll probably see each other again soon," Courtney directed her second statement towards Katniss and Cato.

"Maybe him, but not me," Katniss bit her lip. "When I…leave, just…find Cato, ok?"

"Ok."

Katniss hugged Courtney, and they exchanged phone numbers before they all piled into their respective cars.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you two know each other again?" Clove asked Katniss and Holly.<p>

"Well, we were in the same hospital for 3 years, and after the first year together we shared a room for the last two. We were both released to go home after we took so many operations…"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "I still don't see the point in those. I mean, we're talking chemotherapy, radiation…and it didn't help a bit!"

"You don't know that," Holly pushed Katniss' shoulder. It was obvious they were close. "Anyway, I was released into remission, but Katniss was released so that she could go home after they decided that she couldn't be healed. However, after about a year or two I suppose, I was back in the hospital, I wasn't in remission anymore."

Katniss continued the story, "When I heard, I immediately visited her. I was anxious to get out of my house after all. I decided to room with her again, even though I didn't need to take any operations.

"Eventually, she was released again, but not for remission, and we went back to our homes…We visited each other every once in a while, we lived about an hour or two away, and texted and called frequently. Over the last few months, we haven't been keeping very good touch." Katniss guiltily looked at Holly, but Holly just smiled at Katniss in forgiveness. "And now, here we are."

Thresh whistled, "You two have a lot of history."

Katniss snorted, "Understatement of the year, Thresh. Understatement of the year. Oh, wait I almost forgot to ask, how do you know Courtney?"

"Oh, well, actually we found each other online. Damn, it's so much easier to make friends online."

Katniss snorted again, "Holly here is unafraid to confront anyone on the internet…in the 'real world'…not so much."

"It's true," Holly shrugged. "I usually chose my friends and stick with them. Back to the story, I commented on something she wrote, and after a while we became good friends."

Gale spoke up, "Catnip?"

"Yeah, Gale?"

"My phone died." Gale had a frown on his face.

Katniss snorted, "That always happens. It's not like it's a news flash."

"But, I feel like I'm missing something important. You know how I put notifications on my phone for everything."

Katniss's grin faded. "Um, I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just that you forgot to shave today or something."

Gale pursed his lips. "Alright."

"Oh, Holly, did Courtney tell you what happened at the playground?" Katniss changed the topic.

"Yup."

"So you know?"

"Yup."

"And you're pretty good friends?"

"Yup."

Katniss suspiciously looked at Holly, "What did I just say?"

"Yup."

Katniss sighed, "Holly can…zone out at times. HOLLY!"

Holly jolted as if she'd been woken up, "What?"

"You went into the 'yup-zone'."

"Ah. What did you say again?" Holly sheepishly looked at Katniss.

Katniss sighed, "Ok. Courtney told you what happened at the playground?"

"Yup." Holly grinned.

"Don't you dare try to play that game with me!"

"Yup."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Courtney,<em>

_I don't know you that well. Ok, that was kind of a weird start to this, but…Ugh, let's just start over._

_Dear Courtney,_

_I haven't gotten to know you that well. Ok, that one wasn't so good either. Forget it, I'm just gonna finish this. Even though I don't know you that well, you've helped me so much. You honestly don't know how much. _

_It's true that I don't know you that well, after all, I only knew you for a total of about two or three hours, but I know who you are. _

_You're the one who would help generously, graciously and kindly to people like me. You're the one who brightens up peoples' worlds without even knowing it. You're a star who's always there, but no one really notices it until night...but when they do, you're one of the most beautiful things in the sky. _

_Oh, and one last thing. Thank you for being there for Holly. I wasn't there much over the past few months. But you were. So, thank you. I honestly wish that I could've known you better. From what I've heard from Holly though, you're definitely a GREAT person whom I greatly admire. :)_

_Stay Alive,_

_Katniss_


End file.
